Family Ties
by Weissangel24
Summary: Forgotten memories from Quatre's past are coming back to haunt him. Does this have anything to do with the return of one of his many sisters? One that has never met the family's expectations? Finished!
1. Prologue

Family Ties By  
  
Weissangel24  
  
11/02/03  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, light Ooc and Shounen- ai. If such things bother you either don't read it or keep your comments to yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This fic was written for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not getting rich off of this, (Though it would be nice. . . ::wistful sigh::.) So please don't sue me. I have no money, I'm completely broke!  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap ^-^ Timeline: AU a few months after Endless Waltz. The Gundams were not destroyed and the engineers are still alive. Everything else occurred according to the series.  
  
Arigato ^-^ Weissangel24  
  
Author's note: This hasn't been beta'd yet, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know, and I'll fix them. Arigato  
  
Prologue  
  
A.C. 182, Winner Estate on L4  
  
Two children laughed happily as the warm summer breeze teased their hair and tickled their pale skin. Each had hair of platinum gold, each had the eyes of the purest blue that seemed to light up as they played. It was a beautiful day to spend in the estate's large gardens, and each was content to do so.  
  
The little girl spun around, causing her skirts to puff up, "Look, baby brother. . ." She cooed to the toddler beside her, "The flowers dance for you!" And to her brother's amazement and pure joy, she reached out with her mind and lifted the blossoms to encircle him. He cooed and giggled as he reached for them.  
  
"Isis!" a sharp voice interrupted, startling the girl and causing her to lose her concentration. The flowers fell to the ground, a few of which pelted the toddler who started to cry.  
  
"Iria. . ." She whispered, bowing slightly with respect.  
  
"What have you been told about your powers?" The irritated older sister scolded as she scooped up the crying boy.  
  
"That I can't use them because father will be cross." The child repeated in a dull monotone. "But I wasn't hurting anyone! And Quatre likes it!" She smiled at the quieted tot.  
  
Iria frowned at her youngest sister, "Quatre is only two years old! He doesn't know any better! You are four, and do."  
  
"Yes, Iria. . ." the girl pouted.  
  
The seventeen-year-old sighed, "Nana wanted me to bring you two in for lunch." She said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot in defiance.  
  
"Then you can go with out." Iria retorted sharply. The toddler in her arms started to cry again. "Ssshshshsh. . ." she tried to comfort, "I'm sorry, Quatre. . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"It's not fair!" Isis whined, "He gets to use his power and he doesn't even get yelled at!"  
  
"Quatre's too young to control his power, and besides, it's not even one that can hurt others." She smiled at the boy. He was reaching with his tiny fingers to touch her face and grasp her auburn curls. "If anything, it will make him into a kinder person."  
  
"And what about meeee?" The little girl begged, hanging on her older sister's arm.  
  
"Let go, runt." Iria snapped, causing Quatre to cry again, but also succeeded in bringing tears to her youngest sister as well. "You can be very dangerous with your power! As it is, you hit Quatre when I caught you!"  
  
"But that's cause you scareded me!"  
  
Iria's blue eyes darkened, and Quatre began to scream, "You're pushing my patience!" The eldest sister yelled, "Now, I'm not going to discuss this further! You're lucky I don't report you to father! AUGH! Why am I even arguing with you? You're not worth it!"  
  
Isis' lower lip quivered as tears fell down her face. "I am too worth it . . ." she whimpered, "Mama tol' me so . . ."  
  
"Yeah, but Mama's not here anymore is she?" Iria sneered hatefully, before turning on her heal and storming into the large house. She was muttering under her breath, "Damn New-types. . ."  
  
Isis glared at her sister's retreating back. She was angry.  
  
Quatre's cry became louder.  
  
She was furious. The rocks around her began to hover.  
  
Quatre was near hysterics.  
  
"I HATE YOU, IRIA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The rocks went flying, bombarding the teenager. Iria clutched her brother to her chest, trying to protect him, while warding off the attack. "CUT IT OUT YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!" She screamed back.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!" Isis screamed again, her blonde locks raising from the back of her neck, as potted plants began to hover and then went flying towards the Eldest sibling. "I. Hate. YOU!"  
  
Iria's eyes widened in horror as a pot came straight for her head. In a last minute attempt to protect her brother, she threw him into a flowerbed, just as she was hit from behind, and she lost consciousness.  
  
Isis became frightened when she saw her sister fall, but she couldn't stop the growing power in her head. . . And Quatre. . . he was still crying. . . but she couldn't stop. . . The potted plant flew towards the toddler. . .  
  
"ISIS!" A cold, furious voice bellowed, startling the child.  
  
The pot dropped.  
  
Isis fainted.  
  
Quatre continued to cry, even as the strong arms of his father wrapped around him, picking him up. "NANA!" Mr. Winner commanded, as he knelt by his eldest daughter. "Call an ambulance!"  
  
A.C. 198, Preventor Safehouse on Earth  
  
The blonde boy inhaled slightly, grabbing at the sides of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, as the images flooded his memory with such force, is made him nauseous. Then, all at once, his mind cleared, the images ebbing.  
  
Slowly his opened his eyes again, and found himself staring into an emerald one. Waves of concern washed over him, not only from the owner of the banged covered green eyes, but from friends that were not in his line of sight.  
  
"Quatre?" The banged boy asked.  
  
The blonde tried to smile, "I'm sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say!" A loud voice exclaimed. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last twenty minutes!"  
  
"NANI!?" The boy gasped, looking from his braided friend to the banged one who knelt in front of him, "Trowa, is that true?"  
  
"Yes." The banged boy answered, reaching up and pushing away the blonde's bangs.  
  
"How. . . I mean. . . really?" Quatre seemed to be very upset.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Quat!" The braided boy calmed, "It happens to me all the time!"  
  
"But, Duo, that's because it is you. . ." The blonde frowned. "But. . ."  
  
"Do you need to lie down?" Trowa whispered.  
  
"Iie. . ." Quatre shook his head, "I'm alright, I just can't. . ."  
  
"Maybe you should see, Sally?" a Chinese boy suggested.  
  
"Iie, Wu Fei, I'm fine. . . really. . . I just. . . I was daydreaming. . . that's all. . ."  
  
"If it happens again. . ." Hiiro said in a warning tone from the edge of the room.  
  
"I'm sure it won't." Quatre said, standing. "I'm getting some tea, would anyone like anything?"  
  
"I'll take a cup of cocoa. . ." Duo shouted.  
  
The blonde smiled gently and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Once he was gone, Hiiro, Duo and Wu Fei all turned their gazes to Trowa, who was fixated on the spot in which Quatre had previously occupied.  
  
"Uh. . . Tro?" Duo prompted.  
  
"It's not the first time." He answered the unasked questions, "And I'm sure it won't be the last. . . but it has never been this bad before. . ."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Hiiro asked.  
  
The banged boy shook his head slowly, "I just know it's something that started after he used Wing Zero."  
  
"A side effect?" Hiiro asked, ignoring Duo's exaggerated shudder of horror.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Hn."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In the kitchen, Quatre leaned against the counter, while waiting for the kettle to whistle. He ran his hands through his bangs, "Oh, Allah. . ." He whispered, "Not again, please, not again. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think? Please let me know. I've been toying around with this idea for a while and thought that maybe it's the break I needed from "Burnout".  
  
For those who are awaiting the next chapter of "Burnout" It is on the way. . . honest, I've just got the worst case of writer's block! MY muses have left me! ::sobs:: Anyway. . . I am working on that and it will be out soon, as will the next chapters of "All Hell" and "Old Friends". Just please don't form any angry mobs until then. . . ::looks around nervously::.  
  
Also, my beta is unable to beta for me any longer. So if anyone is interested, please email me at weissangel24@yahoo.com (yeah, ::sweatdrops:: my email changed again) and let me know.  
  
Arigato, ^-^  
  
Weissangel24 


	2. Chapter one

**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter one  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 198 Foxwood Shipping Industries L4  
  
Cold sapphire eyes glared hatefully at the large man that threatened her.  
  
"Just hand it over, Kid, and no one will get hurt. . ." He reached for her.  
  
"Bite me!" she spat as she kicked at him. Her heel connected solidly with his jaw.  
  
"BITCH!" He swore. She took the opportunity to slip past him and out the door that lead to the wide open roof. "You can run. . ." He called after her, "But you can't hide! I'll Find you!"  
  
"Kiss my ass!" she yelled back, before disappearing over the edge of the room and into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Damn!" He swore, peering over the edge for any sign of the girl. With a frustrated snarl, he turned away from his search and whipped out his cell phone. After pressing speed dial, he barked into it, "This is Dawg, the girl got away."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hidden on a window sill, under the cover of a balcony, sapphire eyes glistened dangerously up at the shadowed figure. "Later, Loser." She whispered haughtily, flipping golden curls over her shoulder. She grinned, as she looked at the disk in her hand. Feeling quite pleased with herself, she blew a kiss to a security camera and escaped.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 197 Preventer's Safe House Earth  
  
"Come on, Quat!" The braided boy complained, when the smaller boy had landed on his but for the twentieth time. "It's like you're not even trying!"  
  
The blonde groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet. He glared as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Give me a break, Duo!" He argued, "This isn't an easy move to learn!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. . . ." The boy dismissed, reaching a hand out to his friend, helping him up. He wore a wide, mischievous grin across his face, "You're just lucky I'm the one who is teaching you and not Wu Fei. He'd show no mercy."  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement before neatly flipping the American over his shoulder and across the room. It was a perfect performance of the move that Duo had spent nearly three and a half hours trying to teach him.  
  
Twin violet orbs looked up at the blonde, wide with utter shock, "What the Hell?!"  
  
"Gomen, Duo . . ." the smaller boy was blushing sheepishly, as he reached out to help the braided boy, "But the only time that move would work would be if it were unexpected. . . especially if used against someone bigger than you."  
  
"Are you telling me that you already knew the attack?" Duo frowned.  
  
"Iie, he didn't." A stoic voice interrupted.  
  
Quatre blushed and smiled towards the banged boy, "Ohayo, Trowa."  
  
The green eyed boy approached and offered a smile of his own, before turning back to Duo, "But he had learned by the third time you threw him."  
  
"I just couldn't show you while you were expecting it. . ."  
  
"Right. . ." The braided boy scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Don't get yourself down, Duo." The blonde smiled as he took Trowa's hand, "besides, I believe breakfast is ready."  
  
The braided boy perked at the word, "'Fast! Alright!"  
  
"Leave some for the others!" Quatre yelled after him as the energetic boy ran from the room. Quatre sighed, and started to follow.  
  
"Quatre. . ." Trowa reached for and grasped the boy's slender wrist.  
  
Another sigh left the boy's lips. "Please, Trowa. . ." He whispered, not looking at the taller boy.  
  
"What happened this morning, it. . ."  
  
". . .was nothing. . ." Quatre interrupted.  
  
"You were catatonic for twenty minutes!" Trowa turned the smaller boy and gripped him harshly, "That was not nothing and please don't insult my intelligence by trying to convince me other wise!"  
  
"Trowa. . . I. . ." the smaller boy trembled as he feebly shook his head in denial.  
  
"You scared me, Quatre." Trowa whispered, his tone soft and sad, "I couldn't reach you. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry. . . I. . ." The blonde's words were cut off as he was drawn in a gentle and loving embrace.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Quatre."  
  
"You won't, Trowa. . ." Quatre promised, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I want to help you. . ."  
  
"I know." He looked up and smiled, "And I promise, If I need help, I'll let you know. . . okay? I promise."  
  
Trowa sighed, "What other choice do I have?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I couldn't tell you." He then stood on his tiptoes and gave the taller boy a small kiss, "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Later? Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a meeting that I'm late for, now and then one later on with Wu Fei, Duo and the representative from Foxwood Shipping Industries. . . I should be home after dinner."  
  
"Quatre, you need to take it easy. . ."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I just went through three hours of having my butt kicked." Quatre shrugged, "This will be a vacation compared to that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a quick shower and leave." And with that, he pushed by his love and headed out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The rush of water felt good on his back. The butt kicking he had endured had left his muscles sore and bruised.  
  
'Sometimes. . .' He silently wished, 'Sometimes I wish my life wasn't so hectic. . . it would be nice not to have to leave training to go to boring business meetings. . . to be able to relax with my friends. . .'  
  
Quatre then sighed and mentally kicked himself, "It's never going to happen, and if I don't hurry, I'm going to be more than fashionably late. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
To Be Continued. . . Author's notes:  
Hiyas! ^-^  
  
For those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Burnout" I have somewhat good news. I visited my parent's house this past weekend, and while I was there, My writer's block ebbed somewhat and I was able to write about half  
the chapter! That means that it should be out soon. ^-^ Yey! Now hopefully, when I return home, my muses come with me and I'll be able to  
finish it.  
I just wanted to let you guys know that I honestly am working on it.  
  
Anyways, Onto more Quatre torture. . .  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
P.S. I'm still looking for a beta ~-~;; 


	3. Chapter two

**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter two  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 197 Preventer's HQ Earth  
  
/"This is the ninth time in two weeks that this girl has broken into my offices and has stolen something!"/ Mr. Xio Li fumed on the other side of the Vid-phone line, pounding the desk to emphasize his point. /"You are Preventers, aren't you?"/  
  
"Yes, sir. . ." Quatre began.  
  
/"Then why aren't you preventing this from happening? Do you know how much money she is coasting me? Billions! That's how much!!!"/ The older man's face was so red it was almost purple, he was so angry, and the blonde's chest ached in response. /"Do you have any Idea how much money that is? Of course you don't!"/ He rushed on, not giving time for a response.  
  
"Actually, Sir. . ." Quatre tried, but the old man wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
/"I'm paying your organization good money so that this does not happen! Now I want results and I want them now!"/  
  
"Yes, si-" Quatre sighed as he was interrupted by a blank screen and a dial tone.  
  
"He hung up on you?" Duo frowned in disbelief, "I can't believe he hung up on you. . ."  
  
"What an imbecile. . ." Wu Fei muttered from his spot in the shadows.  
  
Quatre sighed warily, "He has a right to be upset, you guys." He said quietly, rubbing at his chest through his shirt and vest.  
  
"You're actually siding with him, Quat?" Duo looked at him confused, "But he's a jerk. . ."  
  
"Yes, he was rude. . ." the small blonde agreed, "But I can understand from where he's coming from. . ." He smiled at his friend, "When Winner Enterprises was the target of those robberies last month; my board of Directors was forced to make some serious cutbacks and sacrifices in order to make up for the loss. It was difficult to decide where to make cuts from. I didn't want to fire anybody, or take away their benefits. My employees had worked hard to earn them. . ."  
  
"So what did you end up doing?" the braided boy asked.  
  
"Well, I ended up combining deliveries. Instead of five small shipments a week, I made three larger shipments. We also moved the top two floors and spread them out in the new renovations that were completed before the robberies. By closing off the top two floors, it cut down the costs of electricity and such. The board and I have also agreed not to take paid vacations this year and maybe next year as well, among other things."  
  
"Harsh. . ."  
  
Quatre nodded, "But I was able to keep from firing anyone. . . I doubt though, that Mr. Xio Li will be willing to make such sacrifices. . . He, and as a result, Foxwood Shipping Industries care more about the money than they do for the people who work for them. It makes me ill, thinking about it. . ."  
  
"Yeah, but what can you do?"  
  
"Find the person responsible. . ." The blonde sighed warily, rubbing his eyes. "Unfortunately, we haven't any leads to go on. . ."  
  
Wu Fei glanced at his watch, "About that. . ." He said, heading towards the door, "Sally said she might have found something, and is supposed to meet me in five minutes."  
  
"Okay, see you later, Wu Fei. . ." Quatre spun his chair so that he could reach his file cabinet that was behind him.  
  
Wu Fei paused and whispered something to Duo. The American looked shocked and shot glances between his Arabian and his Chinese friends. With a curt nod, Wu Fei left the room, closing the door behind him. The braided boy frowned at the blonde with concern, "Daijoubu Ka?"  
  
"Hai, daijoubu. . . I'm just tired." Quatre sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Lady Une, has been exceptionally harsh on this assignment. . . and there's still a lot of work that needs to be done at WE in order to completely recover from the burglaries. . ."  
  
"Sounds like you shouldn't have given up your vacation. . ." The braided boy said with a grin.  
  
The blonde smiled ruefully, "Probably not. . . but thinking of the outcome, I'm glad I did."  
  
"You didn't tell Trowa this, did you." Duo wasn't asking a question.  
  
Quatre blushed, "Iie, I didn't. . ."  
  
"Quat. . ."  
  
"Duo! Don't say anything! Promise me?" the blonde looked up at him desperately, "Trowa worries about me more than enough, he doesn't need this too. Please?"  
  
"Quat, you aren't taking very good care of yourself. Of course he's going to worry!"  
  
"That's not true!" Quatre argued. "I take very good care of myself. . ."  
  
Duo shrugged, "I'm not going to argue with you, Quat, but the next time you look in a mirror, check out the bags and dark circles under your eyes, how pale your skin has gotten and how much weight you've lost. Not to mention your blackouts and dizzy spells. . . Do I need to continue?"  
  
The boy's face had paled and he shook his head mutely.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quat. . ." Duo said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "It's just. . . Trowa notices the little things, ya know. . . and when someone like Wu Fei notices?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. . ." He whispered. His face was filled with remorse and shame, "I shouldn't make you guys worry."  
  
His friend offered a huge grin, "Oh, common, you don't need to look like that! I know! You want to go grab some lunch?"  
  
"I'm not very hungry, and I have a lot of paperwork that I need to do. . ." Quatre denied, massaging his temples.  
  
Duo sighed with exasperation, "Q, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" He latched onto the boy's arm, and pulled him from his seat, "Now common! The papers can wait half an hour while you eat!"  
  
"Demo, Duo. . ."  
  
"I know this place on the corner, they have the best pizza! You'll love it!"  
  
Quatre smiled faintly, and whispered, "Arigato, Duo. . ."  
  
"No problem, Quat."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4  
  
"Quatre, catch it!" One of his sisters yelled, throwing the Frisbee far.  
  
"I got it, Rika!" The blonde boy shouted back, jumping for the toy. He agilely caught it.  
  
"Nice one bro!" Ellyana called.  
  
The five year old blushed under the attention his older sisters were granting him. Iria was back from Collage on break, and the entire family had gathered. The oldest of the siblings had to help in the house, but the younger ones got to play out in the gardens.  
  
"You know what I heard?" Myia said, "I heard that Iria had met someone, and they. . ."  
  
"Have you been listening to our phone conversations again!?" Ziira demanded.  
  
Myia eeped and took off running, her twin chasing after her.  
  
"Hey, there bro. . ." A coy voice whispered from behind him, causing him to jump startled. The voice giggled.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Isis. . ." Quatre pouted.  
  
"Sorry, little brother, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ellyana glared at her little sister, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, I thought father said that you were in the institution." Rika sneered.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
  
"Anyways, you can't play with us!" Ziira frowned, momentarily forgetting her fight with her twin.  
  
"Like I'd want to." The girl glared.  
  
Quatre's bottom lip began to quiver. Slowly, he reached up and tugged on Isis' sleeve. She looked down at him, an odd look in her eye. "Common, Quatre. . . she said finally, let's get out of here."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Away from them!" She frowned, "They're so mean. . ."  
  
"They're scared of you. . ."  
  
Isis stopped walking, "Scared of me?" she frowned, "But they're bigger! Why would they be scared of me?"  
  
"I dunno." The boy shrugged and started to walk again.  
  
"Yes, Quatre, you do know, don't you." Isis glared.  
  
"N-n-no. . ." The blonde shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
His sister had a scary look on her young face. The seven year old was mad, "Tell me, Quatre, or I swear I'll hit you!"  
  
"But I don't know!" the boy let out a hiccupping sob, "Honest. . ."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
"I am not!" He wailed.  
  
"Isis!" an older voice shouted, "Leave him alone!"  
  
The children turned and faced Iria. "Why can't you mind your own business!?" Isis screamed.  
  
The eldest Winner child glared at her. Then she knelt and stretched out her arms towards the youngest Winner child. Quatre ran to her. "Come on now, Quatre." Iria soothed, "Father was looking for you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 197 The Heavenly Pizza Shop Earth  
  
"Quatre. . ." A worried voice called. "Common, man, wake up!"  
  
The blonde moaned, and slowly, his blue eyes cracked open. "D-Duo?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Don't move, Quat. . . the ambulance is on its way. . ." Duo heaved a sigh of relief, as did most of the crowd that had gathered.  
  
Quatre's eyes flew open, "Ambulance?" He questioned, "Why? I'm fine. . ."  
  
"You are not fine!" Duo's voice was a tad angry, "You suddenly passed out! I couldn't wake you up!"  
  
The blonde groaned as he tried to sit, "I'm up now. . ."  
  
"Quat, you were unconscious for half an hour." The braided boy said sharply, pushing him back down.  
  
"WHAT!?" Quatre froze, "But that can't be. . ."  
  
The sound of an ambulance coming down the street was deafening. "Bout time they got here. . ." the boy scowled.  
  
"Duo. . . I don't need an ambulance!"  
  
"Trowa didn't think so."  
  
"You called Trowa. . ." Quatre paled, "Duo . . ."  
  
The braided boy got out of the way as the medical personnel pushed their way through. "He's going to meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Duo!" The boy pleaded, struggling against the Medic's restraining grasp, "Damn it, Duo!"  
  
"You might want to sedate him until you get to the hospital, or he'll just hurt himself, or you. . . he doesn't much like doctors, or hospitals. . ." The braided boy said to one of the EMP's.  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide, as he shook his head in refusal, "Duo, no. . . Y- You can't. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Quat. . ." Duo apologized, turning from the blonde as a needle was driven into the boy's pale arm.  
  
"Traitor. . ." Quatre whispered, his eyes slipping closed again.  
  
Duo cringed against accusation, and could only watch as his friend was taken away.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's notes:  
  
How did you like it? Please let me know. In the next couple of chapters, I'm going to use most of Quatre's sisters. If anyone has suggestions for names, please let me know? I'm not very good  
with names. The only ones I had no problem coming up with were Iria (because she was already created) and Isis (whose name has meaning for the  
story).  
Arigato  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	4. Chapter three

Author's note: Hi, This is a repost.  
Someone found some mistakes in this chapter.  
So I went back and fixed them.  
  
Arigato!  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter three  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"How is he?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"He is overworked, stressed, exhausted, malnourished and extremely thin." The doctor frowned. "But that's not what has me worried. . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"His brain waves are unusual."  
  
"How so?" The banged boy's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
The doctor shrugged, "They're irregular, and very high. In a normal person, I'd be very concerned. However, I noticed that in past scans, they're also high. . . is he a newtype?"  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked suspiciously.  
  
"That'd make sense then. . . the heightened brain waves may indicate that his gifts are growing. . ."  
  
"I never said he was a-" Trowa snapped angrily, before he realized what the doctor had said, "Growing? How?"  
  
The doctor shrugged, "I can't be sure, but I'm positive that it's the cause of his blackouts and dizzy spells that your braided friend told me about."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"He's still sedated, and we have him on an I.V. to help replenish nutrients he lacks. . . I'll allow you to see him, but only for a little while."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4  
  
"What is it?" the boy asked frowning at the large quantity of water. He was careful not to get too close to the edge.  
  
"It's a swimming pool, silly boy." Isis replied with a giggle.  
  
"A swimming pool?"  
  
"Think of it as a large bathtub. . . Only you wear a swimsuit and there are other people."  
  
"I dun think I like it."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. It's a lot of fun, especially when we get the slide put in."  
  
"But why all the water?"  
  
" 'Cause you can't swim in sand." Isis snickered.  
  
Quatre shrugged, "Whatever, Isis."  
  
"Father said that we can use the pool after lunch."  
  
"I dun no. . ." the small boy shook his head uncertainly. "It looks scary."  
  
"Don't be such a baby." The girl sneered.  
  
"I'm not!" Quatre glared, "I'm 5 ½!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Isis shot back, "You'll always be a baby."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" tears welled up in the corners of the boy's eyes. His bottom lip quivered slightly.  
  
"Aw, is my iddy-biddy baby brother gonna cry now?"  
  
"N-n-no. . ." Quatre sniffled back a hiccuping sob. "Y-y-you're just being mean!"  
  
"No. . ." Isis sneered, "This is being mean!" and she shoved her brother in the direction of the water.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" The boy screamed, struggling to keep his balance and out of the water. "ISIS! HELP!"  
  
The girl shrugged and grinned evily, "Since you asked so nicely. . ."  
  
An invisible force slammed into the boy. "ISIS!" he cried before finding himself completely submerged. Terror seized the boy when water filled his mouth as he sunk deeper. He tried kicking, but his body wouldn't obey him. It was like something held him against his will. 'Isis! Help me!' He silently pleaded. Tears burned behind his eyes, 'Father? Anybody!'  
  
Isis stood above the pool, watching the life drain from her little brother. 'I should help him.' She thought briefly before shear terror flooded her. "QUATRE!" she screamed, grabbing the sides of her head, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Her screams turned into shrieks, "STOP IT, QUATRE! STOP! GET OUT!" Her own power kicked in, trying to force the emotional intrusion away, "STOP IT QUATRE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
And suddenly it was quiet.  
  
Exhausted, Isis fell in an unconscious heap at the edge of the pool. At the bottom of the pool, the small blonde boy lay, waiting for death to claim him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Mr. Winner looked at his daughters with concern, "Soria, Kisa- are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Yes, father. . ." came the frightened reply of his younger teenagers.  
  
"What happened?" Soria whimpered.  
  
'Yes, what did happen?' Mr. Winner frowned. He surveyed the room. The staff, his children, and even himself had suddenly been struck with the sense of not being able to breathe. A large amount of panic had followed, and then suddenly, it was gone. 'So what the hell just happened?'  
", where's Quatre?" He demanded.  
  
The girl looked confused for a moment, "Um. . ." she pondered, "I think Isis wanted to show him the pool. . ."  
  
"DAMN!" Mr. Winner swore, running outside, "QUATRE!?" He called, as he searched the estate heading towards the pool. "Where are you, Son? ANSWER ME!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Isis moaned, her sapphire eyes fluttering open. "What happened?" She wondered.  
  
"Isis!" Mr. Winner gathered her into his arms, "Where's Quatre? Where's your brother?"  
  
"Quatre?" The child frowned, "Quatre fell in the pool. . ."  
  
Mr. Winner paled as he noticed a golden haired figure floating near the bottom. Without a second thought, he pushed Isis to the ground and dove in after is son.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Mr. Winner resurfaced, and pushed his lifeless son onto the grass. "Come on, Son. . ." He coaxed, kneeling beside him and beginning CPR on the small child.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 197 Saint Gabriel Medical Institute Earth  
  
Quatre woke with a start. He gasped hungrily for air, and he couldn't stop shaking. He tried to sit up, but someone strong was holding him down. Disoriented and slightly panicked, the boy began to fight, desperately trying to free himself.  
  
"Quatre, calm down!" A worried voice commanded, "It's me!"  
  
"T-Trowa?" the blonde whispered, finally recognizing his koi and stilling.  
  
"Daijaibu ka?"  
  
"Trowa?" The smaller boy repeated, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes, Little one. . ." The banged boy nodded, brushing the blonde's bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"W-Where?" He strained to sit up, despite Trowa's objections.  
  
"The hospital. You passed out at the pizza shop. . . remember?" the banged boy studied him intently.  
  
Slowly, the blonde nodded, "Hai. . . I remember that. . . they. . . they injected me with something. . . Duo . . . He. . . He told them to. . .He. . .Betrayed me. . ." Quatre shook his head, and buried his face in his hands, "I'm confused. . . I thought. . . I thought I was underwater. . .I couldn't breathe. . .I. . ."  
  
"It's okay now, Quatre." Trowa tried to soothe, "You're safe now. . . Duo didn't betray you, he was just looking out for you. . . He was worried."  
  
"I. . ." The boy shook his head, "I don't remember. . . I. . .I was in water. . . I couldn't swim. . ."  
  
"Quatre." Trowa addressed, lifting the smaller boy's chin, "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and calm your nerves." The blonde complied. When he opened them again, he was serene. "You haven't been in water, Quatre. Not since your shower earlier today." The boy nodded, "Daijoubu ka?" Trowa asked again.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Hai, daijoubu."  
  
"Good." The banged boy breathed with relief, kissing the blonde's forehead. "You had me worried."  
  
"Gomen ne. . ." Quatre whispered, leaning against his love's chest. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around the boy's thin shoulders, "I know, Little one."  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre began, looking up at the taller boy.  
  
"I'll get Sally to sign your release papers." Trowa finished, a slight smile on his face, "But you will rest, and you will take at least the rest of this week off from work to do so."  
  
"I couldn't do that!" Quatre denied. "Winner Enterprises is one thing, my files will keep; but the Preventers need me to complete this assignment! Lady Une insisted!"  
  
"Then you'll stay here." Trowa said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You can't do that! I can't do that!" the Arabian protested.  
  
Trowa sighed, "Quatre, those are your choices. Your only choices." Quatre stuck his tongue out at the banged boy. "Real mature, Quatre." Trowa smirked, "I can talk to Une. Take your place on the assignment, at least until you've rested." He looked sternly at his Koi.  
  
The blue-eyed boy had locked the emerald-eyed one into a staring contest of wills. Quatre knew, however, that against Trowa, there was no winning. Eventually, with a defeated sigh, and a slight sulk, the blonde finally relented, nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, Trowa. . .I'll take the time off. . ." He whispered, "Just please, get me out of here?"  
  
The banged boy leaned down and captured the blonde's mouth in a sweet, loving kiss. "I'll be right back." He whispered back, before leaving the room.  
  
Two minutes later, he returned. "Everything's in order." He said, handing the blonde his clothes. "Also, the limo will be here in about twenty minutes."  
  
Quatre nodded as he dressed himself. "Arigato, Trowa."  
  
"It's what I'm here for." The boy replied, slipping his arms around the other boy's waist, and resting his chin on the blonde's thin shoulder.  
  
"What would I ever do without you?" Quatre asked, leaning up and kissing the banged boy.  
  
"I don't even want to think about that." Trowa replied in all seriousness.  
  
Quatre smiled softly, "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"So what will you do on this forced upon vacation?" The banged boy asked.  
  
Quatre quirked an eyebrow, "Is this a trick question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know." He answered in all honesty. "Maybe I'll read, or enjoy my art?"  
  
Trowa smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all who review ^-^!  
  
Syaoran-Lover- I wanted to thank you for your name suggestions, and I'm glad that I made you happy. ^-^  
  
I've always liked the name Isis, and recently I've been doing some research about her. So far, from what I understand, Isis is an Egyptian goddess that is often represented by a cat. She is known as a protective mother figure and guardian of the dead. Isis is often seen as part of a triad with Osiris (king of the dead and Isis' brother/husband) and Horas (king of the living and Osiris and Isis' son). She is supposed to have had magical powers, and had brought her brother/husband back to life after her other brother (Seth) had killed him. Egyptians believed that you could not go to the afterlife with Osiris unless you could convince Isis and Horas that you were a good enough person.  
  
(Please if anybody sees anything wrong with my understanding of Isis, don't hesitate to correct me, just be nice about it. ~-~;.)  
  
^-^ Weissangel24 


	5. Chapter four

Konnichiwa Minna!  
I don't have much to say at the moment, Just a reminder that I'm still looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested.  
As a result of that, this story has not been beta'd yet.  
If anyone finds mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them.  
  
Oh! I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories!  
I really appreciate the comments!  
  
Arigato  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter four  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Quatre woke to the gentle fragrance of lilacs and freesia.  
  
"Ohayo, Koi." Trowa greeted him with a loving smile, and a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
The blonde smiled lazily, blinking slowly several times. He then took in a slow, deep breath and stretched. "Ohayo, Trowa. . ." He murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter to eleven." The banged boy smirked as the blonde's eyes widened and a dumbfounded look took over his face.  
  
"You can't be serious. . ." Quatre frowned slightly, "Really that late?"  
  
"Later." Trowa said slowly, "Today is Thursday. . . We brought you home on Tuesday."  
  
The blonde's blue eyes widened. He was now fully awake. "I've been asleep all that time!? Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You needed the rest." Trowa soothed, "Besides, I told you I'd take care of things, and I have. . ."  
  
"But still. . ." Quatre worried, "I've never slept that long before. . . Not even when I had Mono last year. . ."  
  
"But you weren't trying to split your focus into ten different directions either." The banged boy pointed out, as he set a tray before the boy. There was a small bouquet of Quatre's favorite purple flowers. "Here, why don't you have some tea while your brunch is sent up? And don't worry so much, it's okay. Enjoy yourself, you're on vacation."  
  
Quatre smiled, reaching for the freesia and inhaling its fragrance. "Arigato, Koi." He accepted the tea. "Will you join me?"  
  
"I'd love to, koi; unfortunately, I have a meeting that I must attend." Trowa replied apologetically. "Lady Une wants to fill me in on everything up till now on that mission. . . I'd like to borrow your laptop if I may, so that I may review your notes on the case."  
  
The blonde looked disappointed, "Oh. . . okay. . .sure. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry. " The banged boy tried to amend.  
  
A soft smile, one that did not reach his eyes, crossed the smaller boy's face, "It's okay, Trowa. . . really."  
  
"I'll see you as soon as I get home, but for right now, I'm late. . ." The taller boy reached for his jacket and keys and the blonde's computer. "Duo said he'd stick around if you needed anything- I gotta go-Ai shiteru, Koi. . ." He gave the boy a haste kiss, and then disappeared out the door.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Trowa. . ." the blonde mumbled back, wincing as the door slammed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A while later, there was a light rasp on his door. "Quat? You awake?"  
  
"Hai. . ." Quatre replied warily, turning from the window at which he stood.  
  
The braided boy peeked out from behind the door, "You're not still mad at me-are ya?"  
  
"Iie." The blonde smiled genuinely, "Actually it should be me who apologizes. You were only looking out for me. I shouldn't have acted so poorly." He sighed tiredly.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu." The boy answered, moving to sit on his bed.  
  
Duo regarded his friend for a moment. It seemed as if the blonde was lacking his usual brightness. "Are you sure? You seem down."  
  
"I'm kinda disappointed that Trowa had to leave. It would have been nice just to spend some time with him. . ." Quatre answered honestly, "But when I really think about it. . . This feeling I have. . . it's deeper then just disappointment. . .It hurts, it really hurts. . . He must feel it every day."  
  
The braided boy nodded in understanding, "I bet he does. . . but I think the knowledge that you'll be coming home eases that feeling."  
  
"The idea. . . of me being the cause of this feeling. . . it makes me feel horribly ill. . . to know that I've caused this. . .I should have known. . . I should have known. . ." Quatre buried his head in his arms, "I don't know why he puts up with it. . . he could have at least said something. . .but. . .I should have known. . ."  
  
"He understands why you have to leave, and he loves you. That's why he puts up with it." Duo stated, "And as for not knowing, don't feel bad. There's no way for you to know if he doesn't show it. . ." The braided boy grinned, "It's not like you're empathic or psychic."  
  
Quatre wilted all the more, 'But I am, Duo. . .' He miserably thought, 'I am empathic, and I still didn't notice. . .'  
  
"Oh, Hey!" The boy suddenly exclaimed, startling the blonde, "I came up here to see if you wanted to do something!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, let me see. . ." He absently mindedly twirled the end of his braid between his fingers as he thought. "It's your vacation. . . there's gotta be something you've been wanting to do. . ."  
  
Quatre blushed slightly, "Well there was something. . ." He began, "But, I was kinda hoping to do it with Trowa. . ." Duo quirked an eyebrow at his friend. The blonde noticed and glared, "Hentai!" He accused, "I was talking about an amusement park."  
  
The braided boy shrugged, a grin plastered on his face, "Sure, Quat - whatever. . ."  
  
"DUO!" the smaller boy's blush deepened. He then became solemn, "I just want to forget about all my responsibilities for a while and pretend that I'm a normal teenager. . ."  
  
"Common, Quat, I'm just playin' with ya." Duo flopped onto the bed next to the flustered boy, "So what park?"  
  
"Canobie Park?" Quatre shrugged, "I saw a travel program on it when I was last sick. . ."  
  
Duo thought about that, "I've heard about that park. . . It's in New Hampshire. . ." He frowned slightly, "Quat, that's in America. . . We're in Europe."  
  
"I know." Quatre smiled and offered a light shrug, "Like I said, it was something I wanted to do with Trowa."  
  
"You miss him, huh?" The braided boy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
The blonde gave his friend a glance, before nodding in misery. "I know it's mostly my fault, for being so busy all the time. . . but it seems like we hardly have any time together. . . and when we do, I'm usually too tired to enjoy it."  
  
"Hmm." Duo nodded sympathetically, "I hear ya. Hiiro works almost as much as you do. . . Oh, Hey! Let's go down to the beach!"  
  
"T-T-the B-b-beach. . ." Quatre echoed. He suddenly became very pale. "I-I-I dunno. . ."  
  
"Oh, Common, Quat!" Duo insisted, pulling the blonde to his feet, "It'll be a lot of fun!"  
  
"Duo. . .matte. . ." the blonde tried to protest as his hyperactive friend dragged him along.  
  
"I'll make us some sandwiches. . . you can dig out the radio and a blanket. . . It'll be great! We can relax, You could do some painting if you wanted, then we could go swimming!"  
  
"IIE!" The blonde dug in his heels, refusing to go a step further.  
  
Duo blinked in confusion, as his arm was yanked backwards. "What's the matter, Quat?"  
  
"No swimming. . ." the blonde whispered, his face downcast, his body trembling slightly. He gripped the braided boy's arm tightly with both of his thin hands.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, leaning closer.  
  
"I said. . ." Quatre repeated louder, with more confidence, looking dead into the boy's amethyst eyes, "No swimming."  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
The smaller boy swallowed hard, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I- I can't swim. . .I- I don't like water."  
  
Again Duo blinked, "Jiitsu ni? Are you serious?"  
  
"H-Hai. . ."  
  
"Wow. . ." Duo scratched the back of his head, "I always figured you'd be someone who would love the Ocean. . ." He pondered that for a while, before a large grin spread across his face. "Ah! It's okay! NO worries! We can go to the beach, not get wet and still have a lot of fun!"  
  
"Are you sure, Duo?" the boy looked skeptically.  
  
"Positive! Just leave everything to me!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Half an hour later, the two friends were on their way towards the beach. Quatre was silently praying that he wouldn't regret going with Duo. Despite his friend's encouragements, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive.  
  
"Relax, Quat." The braided boy grinned reaching across the quiet boy's lap so that he could pull his sunglasses out of the glove compartment. "This is a fun day. Normal teenager stuff." He grinned as he slipped the shades on.  
  
Quatre also grinned, taking out his own shades and slipping them on. "Right- Normal teenager stuff."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Trowa was having a hard time concentrating on Lady Une's lecture. 'I hope Duo doesn't cause Quat to much stress. . .' He worried, 'I made it clear that he's supposed to rest. . . I-' His thoughts were cut off as Hiiro elbowed him slightly. "Hn?" He looked at his stoic friend. Hiiro nodded towards Lady Une discretely. 'He knows my mind is elsewhere. . .' The banged boy frowned slightly, returning his attention to where it belonged.  
  
"We know that it's the same perpetrator who has committed each of the break-ins. In some instances, she has stolen valuable computer equipment, information, and prototypes. Other times she has left with nothing. She strikes every two-three days. . ." Une was visibly tired as she ran through the mundane points of the briefing. "We believe that it is the same person who robbed WE. Only one picture has ever been caught on surveillance. It's in your files, if you'll take it out. . ."  
  
The rustling of papers indicated that her orders were being followed.  
  
Trowa frowned at the image. It was hazy to say the least. The only feature that could be determined with any certainty was a long pony tail of platinum gold, a length that would rival Duo's chestnut braid. Her eyes could not be seen for she wore blue tinted shades. It was difficult to tell, but it looked like she wore a pendent around her neck.  
  
He looked through his papers for any other notes on the picture. He found none.  
  
"At this time," Lady Une droned on, "We have no leads and the CEO of Foxwood Shipping Industry, Mr. Xio Li, is becoming quite impatient, and rather hostile-."  
  
"Excuse me. . ." The banged boy cut in. She paused, not hiding her irritability nor the annoyance she felt at being interrupted. "Has anyone ever tried to identify this piece of jewelry?"  
  
"What jewelry?" She hissed impatiently.  
  
"The one the suspect is wearing." Trowa said evenly, circling the area with a red marker before sliding the paper towards his boss.  
  
Une scrutinized the marked area, as did Hiiro and Wu Fei. "I don't see anything." She announced at last.  
  
"I do." Hiiro said, circling his own photo.  
  
"So do I." Wu Fei shook his head with self-disgust. "I can't believe we didn't see that before."  
  
Agitatedly, Une took a second look. "It's just shadows." She dismissed.  
  
Trowa ignored her as he turned to the Chinese boy, "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I'm not sure. . ." Wu Fei scowled. Hiiro handed him a magnifying glass, which the Chinese boy accepted. "At first glance, I'd say it's an oval Topaz set, with twin diamonds on each side, in silver. . .Custom piece." The boy looked up, a grin on his face.  
  
"Traceable." Hiiro nodded.  
  
"A lead." Trowa noted.  
  
Without any dismissal, the three Gundam pilots gathered their things and left the conference room. Lady Une was left sputtering about the lack of respect and the irresponsible behaviors of the teenagers.  
  
"I'll have it enlarged and cleaned up so we can have an accurate depiction." Wu Fei said, taking off towards the Photo lab.  
  
"Hn." Hiiro acknowledged, sitting at his desk with his laptop. Trowa followed suit.  
  
'I might actually be able to get home early. . .' The banged boy thought as he ran the description through the Preventer's data base.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Quatre and Duo were sound asleep on the couch, by the time the other three pilots found their way back home at a quarter to three in the morning. The little blonde was using the braided boy's chest as a pillow, while the latter had one arm support his nodding head while the other arm was draped lightly around the smaller boy's shoulders. A half eaten bowl of burnt popcorn rested in Duo's lap and the fuzzy static of an ended movie waiting to be rewound filled the TV screen.  
  
Both Hiiro and Trowa's eyebrows quirked at the sight. If they hadn't known that those two were the best of friends, they might have been really jealous. As it was, they still felt a light pang of the wicked emotion.  
  
Quatre stirred slightly, a soft moan of discomfort escaping his throat, before he settled deeper into his best friend's embrace.  
  
On the chair, next to the TV, rested three new oil paintings. They featured children playing in the ocean surf, a man chasing his dog, and the same children burring Duo up to his neck in sand. Trowa and Hiiro chuckled lightly at the painting.  
  
"They went to the beach. . ." Trowa whispered, admiring the skill of which Quatre had captured the images.  
  
"It looks like they had fun. . ." Hiiro agreed, his voice just as quiet.  
  
Wu Fei came out of the kitchen, "Hey, Guys. . ." He beckoned in a hushed voice, "Check this out. . ." Trowa and Hiiro filed into the kitchen, and stopped suddenly in their tracks.  
  
The kitchen was dimly lit. The source of the faint light came from twin candles that where down to their last bit of wick. A ravishing meal, that had long gone cold, was laid out, awaiting to be eaten. The table was exquisitely set for six.  
  
"Six?" Trowa frowned, "Who's the sixth?"  
  
"Sally." Wu Fei explained, a light flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Where?" Hiiro asked, doing a scan of the living room.  
  
The Chinese boy sighed warily as he noticed a note hung on the refrigerator. Walking over he read it:  
  
Morning, Koi.  
Long day at work-huh?  
Duo and Quat went through a lot of effort to prepare  
this meal for the three of you.  
They wanted to make you happy.  
They were even sweet enough to invite me.  
I'm sorry, but it gotten really late, and I need to go home.  
I have early shift ~-~;;  
I'll call you on my break, and don't forget about Saturday.  
luv-  
Sally  
  
Wu Fei stood at the fridge fingering the note for a long while, a slightly dazed look on his face.  
  
The other two pilots went back to the living room to rouse their respective partners enough to get them into their pajamas and into bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Trowa looked down at the smaller boy for the longest time, just appreciating who he was. The moonlight was shining on him just right, so that the banged boy could see his koi clearly. Brushing away some of those lovely blonde locks, the banged boy smiled. Content in his sleep, Quatre had curled himself closer to the taller boy.  
  
"Ai shiteru. . . Trowa. . ." Quatre mumbled in his sleep, a small smile on his peaceful face.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Quatre. . ." He whispered, planting a light kiss on his love's forehead, before settling down next to him and allowing sleep claimed his tired mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's notes: Yey! Another chapter complete. ^-^  
  
Syaoran-Lover: Arigato! I've gone back and fixed the errors you found in  
the last chapter.  
Also thanks for clearing up my Egyptian info. Like I said, I had just  
recently begun to research the subject.  
Please keep reading!  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	6. Chapter five

Konnichiwa Minna,  
I'm sorry for taking so long to update ::grovels for forgiveness::  
My life has just been so hectic. . . ::sighs with exhaustion::  
Between Moving, and My new job and My Fiancé being a jerk. . .  
There really hasn't been any time for writing. So I offer my apologies and this new chapter with two flashbacks as a peace  
offering.  
I hope you all enjoy it.  
By the way, I'm still looking for a beta,  
So this hasn't been beta'd yet. Same old same old applies here. . . if you find mistakes let me know, and  
I'll fix them. . .  
As soon as I wake up from some much needed sleep.  
Arigato.  
~-~zzzz  
Weissangel24  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter five  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4  
  
"Quatre. . ." a quiet whisper echoed through his dark room, as his door creaked open. "You awake?" There was a rustling of bed sheets and then a flashlight beam sought out the source of the whisper. "AH! Cut it out, you little brat!" The girl hissed, her arms flying up to cover her blinded eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Isis. . ." A sniffling mumble apologized, the light pointing elsewhere.  
  
"You weren't sleeping?" The little girl asked, climbing onto the huge bed. Her brother looked extra tiny in that bed as he shook his head slowly. "Why not?"  
  
The boy's hand went to his chest and Isis noticed tears in the child's eyes, "It hurts. . ." he whimpered, "It. . . It hurts, Isis. . ."  
  
"Uh. . ." the blonde frowned, "Quatre. . . what do you mean?"  
  
"M-my chest. . . It hurts. . ."  
  
"Do you want me to get Nana?" Isis asked, worried.  
  
The boy shook his head as he began to sob, "It. . .It really hurts, Isis!"  
  
"I'm getting Nana!" Isis announced, standing on the bed, preparing to jump off. She paused as the boy grabbed her wrist.  
  
"P-Please. . . Don't leave me!" There was panic in his voice. . . in his eyes. . .  
  
Isis shook her head, her blonde pony tail swaying behind her, "Quat- you need help!"  
  
"Isis. . ." He moaned, just before his tiny frame began to convulse and he started to vomit.  
  
His sister shrieked, scrambling to get away. "Nana!!!" She cried. The boy was sobbing and was being sick again. "NANA!"  
  
"Isis. . .?" the child called weakly.  
  
"It's okay, Quatre! It's okay!" The seven year old assured despite the panic she herself felt.  
  
"I. . . I dun think. . . I. . . I mean. . ."  
  
"Quatre, what is it?"  
  
"Sumthing's happened to Nana! I can't feel her anymore!" He cried out before unconsciousness mercifully rescued him, and he collapsed on the bed in a huddled heap.  
  
Isis took a half step back and screamed with all her might, "NANA!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 197 Gundam Pilot's Safe House Earth  
  
Quatre jolted awake, his breathing difficult and his mouth tasting like bile. His skin was clammy with a cold sweat. Shakily, he ran his hand through his golden bangs and kicked off the covers.  
  
Beside him, Trowa mumbled sleepily, "Quatre?" The blonde froze, "What are you doing? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. . . Just need to use the bathroom. . . Go back to sleep, Koi. . ." the smaller boy replied, his voice shaking. He took two swaying steps before falling to his knees.  
  
"Quatre!" The banged boy exclaimed, instantly fully awake. He leapt out of bed and caught the frail boy as he toppled over. "Quatre. . .?"  
  
"T-t-the bathroom. . ." He groaned, "I-I'm gonna be sick. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ." Trowa gathered his smaller lover and rushed into the adjacent room. He had just set the blonde down and lifted the toilet seat when Quatre became violently ill.  
  
The banged boy sighed and gently rubbed the smaller boy's back, "Easy, Quat. . . Easy. . ." He soothed.  
  
When the blonde finished, Trowa pulled the trembling body close, as he leaned against the sink. "I. . . I'm s-sorry. . ." Quatre whispered, burying his face in Trowa's pajamas.  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
"I-I think so. . ."  
  
Trowa reached up and filled a glass with water and handed it to the smaller boy. "Do you want me to call Sally?" He asked, knowing the boy would refuse.  
  
Quatre accepted the refreshing drink gratefully. "I think that might be a good idea. . ." He whispered after a moment's thought, "But it can wait until tomorrow. She has to work early. . ."  
  
"Really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. Quatre nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to agree. . ."  
  
"Something's wrong with me, Trowa. . ." He snuggled closer, "I don't think I'm sick. . . but. . ."  
  
"You're empathy?" Trowa suggested.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly, "I don't know what else it could be. . .But Trowa. . ." He looked up at the banged boy.  
  
"You're still worried." Trowa said with understanding, brushing back blonde bangs with his fingers. The sad look in those aquamarine eyes pained him, and he desperately wanted to make this all go away. He wanted to see Quatre smile again. Really smile, not the fake ones he wore to keep up appearances. 'But Quatre has reason to worry. . .' he reminded himself.  
  
The smaller boy nervously bit on his lower lip, "Hiiro still follows their orders to the letter. . . if he found out. . . or if they found out . . ."  
  
"I know." Trowa soothed, "But I do believe that Sally is trustworthy. If you tell her in confidence, I'm sure that's where it will remain."  
  
"I know. . . but still. . . If they find out, not only will I be in danger but you and her as well. . . "  
  
The taller boy sighed, "Quatre, she was a soldier and is a Preventer and a doctor. . . the only doctor I'll ever trust, actually. . . She'd understand the risks and the position it puts her in, and she'd accept it."  
  
"You're right. . ." he replied warily, laying his forehead on Trowa's shoulder, "I'm being foolish. . ."  
  
"No, you're being cautious, and looking out for the people you care for."  
  
"Hn. . ."  
  
"I'll call her for you." He promised, "Now let's get you back to bed. . ."  
  
The blonde nodded again and flushed the toilet. "I'm really sorry, Trowa. . ." He whispered, as his Koi helped him back into bed. "I really don't mean to worry you. . . and I woke you up. . ."  
  
"It's okay, Quatre." Trowa reassured, sitting on the bed, next to the blonde. "I choose to worry about you, and as for waking me up. . ." the banged boy shrugged, "I really wasn't sleeping."  
  
"Arigato, Koi. . ." Quatre whispered exhausted.  
  
"Anytime. . ." Trowa whispered back, kissing the blonde's forehead. "Ai Shiteru, Koi. . ."  
  
The boy was already asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"Here." She glared, tossing a disk across the long conference table.  
  
"I trust you had no problems getting this?" A man asked from the shadowed end of the room, as he caught, examined and pocketed the disk.  
  
"No." Her glare deepened, "No problems. I've kept my end of the bargain. Now, you need to keep yours. I want-."  
  
"I know what you want, and you will get it in due time." He interrupted, frowning at the young woman who thought to demand anything from him. "However, I find that you still are of some use to me. Therefore, your contract has been extended."  
  
"You Bastard!" She hissed, "I've done everything you wanted! I want what's mine!"  
  
The man leaned back casually in his large chair and steepled his fingers together, "Indeed. I am very pleased with the work you've done; but I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
"The PREVENTERS are on the case! If I don't stop, they'll catch me!" She hit the table for emphasis, "I can't afford that!"  
  
"Then I suggest that you make sure that you're not caught." He replied in an even business like tone.  
  
She grit her teeth, and growled with frustration. Her hands flexed into tight fists at her sides. On the table, smaller items, a pen, some paper, a wine glass, began to hover.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, watching with a distracted interest. "I suggest that you calm yourself." He said coldly. His tone very threatening, "Just remember what will happen if you use your power on me."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" She snarled. The items went flying into the far wall. "Someday, you're going to make a mistake. . ." She warned, "And I'll be waiting."  
  
He laughed smugly out loud, "I'm sure." He grinned, "But you'd have to get in line. Many of my enemies wait like hungry vultures for that day. For a chance to extract whatever revenge suits them. That's why I don't make mistakes."  
  
"One day, you'll try controlling the wrong person." She promised, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room. , "and then you'll pay."  
  
He glared after her as the door swung shut. "I think not." He muttered angrily. "You'd better watch yourself, my precious. Don't push me too far or I'll be forced to forget our bargain. . ." He smirked, "And then who will pay? You? Or your daughter?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estate L4  
  
"Everyone is so sad. . . Especially Father and Iria. . . Is Nana okay?" The small boy asked weakly.  
  
He looked so tiny and frail lying in that huge bed, propped up on large pillows. Father had moved him to another room while his linins were being washed, and the smell was being aired from the boy's unfortunate episode. A nurse had been ordered and was now hovering about the pale child.  
  
The sisters were ordered that the young heir was not to have visitors, but that didn't stop Isis. She had stubbornly snuck into the room and was hiding in the canopy drapes, out of view of everyone except her brother.  
  
The girl was now chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Father had warned that Quatre shouldn't be upset; but still her brother did have a right to know. . . "Um. . . You weren't the only one sick last night, Quat. . ." she began.  
  
"Nana?" He asked, hugging a stuffed rabbit close, and burring his face in its well worn fur.  
  
"Yeah." Isis frowned. She wasn't quite sure how to break the news. She herself didn't quiet understand until Father had explained it to her, and Quatre was two years younger then her. 'Oh!' She sulked in frustration, 'How did Father word it . . .?' She looked at her brother with a guarded expression, "Ano. . .Quatre. . ." She began, "Do you remember that bird we found last month? The yellow one, with a green spot?"  
  
The boy's expression became sad, as he nodded, "It was sick. We tried to make it better. . . but it died anyway. . ."  
  
"Do you remember how your chest hurt then too?"  
  
Again the boy nodded, "But that was only a pinch. . . Last night hurt really bad. . ." He frowned, tears welling in his eyes as he locked gazes with his sister, "I-Isis. . .?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Quatre. . ." The girl slid from her hiding place and wrapped her arms around the small boy. "Father said that Nana went to bed last night, but didn't wake up this morning. . ."  
  
"Maybe she's sleeping late?" The boy asked, "Kisa does it almost every day!"  
  
"Father said that it wasn't the same thing. . . Kisa is just lazy. . . Nana was old. She can't wake up."  
  
"She died. . . just like the bird. . ." Quatre whispered with understanding as his tears began flowing down his cheeks, and splashing onto the stuffed rabbit. "No, not like the bird. . . Like Mama. . ."  
  
"Hai. . ." The other child nodded.  
  
"That's why I couldn't feel her. . ."  
  
Isis studied her brother's expression, "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Mutely, the boy nodded.  
  
"We're supposed to be going to her funereal tomorrow, and then Father's going to a meeting with her lawyer. . ." She made a face, "You remember? The one that smelled funny."  
  
"Like sushi and camels?" the boy giggled, a light smile gracing his face.  
  
Isis laughed too, "Soria said that Father took three showers the last time he had a meeting with him."  
  
"Cause he couldn't get the smell off. . ." Quatre nodded, "I remember, Isis. . ."  
  
The siblings were quiet for several moments before the boy frowned at his sister. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nandemoni." She replied making a face, "It's nothing."  
  
"You're worried about something. . ." the boy pressed.  
  
Isis glared, "Stay out of my head, Quatre." She warned.  
  
"I'm not doing it on purpose, Isis. . ." He retorted, his shooting his own glare. "It's just kinda there."  
  
"Whatever." She snorted with a shrug.  
  
"Please, Isis?" the boy pressed.  
  
She regarded her brother for a moment before answering, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I was wondering if it hurt to be dead." She finally answered.  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" The boy asked confused.  
  
"I Just Do!" Isis snapped, raising her voice.  
  
"Don't get angry!" The child hugged his rabbit tighter, "I was just asking. . ."  
  
"Well, I didn't ask you to." The girl retorted defensively.  
  
"I know. . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Isis frowned, before hopping off the bed, "I'm going now."  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
She glanced at the boy.  
  
"Stay. . . please?"  
  
"Father will suspect if I don't show up for lunch. . ." She explained leaving and closing the door behind her.  
  
Inside, the small boy cried his heart out until he fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
To Be continued. . .  
  
Author's notes: Arigato to everyone who reviews ^-^ ::huggles:: you're the best!!!  
  
Syaoran-Lover: PUH-LEASE! Like I would ever do anything so insulting to the kawaii Li Syaoran as base such a nasty character after him! Nuh-uh! NO Way! Not Ever! After Quatre, Duo, Kurama and Hiei- Syaoran is pretty high on my favorite Characters list. Mr. Xio Li is nothing like Kawaii Syaoran, I guarantee it. Li is a common enough last name that I just kinda picked it out of thin air.  
  
Anyways, I don't know if you're aware of it, but I started a CardCaptor Sakura fic a while back called "Old Friends, New Enemies". It's still a work in progress and like my other fics hasn't been beta'd yet, but I'm looking forward to working on it some more after "Burnout" is completed. When I began it, I hadn't seen the last episode yet (actually, I still haven't seen it) and I hadn't seen the "Sealed Card" Yet either (Which I just got this past week and absolutely love), So I'm placing it AU. This story is also my first attempt at using suffixes (Which I'm pretty sure I screwed up, but hey. . . I'm trying and if someone would like to correct me, I am open to some corrective criticisms, otherwise, I'll never get any better!). I'd be very happy if you could find time to look at it. It's one of my earlier stories, and one of the only ones (I have one Inu-Yasha fic too) that isn't Gundam Wing (Go figure. . .). . . Still, I like my idea for it. . . I'm planning on making Syaoran the hero rather then Sakura (She can be so annoying! - OMG!!! I'm babbling! This is what I get for not sleeping! ACK! -) ::Takes a deep breath:: Anyways, I'd really like it if you (and anyone else) would read it.  
  
Arigato for your reviews! I love getting them.  
  
^-^ Weissangel24  
  
Burning tree: I'm glad you like my story. My dad complains all the time about the amount of Japanese I use in my stories, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, Okay?  
  
1) I like the Japanese language. I think it's beautiful when written in characters, and when it's spoken. Personally, I know very little of the language, but what I do know, I like to use. And in my stories is basically the only place I'm Allowed to use my limited knowledge.  
  
2) My fics are based on Anime. Anime originates from Japan. In the un- dubbed series, everyone speaks Japanese. Whether they are Japanese, Chinese, Arabian, or American, it doesn't matter, that's what they speak. It's like. . . If you're from the USA, English is the universal language. If you're from Mexico, Everyone speaks Spanish. Well, if you're from Japan, Everyone speaks Japanese.  
  
Those are my reasons. I'm sorry if you don't like it, and that it bugs you so much. However, this is the way I write, and the way I intend to keep writing. If it would make it less bothersome for you, I could start including definitions to some of the phrases I use, at the end of the chapter. . . Otherwise, I hope you can tolerate it and keep on reading.  
  
Arigato  
  
^-^ Weissangel24 


	7. Chapter six

A/N: Same old, same old. . . This hasn't been beta'd yet. Any mistakes, please let me know, and I'll  
fix them. If anyone is interested in beta'ing, please let me know.  
  
This chapter has a flashback, but it's different then the others, please let me know what you think of it. . . whether you like it, or it confuses  
you. . .  
  
A/N #2 (02/14/04) Okay, I was rereading what I had written so that I may begin to work on the next chapter, and I found a bazillion mistakes. (Okay,  
maybe not that many) but there were a lot of them (And I'm sure that I didn't find them all) and I went back and fixed them. So this is a repost  
with the mistakes I found fixed. . . Um. . .Yeah.  
  
Also, I would really like it if someone would read my above note and take it to heart, because really, my English skills are basically non-existent  
(Thank God for Spell check!)  
And I could desperately use the help.  
X-x  
  
Please enjoy. (again)  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter six  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 197 Gundam pilot's Safehouse  
  
Trowa was gone when the blonde woke the next afternoon. He found himself still rather tired, but forced himself to get up anyway. After a quick shower, Quatre got dressed in his usual khaki pants; however, he decided to borrow one of Trowa's turtleneck sweaters, rather then wear his trademark button up shirt and vest.  
  
Scanning the neatly folded garments in his love's drawers, he ran his fingers over them carefully. "Trowa. . ." he murmured with a sigh. Finally, he chose a cream colored knit that Catherine, Trowa's sister, had made. He slipped it over his head and looked in the mirror. What he saw made him burst into a giggle fit. The sweater was nearly four sizes too big and refused to hang properly. The right sleeve was too fat and short, while the other was so long and thin that it covered his hand.  
  
A light rasp on his door snapped the blonde from his musings. With a slight frown, Quatre closed his eyes and extended his empathic sense. The impatient, self-righteous, honor bound aura radiated from beyond the door. 'Wu Fei.' He realized instantly. The Chinese boy was accompanied by a dark, yet cheerful presence. With a sigh, he called out, "It's open, Duo."  
  
"I hate how you do that." The braided boy complained, opening the door and entering; Wu Fei following close behind.  
  
The blonde turned from the mirror and eyed them expectantly. His friends, however, seemed to have lost their voices as they stared at the smaller teenager. Finally, after a brief silence, Duo recovered enough to break into a snorting laughter. The hysterical sound caused Quatre to flush with embarrassment, even before the Dragon managed to ask what the hell he was wearing.  
  
The blonde huffed, crossing his arms, hiding the offending sleeves, "That's my business!" He snapped, "And I don't believe it has any relevance as to why you're in my room!"  
  
"Of course." Wu Fei bowed slightly, as the braided boy struggled to restrain his laughter, "I apologize for the intrusion."  
  
Quatre sighed, shaking his head slightly, "No, forgive me. . . I shouldn't have lost my temper. . ." The blonde stripped off the sweater and replaced it with a dark store-bought purple one. He then turned to his friends, "Was there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Barton had called, asking us to check in on you." Chang frowned slightly.  
  
"He was worried when he found out you were still sleeping." Duo explained, a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, you've stopped laughing?" The Chinese boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hn. Seems so. . ."  
  
"Um, how long ago did he call?" Quatre interrupted the impending argument.  
  
"Ten minutes ago." Wu Fei said, "He also asked that if you felt up to it, if you'd like to join him for lunch before your appointment."  
  
The blonde smiled gently, "Did he say what time?"  
  
"12:30." Duo supplied. "At the café on Fourth Ave."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"I'm on my way to the Preventer's HQ if you'd like a ride." Wu Fei offered.  
  
"I would, thank you."  
  
"I'll be leaving in five minutes."  
  
"I'll be ready." Quatre promised.  
  
The dark haired boy nodded and left.  
  
Duo frowned slightly as he watched the smaller boy gather his wallet and keys, "Yo, Quat. . . Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hn. Daijoubu, Duo. Why?" Quatre asked with a smile.  
  
"Trowa said you had a rough night."  
  
"It was just a really bad nightmare."  
  
"Are you sure, Quat?" the braided boy asked, "I mean, with your lack of rest, and these black outs and fainting spells you've had? I'm worried about you. . ."  
  
"Duo. . ." Quatre sighed, "I appreciate your concern, but really, I'm fine."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
The blonde shook his head in exasperation, "Duo," He began, while reaching out with his empathy. Carefully, he wrapped an invisible blanket of comfort and calm around the other boy. The effect was almost instant as Duo relaxed. "A frown doesn't suit you. Let me worry about me. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, Quat." The boy grinned, "Hey! Maybe when you come back, we can have a movie marathon!"  
  
"Sounds good, Duo."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"You are out of your freakin' mind!" She shouted at the man who sat in the shadowed end of the room, "You want me to break into the most secured building in all of the Earth Sphere and Colonies, during the Day! What? Are you trying to get me caught!?"  
  
"Of course not." He replied smoothly. "If I wanted that, I'd send you at night when security is doubled."  
  
"Even so, You're throwing me to the lions!" She insisted.  
  
"My Precious, I'm not going to force you to go."  
  
"You're not?" She frowned slightly.  
  
"No. I could never force you to do anything against your will. Just know that if you choose to not go, our contract will be immediately terminated and your daughter will belong to me."  
  
"DAMN YOU!"  
  
"I suggest you make up your mind quickly. I don't like to waste time." He smirked.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
She frowned as she scanned the building for a weakness. 'I'm going to kill him.' She silently promised. 'A slow and agonizingly painful death.' She took a deep breath as she spied an open window. "This is going to be Hell."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Trowa walked down the hall sipping at some luke-warm coffee, while reading the latest report about their burglar. Wu Fei had traced the necklace to the Middle East around fifty years ago. It had been made as a wedding present for a Quatrenia Kofski. The woman had then left Earth after her husband had been murdered. There were no records of her whereabouts after that.  
  
The banged boy frowned slightly, "Quatrenia. . ." He pondered, "Why does that name seem familiar?"  
  
"Talking to yourself, Trowa?" A bright voice interrupted, "Are you sure that Quatre's the one in need of my services?"  
  
"You're late." Trowa replied evenly, not looking up.  
  
"Forgive me, Lady Une needed me elsewhere." The woman shrugged, "So why did you want to speak to me?"  
  
Trowa spared her a glance, before leading her into a secluded office, and shut the door behind him, "I need assurance that you will honor the confidentiality privileges between patient and Doctor."  
  
"Of course, Trowa." Sally frowned slightly, "I have never disclosed information about a patent, unless it's to file an official report and those I keep under lock and key."  
  
"Sally, there can't be any reports, any files in regard to what goes on today or anything pertaining to today." Trowa warned. "If I find one, or hear from someone else, I will kill you."  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be Hiiro's line?" she tried to joke.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I realize that, Trowa. You're always serious." Sally assured him, "I give you my word that this stays between us." She sighed as the boy visibly relaxed.  
  
"Arigato, Sally."  
  
"No problem, but I am curious. Why all the secrecy?"  
  
"If certain people found out of this, it would mean Quatre's life."  
  
"WHAT!" she gapped, "Who would want to kill Quatre?"  
  
"The people in charge of 'Operation Meteor'. He replied, a note of malice slipping into his calm façade. "And they'd use Hiiro to do it."  
  
"My God. . ." She exclaimed, agitatedly, "What the Hell could be so important!?"  
  
"Quatre's an empath." He said quietly, hesitatingly.  
  
"A newtype. . ." Sally's eyes grew in shock, "I had no idea. . ."  
  
"That's the idea." The banged boy glared, "I'm not even supposed to know."  
  
The woman looked at him sharply, "Then. . . how? How did you find out? I doubt he told you."  
  
Trowa didn't answer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 195 Earth  
  
"Master Quatre. . ." Auda called as he frowned at the readings he was receiving.  
  
"What is it?" The small blonde asked, approaching.  
  
"I'm picking up transmissions from the OZ base. They're saying that they know the location of a Gundam Pilot and are planning on a raid to capture him." The Maganac glanced at the boy.  
  
"Have they mentioned who?"  
  
"Just that they're in Russia."  
  
"Russia. . ." The blonde paled, "Can we send an encoded message to the pilot?"  
  
"It's risky." Auda warned. "Without knowing his exact location, the chances of OZ intercepting it and tracing it back to us are too high."  
  
"I see. . ." Quatre closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, they opened, and a new look of stubborn determination set in on his face. Without another word, the blonde turned to leave.  
  
"Master Quatre! You're not thinking of going out there. . ." Auda frowned, grabbing the boy's shoulder. Quatre didn't answer, but shot the older man a warning look. "But, Master Quatre. . ."  
  
"Like me, that pilot has friends." Quatre began, shrugging away the restraining grasp, "If OZ does set up a raid, all of those people either be captured or killed. I can't let that happen. . ."  
  
"That's a good reason, Master Quatre." Auda started, "But that's not your reason." Quatre stiffened. He could feel his face begin to blush. "It's that pilot that stayed with us before, Trowa or something-Isn't it?"  
  
"Don't tell Rashid." The blonde ordered, his voice commanding, "I'll keep in touch. . ." He added, his tone gentler.  
  
"Just be careful, Master Quatre, and tell your friend we say 'hi'."  
  
"Thank you, Auda." The blonde bowed slightly before running towards the hanger.  
  
"Hey, where's Master Quatre heading in such a rush?" Abdul asked, coming up behind his friend.  
  
"He's got a mission." Auda grinned.  
  
"Wha-! Shouldn't we be backing him up?"  
  
Auda shook his head, "This is a mission he has to do by himself."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure he'll be just fine. This is Quatre after all."  
  
"The boss won't like it. . ."  
  
"I'm not planning on saying anything."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Quatre sat in the cockpit of a small one person fighter jet, going over preflight checks. 'If I leave now, I can reach Moscow in three hours. . . Trowa won't be in the city. . .' He mused, 'He mentioned that he was hiding in a circus. . . but Russia has hundreds of different crews. How am I supposed to find him?' Before sighing. He knew exactly how he was going to find the banged boy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Trowa Barton sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, Heavyarms. "There is a lot of OZ activity in the area. . ." He murmured, his mouth forming a slight frown. "Could it be that they suspect I'm here?"  
  
A red light began to rapidly flash on the control panel, followed by a high pitched beep, catching the banged boy's attention. "OZ transmissions. . ." Trowa flipped a switch and began to eavesdrop.  
  
//-Une, if we fire at this fighter, then it might draw out the Gundam. . ." A soldier was saying.  
  
// It might even be the Gundam pilot. . .// came the response. // No commercial or private pilot can pull off maneuvers like those. Of course, fire on it!//  
  
//Are you people out of your minds!?// A familiar voice demanded, //You didn't even check my ID before shooting at me!//  
  
//You are flying in a no fly zone.// Une announced. //Trespassers are automatically considered hostile and a threat. Threats must be eliminated.//  
  
//Allah. . .// Came the familiar voice again.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened with recognition. "Quatre. . ."  
  
//How is anyone supposed to know what airspace is restricted when you people change it on a whim?// The blonde demanded. //That can't be fair to the citizens that your militaristic government is supposed to be protecting!//  
  
"Quatre. . ." Trowa grit his teeth, "Just get out of there. . ."  
  
//And what would you know of our government?// Colonel Une countered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Quatre gasped sharply, grimacing as the sheer hatred radiated from the crazed woman. "I know plenty." He whispered.  
  
//So which one are you?// Une sneered. //03? 05? Oh, I know. . . You're pilot 04, Quatre Raberba Winner.//  
  
The blonde paled, "I don't know what you're talking about. . ."  
  
//Of course not.// She smirked. //Even so, you will be destroyed./  
  
The blonde screamed as fire from two OZ Aries hit his small fighter. Electrical sparks shot out every which way, searing his pale flesh. The systems weren't responding to his commands as he tried to control the jet. He bit his lip as he futilely strained to stay in the air; but he knew it was hopeless.  
  
He was going to crash.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Trowa clenched his hand into a tight fist as he listened to the happenings, and watched his monitors. He could do nothing, or else it would alert OZ to his presence. . . but still. . . it was Quatre. . . He had to do something. . . The banged boy started as an agonizing scream filled his cockpit. "Quat. . ." He whispered. The image on his monitor showed that the fighter was badly damaged and was going down. Memorizing the coordinates, Trowa grabbed his knapsack and radio before somersaulting from the cockpit to the ground, where a motorcycle lay hidden in the snowy brush. "Hang in there, Quatre. . ." He silently pleaded, as he tore off threw the powdery snow. "I'm coming."  
  
Hours later. . .  
  
The banged boy skidded to a stop, sending a spray of snow forward. He could feel a wave of dread cutting off his breath as he recognized a pale, lithe form, lightly covered with a powder of fresh snow. Blonde bangs fell across his ashen face amidst blood spattered snow. The blonde's lips were a pale shade of blue. He wasn't wearing a coat.  
  
"Quatre. . ." Trowa whispered, nauseated. Hesitantly, he climbed off his motorcycle and approached the lifeless form. 'Please don't be dead. . .'  
  
He fell to his knees next to the other pilot. His hand trembled as he reached to check for life signs. The smaller boy's skin was icy to the touch, but there was a faint pulse.  
  
"Quatre. . ." Trowa sighed with relief, shrugging off his coat and draping it over the freezing boy. "Hang in there. . ." He then retrieved his first aid kit from his bike.  
  
Returning to the boy's side, Trowa began to dress Quatre's wound. It was a nasty gash, but it wasn't to deep, and didn't take long to mend. The banged boy then checked the blonde's body for other injuries.  
  
Quatre began to shiver, moaning quietly in a tormented sleep.  
  
Trowa bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. He needed to warm the other boy up before his hypothermia became fatal. 'I can't build a fire yet. It's too light out and OZ would be attracted to the smoke.' He frowned, as the blonde shuddered violently. 'I didn't bring any blankets, but I do have a sleeping bag. . .' Quickly he retrieved it and wrapped the smaller boy in it.  
  
"Hang in there, Little One. . ." He pleaded, "For me?"  
  
"T-Trowa. . .?" the boy whispered hoarsely, his face contorted in silent agony.  
  
"I'm here, Quatre. . ." He whispered, scowling at how frigid the smaller boy was.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, he crawled into the sleeping bag, next to the blonde, and held him as he slept.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
The smaller boy was drawn to the source of heat, and snuggled closer to it. He felt warm and safe, and he slept peacefully in that protective embrace.  
  
After a while, the warm embrace left; though the sense of safe security remained.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 197 On route to the Preventer's HQ  
  
"QUATRE!" Wu Fei shouted, as his car squealed in protest to him slamming on the breaks. "WINNER!" He shouted again, shifting glances from the road to the pale boy that had suddenly slumped over unconscious. "KISAMA!" He swore as he fought to keep control of the car and prevent his passenger from getting his head smashed, "WAKE UP!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A.C. 195 Earth  
  
He sluggishly found himself becoming more aware. He could faintly sense that he wasn't alone; that someone was trying to rouse him from the frozen state he found his mind to be. 'Is. . .is it OZ?' He asked himself, trying to thaw out his brain enough to make a coherent thought. 'No. . .' He muddled through, 'I don't feel threatened. . . if anything. . . I feel a warm comfort. . .'  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Quatre let out a small moan, as he shivered violently.  
  
Trowa looked up from the fire he was building, startled. Hopeful, "Quatre?" He whispered, moving towards the unconscious pilot.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
The blonde focused on that source of comfort. He extended his empathy, clung to it and tried to wrap himself in it. The feeling was calming; serene. It was strong and unwavering.  
  
It was familiar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"What the. . ." Trowa gasped, his eyes going wide. 'What the Hell with that?' he asked himself, looking at the pale boy that lay next to him. He couldn't describe it. . . it was as if something. . . 'No. . .' he amended, 'Someone. . .' Had touched his soul.  
  
The blonde shuddered again, a soft whimper on his lips.  
  
Trowa reached over and gently stroked the boy's ice cold cheek. The boy tilted his face into the touch, and his eyes fluttered open. He turned and smiled faintly at the banged boy, "T-Trowa. . ."  
  
"Hey." Trowa said in his monotone, his face an empty mask. They stared at each other in an ackward silence.  
  
"You're angry." The blonde whispered, looking away first. He wasn't asking a question. Trowa watched, slightly amused, as the blonde flushed and began to stumble through an apology, "I-I'm sorry, Trowa. . . b-but. . . I-I couldn't let OZ get to you. . ." A shiver ran through him, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
Trowa frowned at this. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to calm him. Again he felt a slight pull on his soul. "I am angry," He began, "But not about what you think."  
  
"Huh?" Quatre looked up at the other pilot, confused.  
  
"I'm actually grateful that you did. . ." He moved to poke at the fire. The blonde grimaced as he pulled himself to a sitting position. Trowa scowled at him, "You should rest."  
  
"I'm too cold." The blonde answered, crawling closer to the welcoming heat of both the fire and the other pilot.  
  
Noting how the boy's bottom lip quivered with his shivers, Trowa retrieved his fallen coat and draped it around the smaller boy's slender shoulders. "You probably saved not only my life. . . but also the lives of those who treat me like family. . . those who are my family. . ."  
  
"Trowa. . ." Quatre offered a small smile, but it quickly melted into his previous confusion, "I don't understand. . . If you're grateful, then why are you angry?"  
  
"That you'd be so stupid."  
  
"WHA-!?" The blonde gasped.  
  
Trowa stared at the smaller boy evenly, "It wasn't to smart of you to come to Russia, in the middle of winter, without a coat."  
  
The blonde blinked several times, stunned. His mouth opened several times, but no protests were voiced. "That's what you're angry about!?" He finally asked, flabbergasted. "That I forgot my coat!?"  
  
"Quatre, You could have frozen to death." The banged boy pointed out. "I. . . I would be very sad. . . if anything happened to you. . ." He hesitantly reached over, and gently caressed the other boy's cheek and jaw line, before drawing him near and kissing him.  
  
The smaller boy was in a state of utter shock. This was not what he was expecting. Hoping for- Yes; but expecting. . . definitely NOT!  
  
Even so, the smaller boy seemed to melt into the kiss, and whimpered slightly when the banged boy pulled away. ". . . Devastated, really. . ." he threw in as a haunting whisper of breath against the blonde's ear, "But you already knew that."  
  
It took Quatre a moment to recover from the kiss and grasp what the banged boy was saying. When he did, he grew frightfully pale and appeared as if he might be incredibly ill. "Don't. . ." He whispered, his head shaking in denial, his voice pleading, "Don't go there, T-Trowa. . . please, don't go there. . ."  
  
The brunette frowned at this, but pressed on. "How did you find me?"  
  
Quatre's thoughts were racing at a speed which he was barely comprehending them and then they were past. 'He knows. . .' Kept resurfacing, 'They'll kill me. . . He'll hate me. . . turn from me. . . but I can't lie. . .' He found that his breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. "T- Trowa. . ." He gasped out, his voice wild and panicked, "Don't. . . Don't ask me that. . " He begged, "Please, don't. . ."  
  
"Quatre." Trowa said, taking hold of those thin shoulders and turning the boy so that he may look at him. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me."  
  
"I-I-I. . . He stammered, his azure eyes filling with tears.  
  
"How did you find me?" Trowa asked again.  
  
"I felt for you. . ." He whispered, his head sagging in defeat; his small frame shuddering as a sob escaped him.  
  
"Felt for me?" Trowa lifted the boy's chin. He wiped away the tear streaks that stained the blonde's pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm a newtype, Trowa. I'm empathic."  
  
"You can read my emotions?" Quatre nodded, slowly; adverting his gaze away from the banged boy. Trowa pressed on, "Then what am I feeling now?"  
  
The smaller boy was quiet for a moment before looking up into the serene emerald eyes. The blonde looked confused and slightly bewildered. After a moment of thought, he replied, "I sense a great deal of patience. . . curiosity. . . concern. . . satisfaction. . . and . . ." Quatre bit his lip, thoughtfully.  
  
"And what?" Trowa pressed.  
  
"And. . . longing. . ."  
  
The banged boy smiled faintly, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. . . and no. . ." Quatre cryptically replied before explaining further, "Those are all your dominate emotions for the moment. The rest of your emotions are there. . . they just aren't active at the moment. The rest of your emotions are there. . . they just aren't active at the moment."  
  
Trowa nodded, and poked at the fire again, "So there are no negative emotions right now?" The blonde nodded. The banged boy continued, "So, why are you afraid?"  
  
"I'm not. . ." The boy began, "At least. . . not of you. . ."  
  
"Then who?" Trowa frowned, "And why?"  
  
"My instructor told me that my empathic ability is both my strongest and weakest point in my ability to fight." Quatre explained, "He said that if OZ found out about it, I would become a liability to our entire operation and a danger to the colonies." The blonde became quiet.  
  
"Go on." The banged boy encouraged.  
  
"He warned me never to tell anyone. . ." the smaller boy whispered, his gaze returning to the fire, "That if I did. . . and his superior found out. . . they'd kill me. . ."  
  
Trowa's breath caught in his throat as the blonde's words rang in his ears, and he knew them to be true. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Quatre. I shouldn't have pried."  
  
The blonde shook his head, "You didn't know" He looked up when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. A wave of comfort and protectiveness washed over him, "Trowa?"  
  
"They will not find out from me." The banged boy promised.  
  
"I know. . ." Quatre said with a smile, leaning in towards the boy. "I trust you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
AC 197 On route to Preventer's HQ  
  
"DAMN it, Quatre. . ." The worried Chinese boy swore, as he flicked water from his water bottle onto the blonde's face. "Wake up. . ."  
  
Quatre moaned, and his eyes fluttered open, "W-Wu Fei?" He asked weakly, his vision focused on his friend. Numbly, he looked around. He was still in the car, but the Chinese boy had pulled over to the side of the road, and was now kneeling in his open door.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"What happened?" the blonde asked.  
  
"You gave me a freakin' heart attack!" The raven haired boy fumed, "You suddenly passed out again! You were barely breathing, and you were shivering real bad too!"  
  
"Wu Fei. . ." The boy whispered, rubbing at his temple, "Gomen ne. . . I. . . I'm fine now. . ."  
  
"Winner, You are not fine!" He hissed, causing the smaller boy to cringe, "You need to see a doctor."  
  
"I have an appointment." Quatre whispered quietly.  
  
"When?"  
  
"After lunch."  
  
"Don't miss it." The boy glared, as his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. "Hn. Maybe you should be the one to explain to Barton why we're late." He said, thrusting the phone into the blonde's face.  
  
Meekly, Quatre took it, "Konnichiwa, Koi. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N ::sighs:: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. You guys have  
been really patient with me. I'm going to be going to my parent's next  
week, and for some reason, I get inspired when I use Otusan's computer  
(Maybe it has something to do with my custom made GW Wallpaper? ^-~) anyways, I'm hoping to get a lot typed. No promises, But that's what I'm  
aiming for.  
  
Please review. I need encouragement and inspiration.  
  
A/n #2 I also forgot to mention that the Idea of a flashback of when Trowa discovers Quatre's secret was based on a suggestion from Syaoran-Lover in  
her review on ch. 5.  
::glomps::  
Arigato!!!!!  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	8. Chapter seven

A/N Okay, I'm at my parent's house and the waves of inspiration are now filling me. I sat down and wrote this entire chapter in about an hour. It hasn't been beta'd yet, so please let me know of any mistakes so that I may fix them.  
Please enjoy.  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter seven  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 195 Earth, somewhere in Russia  
  
The two boys slept in each other's arms that night. In the morning, Trowa deemed Quatre able to travel; so with minimal protests, they took off on the banged boy's motorcycle. Quatre held on tightly, half hiding behind the taller pilot, as they raced through the snow.  
  
"Where are we going?" The blonde shouted above the roar of the engine.  
  
"Back to the circus." Trowa yelled back, "It'll be safe there."  
  
"Okay. . ." the boy nodded, snuggling closer against the other's back.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
In a few hours, they arrived at the gate that lead to a large red tent.  
  
Quatre gazed upon the scene with a mixture of awe and dizziness. It was huge, and it teemed with life, happiness and anticipation. It was a bit overwhelming.  
  
Trowa gazed at him with a mixture of love and concern. The boy was increasingly pale, and yet, his face was flushed with fever. "Daijoubu ka?" He asked quietly.  
  
The blonde blinked several times before answering, "Honestly. . . I've been better. . ." He whispered, leaning against the taller boy's arm. "I. . . I've never been to a circus before. . ."  
  
"Hm." Trowa smiled, and pulled his coat tighter around the thin boy. "Come on, we can go to my trailer and put you to bed."  
  
Mutely, the blonde nodded and started out after the other pilot, keeping close to the latter, and hiding behind his back.  
  
Suddenly, a surge of intense anger slammed into him, making Quatre gasp slightly.  
  
"Nani?" Trowa asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Someone is coming. . . and she seems pretty intent on killing you. . ."  
  
"She?" Trowa frowned slightly, "Oh, you must mean Catherine. . ."  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"She's kinda like my overprotective elder sister." Trowa explained, "At least, that's the way she treats me. Anyway, I live with her while I'm here."  
  
"TROWA BARTON!" a shrill voice interrupted, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!?"  
  
The banged boy didn't respond as a ranting young woman approached him.  
  
"Do you realize you could have frozen out there?"  
  
"I'm here now, Cathy." He said with a mild note of irritation, "That's what matters."  
  
"Trowa. . ." she whined slightly, "You don't understand! You don't understa-" she paused as her rant was interrupted by a violent barking cough. Cathy blinked in surprise when Trowa turned around to face a petite young blonde boy. She watched with even further astonishment as the banged boy expressed open concern and felt the boy's forehead.  
  
"You need to be in bed. You have a fever." He whispered, wrapping a supportive arm around the lithe shoulders and herded the smaller boy towards his trailer.  
  
"Demo. . . Trowa?" Catherine called to him, "Who?" she asked.  
  
Trowa paused and regarded her for a moment, before being startled by the boy's sudden collapse. "Daijoubu Ka?" He demanded of the other boy.  
  
The only answer he received was another barking fit, and the blonde sagging against him. Hastily, Trowa gathered the frail boy into his arms and continued to his trailer. He noted with some irritation and mild relief that Catherine was following him.  
  
"Trowa?" She asked, watching him lay the blonde stranger onto his bed and cover him with blankets with the utmost care. "Who is he?"  
  
"A friend." Trowa grunted, pushing by her and then returning a moment later with a damp cloth. Gently, he began to sponge the boy's forehead, murmuring quiet reassurances as he did.  
  
"He's kawaii." Cathy beamed as she figured out just what kind of friends they were. "Is this the person you stayed with a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
The banged boy spared her a glance, "You can call him Quat." He replied before another violent coughing fit interrupted. Trowa frowned slightly at the other boy, noticing how difficult breathing had become for him, "Cathy, do you have any medicine?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." she pondered thoughtfully, before leaving the room. A few minutes later, she returned, "Here. Give him two tablespoons of this. It should help."  
  
Trowa nodded and helped the boy sit up long enough to take the cough- suppressant.  
  
"Tell you what. . ." the girl whispered after a while of watching them, "I'll go and make some soup. He'll need to eat when he wakes up."  
  
"Arigato, Cathy." Trowa whispered back, offering her a genuine smile, before returning his attention back to the bed's occupant.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
AC 197 Preventer's HQ Earth  
  
"Quatre. . ." Came a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Sally?" The confused blonde blinked his eyes open. "W-Where's Trowa?"  
  
"I'm here Koi." The taller boy assured, taking his hand. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
The blonde shook his head slowly, "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out again, Winner! That's what happened!" Wu Fei's irritated voice snapped.  
  
Quatre buried his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. "Again!?" He desperately looked up at their doctor friend, "Sally, you've got to help me!"  
  
"I'll do what I can, Quatre." She promised, "But let's get you somewhere more private then the middle of the parking lot; and I'll get you something for your fever. Okay?"  
  
"Fever?" The blonde murmured, frowning slightly as he reached up and felt his forehead.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
She had managed to sneak into the building with very little difficulties. Everyone seemed to be more concerned with their own business then hers. Quickly, she found the stair well she needed and descended to the basement levels. Nervously, she fingered the pendent that hung around her neck.  
  
'I'm going to kill him.' She swore to herself, 'I'm going to kill him and rescue Savannah.' She frowned as she realized that she wasn't in the correct room. With a hushed curse under her breath, she lifted her glove to reveal a watch-like device. Pressing at the sides of it, a holographic projection appeared. Carefully, she scrutinized it.  
  
According to the blueprints of the building, this was the final level in the building; but according to her boss, there was one more.  
  
"Kisama. . ." She swore, fingering the necklace again. "Where is it?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Mr. Dashaa was saying to his client and a few of his many children. "Quatrenia was a good woman. She will be missed."  
  
"Thank you, Harvey." Mr. Winner nodded, as did Iria, Rika, Ellyana, Myia, Ziira, Soria, and Kisa.  
  
Quatre and Isis merely scowled at the lawyer, trying hard not to gag. Their previous assessment of the man smelling like sushi and camels had been most generous. Even their father was having difficulty breathing in the pungent man's vicinity, and maintaining the polite façade of diplomacy that he had been raised to project.  
  
"Kisa. . ." Isis whispered, pulling on her elder sister's dress sleeve., "I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Hush, you little brat!" The strawberry blonde girl hissed, "You should have gone before!"  
  
"I didn't have to go then!" She whined.  
  
"Isis. . ." Quatre whispered, "That man's looking at us. . ."  
  
"Huh?" She blinked and redirected her attention, "Oh. . ."  
  
Mr. Dashaa cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, Quatrenia wished that most of her possessions would be sold and the money given too the Maxwell Church Foundation, so that it may help war orphans."  
  
"Figures that Nana would do something like that." Ziira grumbled, pouting.  
  
"She probably didn't leave us anything at all." Myia agreed.  
  
"You two outta be ashamed of yourselves." Iria frowned at them. "You should be more concerned with the passing of Nana then what you can get out of it. She was, after all, the last link to mother that we had."  
  
"Who cares?" Myia shrugged, "She's dead. There's nothing we can do to bring her back."  
  
"We might as well want something to remember her by." Ziira added.  
  
"You two are despicable." Iria hissed.  
  
And so the argument went on. No one noticed that the little blonde boy who sat in the back was doubled over, clenching at his chest. "Stop it. . . stop it please. . ." he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Quat?" Isis glanced at him worriedly. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Make them stop fighting. . ." The boy begged, "It hurts, Isis. . . They're so mad and sad and . . . and. . ."  
  
"Father. . ." The little girl called, "Father!"  
  
But Mr. Winner was preoccupied with his other daughters to pay attention to his youngest two children.  
  
Isis glared at her father and scowled. Her eyes glowed slightly, her blonde locks raising from her neck, and she stomped her foot angrily. "FATHER!" She shouted, sending a wave of invisible power shooting everywhere.  
  
Her sisters were knocked out of their chairs, Mr. Dashaa's paperwork went fluttering everywhere, her father was sent into the far wall.  
  
Quatre screamed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
AC 197 Preventer's HQ Earth  
  
"SALLY! What's going on with him!?" Trowa demanded, as he cradled his unconscious Koi in his arms. "This is becoming ridiculous! It's happening more frequently and it's becoming harder to wake him up!"  
  
"I'm not sure, Trowa. . ." She frowned apologetically, "I've never seen anything like this and it's not in the medical books either!" She shook her head helplessly, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since just after the Zero incident." Trowa whispered, "But it's gotten worse. . . so much worse. . ." He looked at the doctor, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose him."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
She suddenly fell to her knees, "NOT AGAIN!" She gritted through her teeth, gripping the sides of her head. "What the Hell is this?"  
  
Her power. . . the power that she had tried desperately for so long to control. . . was being manipulated without her permission. . .  
  
An image flashed through her head, and her eyes widened, 'A boy? A little boy? With blonde hair and blue eyes? Who?'  
  
The power lashed out, hitting everything in its path.  
  
'Quatre?' It was a fleeting thought; one that barely lasted a moment.  
  
The building shuddered as support beams were knocked over.  
  
She hadn't thought of him since that time. . . yet. . . she knew. She knew that this was Quatre's doing. . .  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, QUATRE!" She screamed, unleashing her power to its fullest extent. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
A/N Am I evil? Does this just confuse the Hell out of you?  
Please let me know.  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	9. Chapter eight

Another Chapter!  
Gomen ne for taking so long to update.  
  
Enjoy  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter eight  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
A.C. 197 Preventer's HQ  
  
Plaster fell, shattering against the tiled flooring as the building shuddered again. Trowa hissed as a piece hit his shoulder. He held Quatre closer as he used his own body to protect the unconscious boy.  
  
"What's going on?" Sally demanded of a passing agent, from the door way to her office.  
  
"There's been an explosion in the lower levels." The young man informed nervously, "Lady Une has issued an emergency evacuation."  
  
"My God. . ." The physician gasped, turning back to the banged boy, who looked down at the boy in his arms.  
  
"SALLY!" The doctor faced the hall, searching for the source of the voice. "SALLY!"  
  
"Wu Fei!" She called back, eyeing the Chinese boy, trying to fight against the flow of the panicked agents as the flocked to the fire escapes.  
  
"What are you still doing here!" He demanded, grabbing her wrist, "The building is going to collapse!"  
  
"Quatre. . ." She began, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh shit." The dark-haired boy groaned going to his friend's side, "Sally?"  
  
The woman shook her head, "I can't explain it, Wu Fei. . ." She appoligized.  
  
"And you really don't have time to, right now." A new voice rationalized.  
  
The trio turned, startled.  
  
"H-Hiiro?" Trowa frowned worriedly.  
  
"I estimate that we have three minutes before all exits will be inaccessible." The Japanese pilot moved forward, brushing by Wu Fei and kneeling next to the banged boy. Swiftly, he helped lift Quatre's limp form to his feet and hooked the blonde's right arm across his shoulder and used his other arm to support his waist. Trowa nodded and followed suit with the boy's left arm. "It's impossible to get down through the stair ways." Hiiro ordered, "We'll take the elevator."  
  
"Hiiro, aren't the elevators shut down in the event of a crisis?" Sally asked as she followed the pilots through the chaos.  
  
"Hn." Was all of the response that the 'Perfect Soldier' was going to divulge as he lead the way.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4  
  
She had never displayed this much power before; and the force of it was terrifying the little girl. The building quaked, threatening to crumble beneath the invisible stress placed upon it.  
  
Behind her, Isis could hear her father's distorted voice, she sisters' screams and Quatre's wailing. She tried so desperately to control it, to fight it. . . but it was too much. Suddenly, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.  
  
Iria.  
  
Iria was fighting against the surge of invisible power to get to her. At first Isis felt a sense of relief, thinking – hoping, that maybe her sister was coming to help her. However, the glint of metal and glass soon squashed that notion. Her sister, who was studying to become a doctor, was coming after her with a needle. . . Isis hated needles and a new panic, followed by a new wave of power erupted from the smaller girl.  
  
"NOOO!" She screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 197 Preventer's HQ  
  
Hiiro lead them to an elevator and quickly shut the door behind them. He then had Wu Fei take over in helping Trowa with Quatre, as the Japanese boy knelt by his waiting laptop. After pushing a few buttons, the elevator started to descend.  
  
"Hiiro, You are amazing!" Sally praised.  
  
"You've had this set up." Wu Fei smirked.  
  
"Since the building first quaked." Hiiro admitted.  
  
"Thank you, Hiiro." Trowa whispered, brushing back some of Quatre's blonde bangs.  
  
Hiiro frowned and knelt by the boy. "Don't thank me yet, Barton." He said coldly as he studied the unconscious blonde. He then locked the banged boy into a glaring contest. "You know." He stated evenly.  
  
"Does it matter?" Trowa countered. "The war is over, Hiiro."  
  
"I have orders."  
  
"We will retaliate."  
  
The lurching halt of the elevator followed by the sudden plunging into darkness cut off any retort that Hiiro might have said. Swearing under his breath, the pilot returned to his laptop, typing ferociously.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"The power's been cut off, and my laptop doesn't have enough juice to finish the job." He swore again, continuing to type.  
  
"We're trapped here?" Sally eeped, her breath beginning to quicken as she edged herself into a corner.  
  
"Sally?" Wu Fei frowned worriedly, reaching out to his girlfriend. "Nani?"  
  
She smiled weakly, "G-Gomen ne. . ." She whispered.  
  
"For what?" He asked concerned, as he reached up and brushed back some of her loose hair.  
  
"For being a weak onna. . ." turned from him, closing her eyes.  
  
"Sally. . ."  
  
"QUATRE!" Trowa shouted, startling everyone and attracting their attention. "QUATRE!" He shouted again, shaking the boy slightly.  
  
"Trowa, what's the matter!?" Sally demanded, silently thankful for something other than her predicament to concentrate on.  
  
"He's not breathing. . ." The banged boy whispered, fear evident in his face, reflecting in his visible eye. "He's. . . not. . ."  
  
"Wu Fei!" Sally beckoned, as she took the blonde from Trowa and laid him flat along the elevator floor. She checked the boy's air way and listened. She frowned confused. His windpipe wasn't blocked, yet Quatre was obviously not breathing. . . in fact. . .now that she was listening, it sounded as if his windpipe was being crushed.  
  
The Chinese boy lay a restraining, yet comforting hand on Trowa's shoulder. "This can't be happening. . ." The banged boy kept repeating, "Quatre. . . You can't leave me. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4  
  
The blonde boy grimaced as he desperately fought for his breath. Invisible hands had wrapped around his thin throat and were slowly and surely squeezing the life from him, and everyone else in the room.  
  
His sisters had already collapsed into unconsciousness not to long ago, and it seemed as if Father wouldn't be too far behind.  
  
Isis's fear had been replaced by a terrifying sense of angry glee as she tightened her mental grip on her victims.  
  
Quatre felt his mind become foggy, and his eyelids heavy. Silently he pleaded with his sister to release them, but the grip only tightened still. An animalistic desire to survive filled the child. Waves of terror and desperation radiated from him.  
  
"Stop it, Quatre. . ." Isis whispered, calmer than she had been, "It won't work this time. . . they can't help you. . ."  
  
The terror intensified.  
  
"STOP IT, QUATRE!" Isis commanded, her invisible grip tightening, "JUST STOP IT!"  
  
The terror wrapped itself around the girl, closing her in, and cutting her off.  
  
Quatre fell to the ground, tears flooding down his cheeks as he hungrily and painfully gulped in air. When he glanced up, he saw that his sister was laying in an unconscious heap. "Isis. . ." he croaked, before passing out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Isis. . ." Quatre croaked, with a slight groan, as he slowly came to.  
  
"QUATRE!" Trowa exclaimed, pushing by the Chinese boy and engulfing the little Arabian in a gentle but firm embrace, "DON'T Scare me like that again!" He hissed, "Never again. . ."  
  
"Trowa?" The blonde blinked confused, his voice hoarse. He was startled to feel the taller boy's body shudder. 'He's crying!' Quatre realized, "I'm sorry, Trowa. . . I'm sorry!" Trowa's embrace tightened in response.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sally asked.  
  
"Like my windpipe has been crushed." He answered painfully.  
  
"When we get out of here, I want to take you to the hospital, Quatre." Sally began.  
  
The blonde shook his head, "No Hospital!" He denied profusely.  
  
"Quat, you almost died." Wu Fei whispered.  
  
"What. . ." Quatre blinked again and looked into Trowa's eyes. The raging emotions he saw in their emerald depths and the emotions emanating from almost everyone in the. . . elevator?. . ."Oh Allah. . ." He threw himself into the brunette's arms, "Trowa, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"We're out." Hiiro announced as the doors slid open.  
  
"What's going on?" The blonde asked, looking around.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N: I hope I'm not causing too much confusion. ~-~;;;  
Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon!  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	10. Chapter nine

::points below::  
  
Look mina! I updated!  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
-  
  
Xx  
  
Chapter nine  
  
xX  
  
Duo ran into Hiiro's arms as soon as he saw the group approach the hospital, "Hiiro!" he gasped, as he tried not to hyperventilate, "I-I saw the news. . ."  
  
"I'm fine, Koi," the stoic boy assured, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, "we all are."  
  
The braided boy scanned each of his friends anyways, making his own speculations on their well being. Hiiro looked slightly pissed, but otherwise fine, as was Wu Fei. Sally appeared thankful to be out in open daylight, while Trowa seemed extremely concerned about Quatre. . . Duo's eyes widened as he laid eyes on his small friend. "Quatre! What happened to you?" he demanded.  
  
"I. . . I passed out again. . ." the blonde whispered, his voice still hoarse.  
  
"What are those bruises on your neck?" The braided boy scowled. "It looks like you were strangled!"  
  
"We don't know, Duo." Sally answered, saving Quatre from speaking some more. "In every sense, he has been. . . Yet we were with him the entire time, and no one laid a finger on him, or got close enough to do so."  
  
"Damn, Quat!" The braided boy shook his head.  
  
"I want a full report," Hiiro demanded, before herding his Koi away from the hospital and the crowd of reporters that were beginning to gather.  
  
"Report?" Quatre glanced up at the banged boy, who glared in the direction of the soldier.  
  
Xx  
  
The door banged loudly, echoing in the conference hall. He glared at the intrusion, "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Changing the rules of the game," the girl sneered, as she sauntered into the dim room.  
  
"You don't have the power to do that," he reminded, almost amused that she should try overpowering him. "And I have the leverage."  
  
"I have the power," she disagreed, chairs levitating to emphasize her point. "And I have the leverage."  
  
"Oh?" He leaned back in his chair, his fingers steeled together, not appearing the least bit intimidated. "And that would be. . .?"  
  
She allowed a smug gleam of confidence to light up her face, "I have what you want. . . What you've been wanting."  
  
"And that would be?" he repeated, mildly irritated.  
  
"A fully matured empath. . ."  
  
xX  
  
Quatre sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time since Sally had left to get the results of his blood tests. His throat was still curiously sore, so he refrained from speaking. 'Though. . .' The blonde mused, glancing at his Koi, who stood with his back towards him, as he glared out the window, 'Trowa doesn't seem to be in the mood for talking. . . even if I did want to say something. . .'  
  
He sighed again, idly swinging his feet, as he stared at the floor from his perch on the examination table. 'What's taking her so long?' The boy silently groaned, pulling at the collar of his hospital attire.  
  
Frowning, Quatre bit on his lower lip. 'Actually. . . Trowa hasn't spoken to me since we escaped HQ. . .'  
  
Tentatively, the blonde reached out to his Koi with his empathy. With a sharp gasp, he realized that Trowa was guarding his emotions, preventing him from reading him. Tears filled his eyes, "W-Why?" He rasped out.  
  
Trowa didn't answer, nor did he turn from the window.  
  
"You've never shut me out before. . ." Quatre shook his head bewildered, "W- Why?"  
  
Again the banged boy didn't reply.  
  
Shaking, the smaller boy pushed himself to his feet and approached the taller boy, "Trowa?" He whimpered, keenly watching the banged boy's profile for any response.  
  
Tears slid down his cheeks as the minutes passed, and the other still hadn't so much as glanced in his direction. "I-I don't understand. . ." He whispered, turning away as a muffled sob escaped him.  
  
Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist, from behind, drawing him close, as Trowa leaned his forehead against the blonde's slender shoulders, "Neither do I." He whispered.  
  
"I feel alone. . ." Quatre rasped, "I don't like this feeling. . ."  
  
"You're not alone, My Love. . ." Trowa assured, "I'm right here. . . I've always been right here. . ."  
  
"I know." The blonde breathed, "b-but, please. . . Trowa. . . don't hide from me. . .The silence frightens me. . ."  
  
"Do you trust me, Quatre?" The banged boy asked, loosening his embrace.  
  
The smaller boy blinked and turned to face his Koi. "Implicitly." He replied confused.  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Of course!" Quatre exclaimed, a mixture of shock and hurt raging in his azure eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Trowa sighed as he gazed into his lover's eyes. With a small smile, he caressed the smaller boy's cheek, brushing away his tears. "You won't let me help you. . . I'm afraid of losing you. . ." His embrace tightened, "Hell, You've already stopped breathing!"  
  
"But I'm okay, Trowa!"  
  
"This time! What about next time!? Sally might not be around!"  
  
"Trowa. . ."  
  
The boy sighed, and leaned his forehead against the thin shoulder. "He knows, Quatre."  
  
"Hiiro?" The boy gasped, as the wall Trowa had erected came crashing down with a raging flood of anger, fear, uncertainty, protectiveness, possessiveness, and boundless love slammed into him causing him to choke out, "how?"  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"What will he do?"  
  
Silence. The arms tightened around him.  
  
"Trowa! What will he do?"  
  
"Follow orders."  
  
He tried to suppress the shudder that ran down his spine as he whispered, "and Sally?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
They lapsed into a tense silence.  
  
"We'll fight this, Quatre," Trowa promised. "I'm not going to lose you. . ."  
  
"I know, Koi. . ."  
  
A light knock interrupted their somber thoughts. Looking up, they watched Sally enter and close the door behind her. "Quatre. . ." she began, gesturing to the examination table. Both boys sat on the edge, Trowa's arm around the smaller boy protectively, and supportively. "Do you know what a psychic echo is?"  
  
"I've heard of it before. . . but I'm not sure as to what it is." The blonde frowned.  
  
"In the early pre-colony history, new-types were known as psychics," Sally explained. "As more psychic's powers became active, a new type of allergy (for lack of a better word) manifested."  
  
"What allergy?" Trowa glared.  
  
"It's referred to as a psychic echo. What that means is, that when two New-types with active powers cross, they lose control of their respective powers."  
  
"But I've haven't been around any other new-types. . ." The blonde shook his head.  
  
"You're probably reacting to someone close,"Sally shrugged. "Your family perhaps?"  
  
"Only my mother. . . and she passed away when I was born."  
  
"None of your sisters?" the doctor pressed.  
  
Quatre frowned and shook his head.  
  
"That seems unlikely. With 29 sisters, you might not even know that they're a new-type. Who have you seen recently?"  
  
"In the last week? Just you and the guys; Trowa's been keeping me at home."  
  
"Though you did go to the beach and HQ," the banged boy reminded.  
  
"But I didn't have any problems at the beach," Quatre reminded.  
  
"And you still have these fainting spells?" she frowned. "It must either be a very powerful new-type, or you're exceptionally close. . . Quatre, do you remember anything when you faint?"  
  
The boy sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to massage away the headache that was coming, "um. . . kinda. . . but not really. . . I mean. . . I get a feeling of nostalgia? I see images, and hear things. . . but afterwards I don't remember what they were. . ."  
  
Sally thought about that for a moment before continuing, "Quat. . . every time you wake up. . . Something seems wrong with you?"  
  
"Wrong with me?"  
  
"Like the fever you had when you passed out in Wu Fei's car. . ." Trowa offered.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It might be a clue as to what you see, and who is causing this. . ."  
  
"Quat. . . in the elevator, you cried out for someone named Isis. . ."Trowa frowned, "who is she?"  
  
The blonde's brow furrowed as he pondered that question, "I don't have a clue. . ."  
  
"Hmm. . . I'd like it if you would do some research for me into your family's history and see who had New-Type abilities, "Sally said. "Nowadays, it's usually hereditary by at least four generations, and with such a large family, I find it hard to believe that you are the only Newtype of this generation."  
  
"I will," the blonde promised.  
  
"How can we stop it?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"There is no way to stop it, but to overcome it."  
  
"How can he overcome something he doesn't know exists?" The banged boy countered.  
  
"The same way I conquered the Zero system," Quatre said with determination.  
  
Trowa quirked an eyebrow, "explain."  
  
"It's a matter of concentration," the smaller boy elaborated, "a matter of blocking the mental intrusion."  
  
"If it's so easy, then why haven't you been able to do it yet?" the banged boy questioned.  
  
"Because he didn't know what he was up against," Sally interrupted. "Even so, it won't be that easy, Quatre."  
  
The blonde shot her a slight glare as Trowa gave him a glare of his own. "Sally. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre, but this is too serious to sugarcoat," the doctor sighed. "In order to block such an attack, you must know exactly who you're blocking. . . if you don't, and the attacks continue. . . you could die."  
  
Xx  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N: Gomen ne for taking so long to update!  
  
Life is hectic.  
  
Just please don't be forming any angry mobs!  
  
::looks around nervously::  
  
Um. . .  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Please update.  
  
-  
  
Weissangel24 


	11. Chapter ten

Xx

Chapter Ten

xX

"You have such a large family, Quatre. . ." Duo mused as he helped his friend go through endless albums and records, "How do you keep them all straight?"

"I don't." the blonde replied, as he turned another page of the photo album. "I have not met even half of my sisters. If I saw one on the street, I wouldn't know it."

"It's a good thing you've got Trowa then." The braided boy smirked. The banged boy raised an eyebrow towards the other boy, and Duo elaborated, "Otherwise you might end up dating one of your sisters and not realize it."

"Duo, that is a disgusting thought." Quatre frowned, throwing a pillow from the couch at the boy.

"I'm just saying!"

"Well don't." The blonde huffed, "Besides, I'm the youngest. They're all at least four years older than me. I think that if I didn't have Trowa, I wouldn't want a girl who was older than me."

"I am still in the room." Trowa frowned, "If you want to talk about replacing me, you could at least ask me to leave first."

"Green really is your color." Duo snickered, dodging another pillow that was thrown at him. "Careful, Quat. . . You'll run out of ammunition."

"Ignore him, Trowa." Quatre sighed rubbing at his temples, "I could never replace you, you know that." He leaned over an gave a light kiss on the other boy's cheek.

"Hn." The banged boy nodded, turning the page of the book he was studying.

"Hey, Quat. . .?" Duo frowned as he held out a book for the blonde to see, "Why is there a missing picture?"

"I don't know. Maybe the glue didn't stick?"

"There's a missing picture in this book as well." Trowa noted, also holding up his book.

"Some of these books are quite old." Quatre shrugged, as he turned the page of his own book.

"They can't be that old. They both have pictures of you in them."

"I couldn't tell you." The blonde sighed as he massaged his temples.

"Headache?" Trowa whispered, setting his book down on the coffee table.

Quatre shook his head, and blinked several times. "It's nothing."

"Maybe we should take a break, Quat?" Duo frowned slightly, "Isn't it almost time for lunch?"

"I suppose. . ."

"Go get some aspirin and Duo and I'll make some sandwiches." Trowa suggested, kissing his Koi on the temple.

The blonde merely nodded as he pushed his book aside and stepped over the obstacle course of books that littered the study.

"Tuna fish?" Duo asked.

"Turkey." The blonde replied. "No tomato."

"You got it." Duo grinned as the blonde disappeared from view. Sighing, he turned to Trowa, "What's the matter with him?" He asked, "I know he saw Sally yesterday. . . and what exactly is it that we're looking for in these albums? I don't think you played hooky from work to reminisce about Q's family."

"I can't say, Duo." Trowa answered truthfully, setting his book aside.

"Why not?" The braided boy persisted. "I hate how you and Hiiro seem to know everything that goes on and I'm always left out of the loop! Something is very wrong with Quat, and I want to know what!"

"I really can't say, Duo." Trowa insisted. "Not only because I don't really get it myself, but because it would pose a threat to your life!"

"Oh?" Duo scoffed, "And how is a bit of information about my friend going to kill me?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." The banged boy pointed out.

"That's nice. I'm not a cat!" the other boy retorted.

"Duo. . ." Trowa sighed, "Hiiro. . . Hiiro still follows their orders, right?"

"To the letter. It's sooo annoying! It really pisses me off." The braided boy rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If I told you what I know, Hiiro would be ordered to assassinate you."

The boy's violet eyes grew large with shock, "No way. . . No freakin' way. . ."

"Way." Trowa confirmed. "As it is, he may be ordered to eliminate Quatre and I."

"He wouldn't. . . He couldn't. . ." Duo denied, "We're his friends! We're his family!" He looked at Trowa pleadingly, "I love him. . ."

"Which is why, I'm not saying anything to you." Trowa finished, standing from the couch and heading to the kitchen, leaving the stunned boy to contemplate the seriousness of his words.

"Damn." Duo whispered numbly. "Damn."

Xx

A.C. 185 Winner Estates L4

"You are too dangerous, Isis." Mr. Winner said coldly, nodding to the two men who held his daughter in a firm restraint. "You have nearly killed your sisters, myself and Quatre for the last time. I'm sending you away."

"Father! You can't!" The girl exclaimed, "I'll be good! I promise! It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen! Everyone's okay! Father! Please!?"

"I'm sorry, Isis." He continued, turning his back on the child, "You've left me no choice."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed, and the walls began to shake.

"They will sedate you if necessary." Her father warned.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked as she was held down and a needle was driven into her thin arm.

In moments the child was still.

"I want her taken far away from here." Mr. Winner ordered. "Earth. She is to be locked up, and never released."

"Yes sir." The men bowed before picking up the girl and carring her from the estate, her family and everything she had ever known.

Xx

Upstairs, Quatre huddled in the far corner of his room, hugging his rabbit tighter than ever. Tears streamed down his face as his sister's fear and anger hit him. "Isis. . ." he cried. "I'm so sorry. . ."

xX

"Iria." Mr. Winner called, "I want you to tell Kisa to come here please."

"Father, you aren't serious!" His daughter protested.

"I won't ask twice."

The young woman sighed, "Yes, father, forgive my insubordination. I-I'll retrieve her at once."

Xx

A.C. 197 Gundam Pilot's Safehouse

CRASH!

Trowa dashed out of the kitchen, followed closely by Duo, "QUATRE!" He called, running up the stairs, taking them three steps at a time. "QUATRE ANSWER ME!"

"QUAT!?" Duo called upon bursting through the boy's bedroom door.

A quick scan of the room revealed that it was empty, however, the sounds of running water led them to the bathroom.

"Quatre?" Trowa called as he tried to push the door open. He frowned when it only opened so far. Something was blocking it. "Quatre, answer me!" The boy pleaded.

xX

A.C. 185 Winner Estate L4

"Don't worry, Quatre." Kisa smiled forcibly, "It won't hurt."

"I dun wanna forget." The boy whimpered, "Where's Isis? I want Isis!"

"Isis is no longer a part of our lives. . ." Iria said as Kisa's eyes began to glow a faint violet hue.

Xx

To be continued. . .


	12. Chapter eleven

A/N 9/25/04 This is a repost. Kai-Li found an inconsistency that needed to be mended, and so I have. Thank you Kai-Li for your reviews and your help in catching my mistakes.

-

Weissangel24

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter eleven

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, God! Quatre, answer me, please!" Trowa pleaded through the blocked door.

"Do you keep the bathroom window locked?" Duo asked, "Can we get in through there?"

"Quatre doesn't like the cold linoleum . . ." Trowa shook his head, his frustration and near panic written on his face. The braided boy feared that his banged friend might even be sick. "He keeps the window closed. . ."

"But is it locked?" Duo pressed.

"I-I don't know. . ." Trowa moaned, hitting his head against the bathroom door repeatedly. "Quatre, please. . ."

With a slight frown, the braided boy rested his hand against the taller boy's shoulder, restraining him from banging his head again. "Tro, I know you're worried as hell, but you can't lose it." He warned. "I want you to stay right here. I'm going to go outside and see if I can't get in through the window."

"How?" Trowa questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Hey!" Duo tossed him a manic grin, "It's me -Master of thievery and stealth. I'll be in and out in no time. Why don't you call Sally? She might be needed."

"Be careful, Duo. . ." The banged boy warned, "Hiiro will never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Yeah. . . at the moment though, I really don't care what Hiiro does." The boy frowned grimly, "I still can't believe that he'd follow even those orders. . ." he sighed, before plastering on his smirk again. "See ya on the other side!"

XxX

"You, Kisa and I are the only ones who retain any knowledge of that abomination." Mr. Winner said sternly. "It is a secret that we must take to our graves."

"Father, isn't this a little harsh?" Iria tried to reason, "She's just a little girl, and a member of this family."

"Iria, I tried to give her a chance, but she is just too dangerous." He sighed warily and rubbed at his temples, trying to ward of the migraine that was beginning to set in. "Winner Enterprises cannot afford the bad publicity associated with her behavior."

"She is your daughter!" Iria snapped.

"Not anymore."

"Father. . ." Kisa spoke up, "What will happen to her now?"

"She will remain in the institution for the remainder of her life."

XxX

"Come on, Quat. . ." Duo coaxed, splashing water onto his friend's pale face. "You're giving Tro a heart-attack. . ."

"Please, Koi. . ." Trowa whispered, his hand tightly wrapped around the smaller boy's.

"Sally is on her way, correct?" Duo asked, casting his distraught friend a glance. Trowa merely nodded in response, his mouth forming a grim expression, while his eyes were a turbulent storm of emotion. "He'll be just fine!" The braided boy tried to encourage, "He's stronger than he looks."

"I know he's strong. . ." The banged boy whispered, "But I need him to wake up. . .Please, Quatre. . ."

The blonde groaned slightly, his face contorting in discomfort before his brilliant eyes fluttered open.

"QUATRE!" the boys exclaimed.

The smaller boy gasped in surprise when the taller boy assaulted him with a hug. He could feel the normally stoic boy's body shudder with the force of his sobs as the banged boy rained kisses on his face.

"Duo?" he whispered in a meek and groggy voice. "What happened? Why are we in the bathroom?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." The braided boy sighed with relief.

"Well. . . I came in to lie down. . . and I felt. . . I felt a presence. . . It was familiar yet a stranger to me. . . My head started to spin. . . And. . ." the blonde's eyes grew wide and fearful, "Someone was with me! In the room! She was laughing at me. . . I don't know what happened after that. . ."

"Did you recognize her?" Trowa whispered as he fought to get himself under control.

"Actually. . . She did look familiar. . . but more than that. . . she _felt_ familiar. . . I can't explain it." He murmured. "She acted like she was after something. . ."

"Wonder what it could have been. . .?" Duo pondered.

Trowa watched the conversation in silence, before stepping forward and sweeping the smaller boy off his feet.

"Trowa?" the blonde questioned.

"Sally is on her way." He replied, lying the boy down onto their bed.

"I won't argue." Quatre whispered quietly, snuggling deeper into his Koi's embrace. "I'm so sorry, Trowa!"

"I know. . . I know. . ." The banged boy reassured, kissing the top of the boy's forehead. "We'll beat this, Quat. I promise."

XxX

"I've located his residence." Isis reported into her wrist-com. "Right now, he's accompanied by two other guys. As soon as he's alone, I'll nab him."

"Excellent." His voice replied. "Your daughter appreciates your resourcefulness in completing this mission."

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS!" Isis shouted into the radio, "You leave her alone!"

"Don't worry. She's perfectly safe. . . as long as you do as you're told." His haughty smirk could be heard though the line.

XxX

A/N: - ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz ::I'm asleep::

Sorry for any mistakes, I'm typing this at 1 in the morning and my eyes are falling closed. . .


	13. Chapter twelve

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter twelve

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sally hadn't been of much help when she had arrived. All she was really able to do was take another blood sample and ask the blonde to come in for some more CAT scans in the morning. The doctor was very concerned that Quatre had seemed to have met the aggressor face to face yet was unable to identify her.

Trowa frowned thoughtfully as he watched his angel sleep. "How many dangers will we have to overcome, Koi?" he asked in a hushed voice. "How many times must your life be put in danger, simply because you are 'Quatre Raberba Winner'?" He reached out and brushed back some of the other boy's golden bangs, "How much do you have to suffer?"

"Trowa?" A whisper came from the doorway, as it cracked open, allowing a sliver of blinding light into the room.

"Nani, Duo?"

"How's he doing?"

"Sleeping." He sighed as he traced Quatre's jaw line with a delicate touch. "Has Hiiro returned?"

"No, He's still at Preventer's HQ trying to follow some lead you guys came up with before you started to play hooky from work." He flashed the banged boy a mischievous grin, "I heard that Lady Une wasn't happy in the least to have both you and Quat out of commission. I heard she's going to have you both demoted to janitorial staff."

"I really don't care what Une does." Trowa shrugged, "All I care about is him being better again. . ."

The braided boy leaned against the doorframe, a soft smile on his shadowed features, "You're a good guy, Tro. Quat couldn't have picked anyone better." He complimented, before disappearing as he closed the door once more.

XoXoXoX

A.C. 195 Earth Somewhere in Russia

"Quatre don't!" Trowa protested as he watched in horror while the smaller pilot exited his Gundam, his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Trowa. . ." the blonde whispered, a look of determination, set on his face.

"Don't worry about me, Quatre!" Trowa tried reason, "YOU'VE got to get out of here."

"Negative, 03." The boy's caring voice declined sharply, "If I surrender, then you and Hiiro can escape. If you stay then OZ will capture all three of us. . . Then who would be left for the rescue mission?" He smiled softly. "Go, Trowa. Take Hiiro with you."

"Quatre. . ." The banged boy shook his head in futile rebellion. "I won't leave you here!"

"Trowa, promise me!" Quatre glared, "Promise me that you'll escape!"

"Quat. . ."

"I wouldn't be able to stand it, Trowa. . . If you're caught as well. . . and you're tortured. . ." The blonde shook his head, "I'd die, Trowa. . . I'd die from feeling that. . ."

"I understand. . ." The banged boy promised, reaching down and gathering the unconscious form of Hiiro Yui before making his escape.

Quatre watched as his friends ran for their lives, tears streaming his face, "I love you, Trowa. . ." He whispered so that none could hear. "I'm sorry I never told you. . . but I do. I love you more than anything or anybody. . . that's why. . . that's why you have to get away. . ."

XoXoXoX

Quatre grimaced as the soldiers snapped handcuffs to his thin wrists. He could feel Trowa's guilt, and his fears, as well as the more foul, lustful emotions of some of his captors.

"Well, well, well. . ." The commanding officer mused, circling the blonde, "What do we have here?" The man ran a finger under Quatre's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Are you sure that his pretty boy is a Gundam pilot? He looks to. . . girly."

The blonde shuddered, as he cringed away from the offending officer's touch. Unshed tears burned in his eyes, as he squeezed his eye's shut. 'Trowa. . . please get away from here!' He silently pleaded as his friend's horror at the situation hit him, causing him to wince slightly. 'Just go. . .' Swallowing hard, Quatre looked past the soldier to meet hidden green eyes. "You promised. . ." He whispered, before his legs gave out and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

XoXoXoX

From under the cover of nearby trees, the banged boy felt a terrible twist in his chest as he watched OZ take the small blonde captive. 'Don't worry my love. . .' He silently vowed, as his grip on the other boy tightened. 'You won't stay there for long. . .'

XoXoXoX

AC 198 Earth, One of Quatre's estates

Trowa shook his head from his musings at the small, frightened whimper Quatre had made in his sleep.

Frowning at the tense expression on the boy's face, "What is it, Koi?" He whispered, smoothing back the blonde's bangs.

"Y-You p-promised. . ." the boy moaned as a tear slipped past his sleeping eyelids. "Y-you p-promised, T-Trowa. . ."

"Promised? Promised What, Koi?" The banged boy asked earnestly, brushing the tear away.

"Y-You. . . promised. . ."

XoXoXoX

To be continued. . .

A/N ::yawns:: I am soooooo tired.

It seems the only time I have to write now is when I am so out of it that my thought process doesn't make sense.

::sighs:: If anyone finds something I screwed up on, please let me know so that I may fix it when I'm more coherent.

Arigato Minna.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz


	14. Chapter thirteen

A/N Warning: attempted rape. Rating goes up for this chapter to R.

You're warned. Don't blame me if you don't like what's written.

Thank you.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz

Weissangel24

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter thirteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 195 Earth Somewhere in Russia

"Such a pretty boy. . ." The larger man purred, approaching the cornered blonde.

"I'm warning you." Quatre hissed, his cuffed hands clenching behind his back. "Lay one finger on me and you're a dead man!"

"I'm sure." He smirked smuggle, slowly unbuttoning his uniform jacket. "Who's going to kill me? You?"

"Slow and painful." The blonde swore.

He nodded, chuckling low in his throat. "I doubt that." He patronized, "You may be a Gundam Pilot, but you haven't killed anyone with your own hands. You're to pure. To innocent." He reached out and ran his finger along the boy's cheek, "You won't hurt me."

"You're so sure about that?" Quatre glared defiantly at his captor. His teeth clenched as his body tremmered with tension. "Go to Hell!"

"Hell?" He laughed. "Boy, you have no idea what hell is."

"And you do?"

"I'm the creator of Hell."

"What!?" Quatre flinched against the callous touch along his jaw line.

"Ever hear of the term 'Newtype'?" the man stepped back, watching the boy carefully.

"I have." Quatre whispered, his gaze never leaving the other's.

"What have you heard?"

"What does it matter?"

"Greatly. It matters greatly. You see, I'm one of the most powerful newtypes alive. I can turn the things in your mind into reality. The good. The bad. Your worst nightmares. All real. Your own personal Hell."

"You're an illusionist."

"So to speak." He smirked, "Would you like a demonstration? Let's see. . . What do you fear?"

XoXoXoX

AC 198 Earth, One of Quatre's estates

Trowa frowned as the blonde's slender fingers twisted into the sheets. "Quat?" He asked, reaching out to the smaller boy.

"S-Stop it! G-Get out of My Head!"

XoXoXoX

A.C. 195 Earth Somewhere in Russia

Quatre staggered back until he hit the wall. He then slid to a crouch "S-Stop it! G-Get out of My Head!"

"You know, it's interesting. . . I don't actually know what you're seeing. I'm just manipulating different parts of your brain. Memory. . . Optical sensors. . ."

"Bastard!" The boy hissed.

"Such language! I wonder what you see to spark such a response."

Quatre's body quaked as his expression pinched in panicked fright, as he stared forward with a cloudy glaze. "It's not real! It's not real!"

"Oh, it is real." The man chuckled again, as he reached out and began to unbutton the teenager's shirt.

"No. . . No, No. . ." Quatre whimpered, "No-No. . ."

"What do you see?" He murmured huskily as he leaned in to lick at the now exposed column of alabaster throat, as his hands quested elsewhere.

XoXoXoX

"You must choose. Your Father's life or that of the pilot 03?" The blonde girl sneered.

"Quatre, save your father! I'm a Nanashi. Don't worry about me. I won't be missed. . ."

"Damn it boy! Stop wasting time! We have work to do!"

"B-But. . ."

"You have one minute."

"I can't choose!" He cried out in heartbreaking torment. "This isn't real!"

"Then I'll have to kill them both." She raised her gun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XoXoXoX

"THIS ISN'T REAL!" Quatre screamed, his desperation lashing out at his tormentor, pushing him away with an invisible force.

"WHAT the-!?" the man stumbled back.

Clarity entered the angry azure eyes that glared hatefully at the older man. "It's not real. . ." the blonde repeated. "There's no emotion. Just an empty horror flic. . . it's not real!"

"Emotion!?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Shit! Another Newtype!"

Quatre shivered as he became aware of his bare chest and open fly. "I warned you!" He said in a dangerously low tone, "That I'd kill you if you so much as laid a finger on me. . ." He locked a challenging glare onto the man. "You had to test my word?"

"You won't kill me." He sneered, his self-confidence slightly shaken. "You are bound. Helpless."

With ease, the blonde pushed himself to his feet. "I don't do helpless." He sneered as he held up the handcuffs he had escaped.

"YOU little shit!" He yelled, reaching for his gun.

XoXoXoX

AC 198 Earth, One of Quatre's estates

Hiiro quietly crept into his room and shut the door behind him. He smiled softly as he noticed Duo curled up on their bed. Thinking the braided boy was asleep, the Japanese boy deposited his keys, wallet, and weapons onto his dresser before going into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower.

"Hiiro. . .?" Duo's subdued voice whispered when the boy reentered the bedroom, clad in only a towel around his waist.

"Gomen ne, Duo. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

Hiiro frowned at the saddened tone from his usually hyper lover. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I. . . I've just been thinking. . ." The braided boy whispered, his eyes stared at the floor as he shied away from his lover's concerned touch.

"About what?"

"Hiiro. . . T-The war is over. . . right?"

"Right."

"No more jumping at the 'Mad Five's every beckoning command?"

"I guess so?"

"No more missions?"

"Duo, what is this about?"

"Y-You know. . . my best friend- My brother. . . is sick. . ."

"Quatre's not doing any better?"

"T-Trowa. . . H-he won't tell me what's wrong with Quatre. . ." The braided boy looked up, finially meeting his love's eyes. "H-he said that you'd kill me if he did. . ."

"Duo. . ."

"Would you? Would you kill me, Hiiro?" Duo demanded, his violet orbs a storm of pain, "Would you kill Trowa, or Quatre?"

"The orders stand, Duo."

"THE FUCKING WAR IS OVER, HIIRO!" the boy shouted, jumping from his seat on the bed. "THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH US ANYMORE! THEY CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES FOR ALL WE CARE!"

"Duo. . ."

"They're our friends, Hiiro. . ." Duo said, breaking down into tears. "They're our family. . . You don't go and shoot family members just because some moron tells you too. . . you stand by them and protect them. . ."

"The secret that Quatre has is a dangerous threat to everyone we know. It would seriously compromise us if it ever got out. Trowa isn't even supposed to know."

"Compromise what, Hiiro?" Duo shook his head, "I'm confused. You admit the war is over, you admit that we don't have anymore missions, and that we don't have to listen to those shit-heads anymore. . . so what is being compromised?"

". . ."

"I want to know what is wrong with my friend." The braided boy insisted, heading for the bedroom door. "If that means you have to shoot me, then so be it, Hiiro! I wouldn't want to be with you anyway, knowing that you turned your back on your friends."

"Duo!" He called out as the door opened and the boy disappeared behind it, as it slammed shut. "A mission is a mission. . ."

XoXoXoX

To be continued. . .

A/N is anyone confused yet?


	15. Chapter fourteen

A/N Same warnings apply as the last chapter.

Attempted Rape. Rating is up to R for this chapter.

Don't like it, or are too young, you've been warned.

-zzzz

Weissangel24

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Fourteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 195 Earth Somewhere in Russia

Trowa frowned as he fired four rapid shots into the throats of four OZ soldiers. Glancing at the homing device on his watch, as he stepped of the withing forms fo dying gaurds drowning in their own gurgling blood.

"Almost there, Quat. . ." He breathed, turning the final corner, delivering two bullets to two brains.

With a deafening BANG, the banged pilot kicked the door open, doing a room sweep with his weapon.

The first thing Trowa noted was that the ceiling light was buzzing, sending sparks as it flickered on and off. Gunsmoke lingered in the air laying tribute to the dead man that lay in a growing puddle of blood. The banged boy felt a stabbing fear and dread pierce his heart.

The man wasn't wearing any pants.

Swallowing the unfamiliar emotion, he swept the room for. . . "Quatre!" He gasped, rushing to the boy's side. Kneeling next to him, the banged pilot took in the other's condition.

The smaller boy was huddled in the corner, hugging his knees close to his shaking body. His bottom lip was swollen and bloody; the fresh liquid glistening against the ugly purple bruise that covered his pale face.

The boy's usually pristine shirt was shredded til the remnants scarcly offered any covering at all. His pants were in no better shape. Other bruises screamed out from his bare arms and legs. His hair was matted and dirty, caked with blood. His eyes. . .

"Oh, God. . ." Trowa shook his head in denial as he took in his friend's expression.

The blonde's eyes. . . usually full of life, love and joy. . . were dead. Locked into staring at nothing.

"Quatre?" He whispered, hesitantly, reaching out and gently touching the blonde's shoulder. "Quatre, please look at me?"

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . ." the boy's raw voice whispered repeatedly, his life-less expression never changing.

"Quater, come on. . . we have to get out of here. . ." the banged boy coaxed.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . ."

"Quatre. . . Please. . . It's me. Trowa. . . Won't you look at me? Won't you see me?" Trowa pleaded.

The mantra of apologies went silent as twin tracks of tears streaked down pale cheeks.

"Quatre. . .?"

"T-Trowa. . .?" Came the quiet whimper.

"I'm here, Quat. . . you're safe." the banged pilot whispered reasuringly as he gathered the smaller boy in his arms and held him close.

"I wasn't trained enough. . . I. . . I wasn't. . ."

"No, Quat. . . No. . ."

"Not strong. . . not strong enough. . . It's my-"

"DON'T, Quatre!" Trowa snapped a bit harsher then he meant to, causing the smaller boy to cringe. "Don't blame yourself. . ." He continued gentler, "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"I. . . I. . ."

"Come on, Quatre. . . Let's get out of here. . ."

"Is. . . Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"I did it. . . I killed him. . ."

"He can't hurt you." The banged boy tried to reasure.

"I. . . I've never. . . killed anyone . . . outside of my gundam. . . before. . ." The boy whispered, much to Trowa's surprise and horror. "It. . . it feels. . . darker. . . stronger. . . then when I can't see them. . ."

"You feel them die?" Trowa felt sick with that realization. "Oh, Quat. . ." he sighed, holding the blonde tighter against him, "I'm sorry. . ."

"He wouldn't believe me . . . when I told him that I'd kill him. . . He just. . . Just kept trying. . ."

"He can't hurt you anymore, Quatre." Trowa said gently. "He can't touch you."

"I know." The boy replied, his speech becoming clearer. "He got so mad, Trowa. . . almost in a rage. . . But I fought. I fought until I killed him. . . and now he's dead." The boy's tone became angry. "He had no right."

"No, Quat. He didn't."

"I didn't let him."

"What?"

"I didn't let him touch me. . . that's why he got so mad. . . Why he hit me. . . I fought everytime he tried something. . . I killed him before he could."

"Quatre. . ." Trowa asked, holding the battered boy away from him, so that their eyes could meet. "I'm sorry, but I need to know. . . were you raped?"

"Didn't you hear me, Trowa?" The blonde shook his head, "He had no right. It wasn't his to take and I didn't let him. I killed the Son-of-a-Bitch."

". . .!" The banged boy felt a wave of relief wash over him as he pulled the smaller boy close to him in a tight hug. "I'm glad."

Grimmacing in pain, Quatre pushed away.

"Sorry." The boy flushed slightly. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." The blonde nodded as the other pilot helped him to his feet and taking the gun that Trowa silently held out to him.

"You're bleeding." Trowa frowned, kneeling down and pulling away the boy's blood soaked shirt.

Startled, the smaller boy looked down at his side, "Huh. I didn't notice. . . must have happened when we were wrestling for the gun. . ." Intrieged, Quatre probed the wound with his finger.

"Don't make it worse!" Trowa chided, catching the boy's hand and stilling it. "You'll make it get infected."

"It's not deep." Quatre blushed slightly when he realized that the taller boy still held his hand. "How are we getting out of here?"

"I have a motorcycle half a mile into the woods. Do you think-"

"I'll make it." Quatre said with determination, squeezing the hand that Trowa still held. He smiled as the taller boy blushed deeply as he dropped the hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"I'm not." Quatre grinned, as widely as his split lip would allow. "Besides. . . It's not like I didn't know you had an attraction to me, Trowa." He teased. "You've already kissed me."

"Attraction. . .?" The banged boy frowned, confused and hurt, ". . . Is that. . . Is that what you think I feel? Only an attraction?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his taller friend. With a faint smile, he opened his mouth to reply. However, his words were cut off by the echoing sound of military boots. "We need to leave or we'll be trapped." Quatre stated earnestly. "I won't stay here again, Trowa." He shuddered. "I can't."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Trowa asked, offering the smaller boy his hand. "Let's go."

XoXoXoX

AC 198 Earth, One of Quatre's estates

Quatre opened his eyes slowly. Tilting his head to the side, he could see his Koi hunched over in his chair, next to him, his hand tightly held in the other's. A small smile crossed the pale boy's face as a tiny snore escaped from the taller boy.

Sighing, his thoughts drifted. He could just barely remember what he had dreamed. Dreamed? More like relived.

He shuddered involuntarily.

He didn't ever want to remember what happened in that cell, or to that officer. In truth, he didn't want to admit what had happened. What nearly had happened. True, he wasn't '_Raped_', but it was far worse then he allowed Trowa to believe.

"You okay?"

"Trowa!" the blonde gasped, his train of thought interupted. "I-I thought you were asleep. . ."

"I was just dozing. . ."

"Hn. . ."

"You didn't answer my question." Trowa whispered, moving to sit beside the blonde, brushing back some of the boy's hair, "Are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream. . ."

"You too?" The banged boy frowned slightly, "What was yours about?"

"It was nothing. . .What do you mean, 'You too?'"

Trowa looked away, down at an old coffee stain that marred the creamy perfection of the carpet. "Just forgotten memories rearing their ugly heads. . ."

"You dreamt about the base in Russia, didn't you." Quatre stated quietly.

"Yes." The banged boy glanced at the blonde. "You?"

". . .Right. . . I know you don't want to talk about it. . . and that's fine, but if we're sharing memories at the same time. . ."

"Coincidence." Quatre shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Quatre. . . could you be experiencing someone else's memories when you black out?"

"I think you have to be telepathic for that to happen." Quatre dismissed. "I'm not."

"What about the other person?"

"Maybe. . . but that wouldn't explain us sharing memories." The blonde pointed out. "You're not telepathic."

"Don't look so worried, Trowa!" The boy smiled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his Koi. "Coincedence."

XoXoXoX

To be continued. . .


	16. Chapter fifteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Fifteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

AC 198 Earth, One of Quatre's estates

"I don't think this is a very good idea, Quatre." The banged boy said with a frown.

"Come on, Trowa!" the smaller boy whined slightly, pulling on the taller boy's arm. "I've been shut up in the house for the last week- except to go have Sally poke and prod at me. . . I need to get out!"

"But Quatre. . ."

"I haven't passed out since the bathroom." Quatre reminded him, "Three days ago."

". . ."

"Please, Koi?"

Trowa regarded the smaller boy before letting out a sigh, "What would you like to do?"

A smile spread across the blonde's face as he threw arms around his love, "Thank you, Trowa!"

XoXoXoX

"I grow tiresome of this wait, Isis." He growled, his fingers drumming impatiently on the arm of his chair.

"His friends have kept him under constant watch." She tried to explain. "I can't get close."

"Somehow, I doubt that. You are the most powerful New-type that I have come across next to me of course."

"The most powerful?" she smirked. "You obviously know nothing of my brother."

"I lose my patience."

"You never had any."

His glare deepened, sending silent threats to the young telekinetic. "I would advise you not to antagonize me. I still have your daughter."

"You are a coward to hide behind a child." She sneered.

"A coward? Or just smart?"

". . ."

"You have two days." He decided. "After which, if you have not delivered your brother to me. . . I will have your daughter killed."

"You bastard!"

"I believe that will provide enough of an incentive to get you to do your job."

"Incentive!? I don't need an incentive! I told you I would get him for you and I will; but I can't do it with his friends constantly hovering about him!"

"I'm tired of excuses; therefore, I will no longer accept any." He leaned back, his fingers steapling together. "Two days."

"But-"

"Times a wasting."

XoXoXoX

"That movie was fantastic!" Quatre gushed, "Amazing special affects!"

"It's amazing what people can do with computers nowadays." Trowa agreed, sliding his arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him close, as they walked down the sidewalk. "So now what shall we do?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I could go for some pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Unless you'd like something else?"

"Pizza's fine. . . I just don't remember you ever eating it before. . . you always pass when Duo orders out. . ."

"I prefer my pizza to be a bit more simplistic than what Duo chooses." Trowa chuckled. "I doubt you even know every topping he orders."

"Ah. . . no, I don't think he's ever said. . ."

"Well, I was unfortunate. . . or maybe very fortunate. . . to overhear him placing the order."

"Oh. . ." Quatre frowned slightly, "Do I-"

"No, You don't want to know." Trowa shook his head.

"So what do you wan-"

"Quatre?" Trowa asked concerned, when the blonde suddenly froze mid-sentence. "Quatre, what's wrong?" He shook the boy when he did not answer, "QUATRE!"

"She's. . . here. . ." the smaller boy whispered, before his knees buckled and he collapsed into the taller boy's arms.

"Who's here? Quatre?" The banged boy demanded of the unconscious boy, "Who!?"

"Me." A young woman's voice announced.

Trowa lifted his head to see a girl, slightly older than himself, with long platinum blonde hair that matched the blonde he cradled. "Who are you?"

"Just a member of the family." She smirked, fingering a pendent she wore around her neck.

The banged boy's embrace tightened protectively around his Koi, "I don't know you." He glared.

"I wouldn't expect you too." She shrugged, dropping the pendent.

Trowa's eyes widened as he recognized the piece of jewelry. "You're the thief. . ." He murmured in surprise.

"Thief?" She questioned, before a smile spread across her face, "Oh, you're the Preventer who's in charge of the Foxwood investigation. Must be frustrating for you, having no leads to go by. . . No, I'm not a thief. Just a bargain shopper who makes up her own price."

The banged boy snorted, "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Just a little family reunion." She smiled sweetly. "I think my brother and I should get reacquainted."

"You're insane if you think I'll let you touch him!" Trowa snapped.

"You don't have a choice. . ." The girl glared, her eyes glowing as she stretched out her hand.

XoXoXoX

To be continued. . .


	17. Chapter sixteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Sixteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The girl's hair began to rise as if struck with static electricity. Her eyes glowed brightly as she stretched out her hand towards the pilots. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way; but either way, Quatre is coming with me!"

The banged boy's grip tightened around the frail boy as Quatre began to whimper and cringe in pain. "I'll never let you take him!"

"Your Choice!" She shouted as she unleashed her power. With a sharp gesture, the blonde boy was ripped out of his lover's grasp.

"QUATRE!" Trowa shouted, fighting against the unseen attack, in effort to remain standing. "QUATRE!"

With great concentration, the girl struggled to control her brother's movements.

The boy moaned, his pain and fear surrounding him like a physical shield. "Isis. . . stop. . ."

"Stop it, Quatre!" Isis hissed through clenched teeth, as her power output increased. "You won't break my concentration this time!"

Quatre whimpered, as his body twisted in agony.

"STOP IT!" Trowa demanded, his fist clenched at his sides, "LET HIM GO!"

"I can't do that. . ." she denied, her voice strained as she continued to fight.

Quatre screamed.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" The banged boy shouted, panic starting to rise up in his heart.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" The girl announced, as a wave of her power shot out and hit the taller boy, sending him crashing into a brick wall.

Gasping as the wind was knocked from him, Trowa battled with the approaching darkness. "Q-Quatre. . ."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Trowa!" A loud persistent voice called repeatedly, while shaking him roughly.

The banged boy groaned. He couldn't wake up. 'What happened?' He thought vaguely, 'I don't usually sleep this deeply. . .'

"WAKE UP, TROWA!" The voice demanded. "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE QUATRE IS!"

"Quatre?" The boy mumbled, "What about him?"

"He's GONE!"

Trowa's eyes flew open. Duo pulled him into a sitting position, "What do you mean Quatre's gone?" he demanded.

"I mean that he's not here!" Duo frowned, "He's not anywhere. What the Hell happened here, Tro?"

Slowly, the fuzz in the taller boy's head began to clear, "Isis." He said, "She attacked us. . . and she. . . she kidnapped him. . ."

"What!?" Duo's violet eyes widened in shock, "Kidnapped! Wait a-minute, Who's Isis? And why would she want Quat?"

"I don't know. . ." Trowa groaned again, "My head is so foggy. . . I can't think straight. . ."

"HIIRO!" The braided boy beckoned to the Japanese boy.

"How do you feel, Trowa?" Hiiro asked, as he approached the fallen boy, putting the scanner his was using into his belt pouch.

"Like I got hit by a Gundam." He frowned, rubbing his head, "I need you to look up Isis Winner. I need to know everything about her."

"Hn." The Japanese boy nodded pulling out his laptop and booting it up.

"I'm getting a lot of unusual electo-waves." Wu Fei frowned as he approached his friends.

"They look consistant with those of a newtype." Sally announced, peering over the Chinese boy's shoulder. "Trowa, what happened here?"

"I think we met the newtype responsible for Quatre's illness." Trowa glared.

"How can a newtype make someone sick?" Wu Fei asked. "Last I knew, there weren't any that strong."

"It only happens to other newtypes."

"But that doesn't make sense. . ." Duo frowned, "That would mean. . ." He shot a look between Hiiro and Trowa. "That's it, isn't it. That's what you two have been hiding!" He all but shouted, "Hiiro, You're a jerk! How can you think of killing him for something that's not even his fault!?"

"Maxwell, What are you ranting about?"

"Don't you get it, Fei? Quatre's a newtype, and they've been keeping it a secret."

"Newtype! What does he- I mean, what is his ability?"

"He's an empath." Trowa whispered, burring his head in his hands. "We didn't tell you because Hiiro was under orders to execute anyone who found out."

"The orders still stand." The Japanese boy pointed out, not looking up from his computer. "But for right now, we've got to find him."

"Trowa, did you see what this other Newtype's power was?"

"She moved stuff with her mind. . ."

"Telekinetic." Sally frowned, "Very rare. Very dangerous."

"Why's that Sal?" Duo asked.

"It's a power based on emotions. The more emotional the person is, the more powerful the force. It is very difficult to control."

"Isis Winner: Born AC 178 to Catherine Winner. Disappeared AC 185 All other records have been deleted."

"Isis is Quatre's sister?" Duo frowned. "Why would she kidnap her own bro?"

"The only one who was naturally born, by the looks of things. . ." Hiiro glared.

Trowa groaned as he stiffly climbed to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sally frowned disapprovingly at the ex-pilot.

"To find my boyfriend." Trowa shrugged off her restraining hand. "I'm going to go see his sister, Kisa. She might be able to answer some of our questions."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Drip

Drip

Drip

He could hear a steady, constant drip over to the right of where he lay. Slowly, and most painfully, Quatre opened his eyes. His head was screamed against any movement, even as something as simple as opening his eyes. Quickly, they snapped shut again, as a wave of nauseousness clenched at his stomach. 'Why is the light so damn bright?' was the first coherent thought that he was able to come up with. The second being, 'Where the Hell am I?'

Drip

Drip

Drip

The blonde rubbed his eyes, and then slowly, reopened them. Squinting in the blinding light, he noticed that he was in a small square cell. He also noticed that there were no door or windows.

Drip, Drip

Drip, Drip, Drip

Drip

Carefully, Quatre looked around the cell, 'Where's that dripping coming from?' He pondered, pulling himself to a sitting position. In one corner, he could see a small puddle forming. "There has to be a pipe. . . or a leak. . ." he muttered, scanning the walls. The walls were smooth, except for a pair of pegs that were mounted half way up. The water, he noted, drizzled from what looked like a shower nozzle that was embedded flush with the wall.

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip

Drip, Drip

Drip

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip

'That's getting annoying. . .' The boy thought, standing on wobbly legs. His stomach lurched at the movement and he was almost very sick. "Damn. . ." he muttered, feeling quite dizzy.

Oh, so you're awake. . .a voice said over a hidden intercom. Funny, the drug should have lasted another hour or so. . . oh, well. It just means more fun for me. . .

Quatre squinted up at the lights, 'He knows I'm awake. . . there must be a camera up there.' He groaned, "Drug?"

A brilliant concoction that I invented myself.The voice said smugly, I doubt that even Hiiro Yui would be able to withstand it's effects. . .

The blonde smiled grimly, "Interactive Software." He murmured, making a mental note that this creep knows who Hiiro is. "What kind of fun?"

Oh, I think you'll see shortly. First of all, can you swim?

Quatre rubbed at his temples, "Swim?" he echoed, somewhat confused, "No, I don't like water. . ."

OH!The voice beamed, Then this will be the most fun!

The blonde paled at that comment. He suddenly got the feeling that he didn't want to know what his captor had in mind for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .

A/N I'm so evil.


	18. Chapter seventeen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Seventeen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I really don't know what I can tell you, Mr. Barton." The petite strawberry blonde appologized, as she sipped her tea. "I haven't spoken to any of my siblings in ages."

"We're just looking for some general family information." Trowa said, exchanging a glance with Duo, who had accompanied him.

"What is there that I can tell you that my brother cannot? He knows the family better than I."

"Miss Winner-" Duo started.

"Kisa, please." The young woman interupted. "There are too many Miss Winners to keep straight."

"Kisa." The braided boy started again, "We need to know who in your family has new-type abilities."

"New-type abilities!" The girl gasped, "What on the colonies would make you ask an intrusive question like that!?"

"Miss Winner-Kisa, your brother. . ." Duo tried to say.

"Quatre is missing." Trowa said with a harsh swallow. "We think a member of your family-"

"-One with New-type abilities-" the braided boy interupted.

"-May be responsible."

"That is rediculous." Kisa fumed. "Even if there was some basis to your accusations, None of my sisters would want to hurt our only brother."

"How can you be so sure if you haven't heard from them in a while?"

"I said I hadn't spoken to them, Mr. Maxwell. I do, however, recieve letters and emails from one sister or another quite frequently." She huffed.

"Kisa, Please." Trowa began, "Quatre means more to me than anyone else in the world. I need you to tell me about Isis."

"Isis?" the sister paled. "I don't know anyone named Isis."

"We found records that she was born two years before Quatre to Catherine Winner and disappeared in 185 AC." Duo said, pulling a printout of their findings out of his jacket.

The Sister sat stiff as a board as she stared into her tea, a hateful expression ebbing its way onto her face. "She never should have been born." she finally said. "That girl was a monstrocity that was set on destroying everything my father worked so hard to build."

"Was she a New-type?" Duo pressed.

"Was she a New-type?" Kisa snorted, "Of course she was a goddamn new-type. She had so much power that the rest of us could barely control our own gifts."

"The rest of us?" The banged boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The rest of us." she miffed. "Our mother was and Quatre is empathic. Iria was clairvoient, I am telepathic to a certain degree and that little abombination was telekinetic."

"New-type ablilities don't appear in test tube babies. I thought that only Quatre and Isis were naturally born." Trowa frowned."It's what the records show."

"Does it matter?" Kisa shrugged. "The records are accurate. It was unusual to have one test tube baby show abilities, let alone two. It has never been explained by any means, and I've never cared to ask."

"When you said that you couldn't control your own gifts, did you mean Psychic echo?" the banged boy asked.

"No. Psychic echo happens to one new-type out of 200 and it activates with every encounter with another new-type forcing them to live in isolation." Kisa explained. "What Isis did to us was to intrude into our minds and cause us to lose control. It happened ONLY with Isis and ONLY when she was extreamly emotional. It nearly killed Iria several times, but Quatre had a defense mechanism that activated when he was in danger, Almost instinctive. . . I never understood how it worked; but in the end, it was almost as leathal as what Isis was doing. It forced his terror onto us."

"What happened to her?" Duo asked, redirecting the conversation to its previous track.

"She grew so out of control that father had her sent away and erased from the family's minds." She smirked, "If you were to ask any of my sisters, or even Quatre himself, they will have no idea who you're talking about."

"Erased?" Trowa frowned. "How? Hypnotism?"

"I told you, I'm telepathic to a degree." She smiled at him, /'_but you would know something about that wouldn't you_?'/

"Where was she sent?" The braided boy asked, frowning at the way Trowa had suddenly gone pale.

"A mental Hospital on Earth. She was never to be released. That's all I know." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "When father ordered me to erase everyone's minds, Iria asked me to include a time delay that would allow her to remember after a certain amount of time had passed. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I tried all the same."

"Where can we find Iria?" Duo asked.

"She's dead." Trowa answered grimly. "She died the same time as Quatre's father."

"Oh." Duo nodded, understanding the soreness of the subject.

"A week before she died, Iria sent an email to me that was to be forwarded, without being opened, to somewhere on Earth. Who she knew there, I don't know, but she insisted it was to make up for past wrongs."

"Do you still have a copy of that email?"

"Mr. Maxwell, do you have any idea how long ago that was?" She shook her head, "How many viruses my computer has had since then? No, I don't still have it."

'Then what's the point of telling us?' Trowa sulked to himself, while keeping his facial expressions carefully neutral.

/'_The point, Trowa, is to give you something to use as a lead. Just because I don't have it still, does not mean that it doesn't exsist somewhere in cyberspace_.'/ Kisa smiled at him. "You didn't know, did you?"

"No." The banged boy shook his head slowly, feeling slightly disturbed at having heard her voice inside his head.

"Know what?" Duo asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing, Duo." Trowa frowned. /'_Don't say anything to him. Quatre should know first_.'/

/'_I wouldn't dream of devoulging such information_.'/ Kisa promised. /'_A gift is a private thing that one should share with whom they choose_.'/

/'_I appologize_.'/ Trowa sighed, /'_We shouldn't have pried into your personal buisness_.'/

"You didn't know. You couldn't have understood." Kisa forgave. "And it was to save my brother."

"Nothing my ass!" Duo pouted. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Later, Duo." Trowa promised, standing as to leave. "After we find Quatre."

"I'm holding you to that." the braided boy threatened, standing as well.

"Please, Do inform me when you find him? Have him call to let me know he's safe." Kisa asked, from her seat, /_'Oh, and Trowa, don't be afraid of your gift. Work with it, and it can be a powerful resorce_.'/

"I will." the banged boy nodded and then left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .

A/N ::looking under bushes, rocks, beds, couches and tables::

Come out, come out where ever you are. . .

Where is everyone?

::looks some more::

I made several updates recently,

and haven't gotten any reviews on them!

:: Pouts ::

Did my stories drive everyone away?

Please read and review.

Even if you hate it.

T-T

Weissangel24


	19. Chapter eighteen

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

I feel so special now!

:dramatic sigh:

and see?

:points downward:

I even updated quicker!

See what a Happy Weissangel can do?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Eighteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

'How long have I been in here?' the blonde shivered.

"Hours." He replied to his own question through chattering teeth.

Water sloshed around him as Quatre shifted, sheltering his eyes from the blinding overhead light. To his dismay and horror, the drips that had annoyed him when he first woke, hand turned into a steady stream of water. With no drains, crevices, windows or doors; the liquid had begun to accumilate at an alarming rate. As it was, it pooled around the teenager a foot deep.

'This is no more than bath water. Not that deep.' Quatre tried to convince his paniking self.

"It's gonna get deeper." He hugged his arms tighter around himself. "Trowa, where are you?" he whimpered.

'I need you. . .'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Duo frowned as he watched the banged boy pace agitatedly around the livingroom, mumbling to himself. "You're gonna ware a trench in the floor if you keep that up, Tro." He smirked slightly.

"What's taking Hiiro so long to find the information?" the other demanded.

"It's an old, deleted email. We're lucky if it even exists." The braided boy reasoned. "Give him some time."

"He's had more than enough time already."

"What did you think of our conversation with Kisa?" Duo asked, reclining back on the couch, trying to distract his worried friend.

Trowa stopped pacing. ". . ."

"She seemed to shake you up some." the boy pressed.

/'You have no idea.'/ Trowa silently glared out the window.

"Barton?" From across the room, Wu Fei raised an eyebrow towards the brooding boy. "Elabarate, will you?"

The banged boy turned to meet the Chinese boy's dark eyes, a startled look on his face. 'Did I say that outloud. . . No, I'm sure I didn't. . . does that mean? Oh shit.'

"Trowa?" Duo prompted, his fingers idlly twisting his braid.

"She. . . gave me some things to consider." He replied cryptically, before growling in frustration. "DAMN IT!" He swore, before turning to resume pacing.

"The Institution is in Sicily." Hiiro announced entering the room and moving to stand by Duo.

"Finally!" The banged boy exclaimed, going to the hall and collecting his jacket and keys from the closet. /'Hang on Koi, I'm coming.'/

"Oi! Matte! I'm going too!" Duo called, shrugging off the gentle hand Hiiro had placed on his shoulder, and chasing after the determined boy. "You coming Fei?"

"I believe I will stay here and search for possiblities in the Preventer's data base." The dark-haired teen declined.

"Suit yourself." the braided boy shrugged, grabbing his jacket and following his friend, pointedly ignoring the hurt look on Hiiro's face. "YO, TRO! I'm Driving!" He yelled from the front steps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Isis glared at Him. How dare he sit there so smuggly; gloating over a victory that didn't belong to him. "You have your empath, now where is Savannah?"

"All in good time, all in good time." He purred.

"You can't keep changing the rules of the game!" Isis shouted. "BE a MAN for once and keep your word! Return my daughter to me now!"

"Not yet. There is still work to be done."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

/'_Hang on Koi, I'm coming_.'/

Quatre gasped, his pruned hand moving to his heart, "Trowa?" He whispered, a small smile crossing his face. His hope rekindled, even by a little bit.

/'I'm waiting.'/

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .

A/N :HUGGLES EVERYONE:

Reviews!

I got Reviews!

Wonderful encouraging Reviews!

I'm happy now.

(Though that doesn't mean you can't keep reviewing!)

Don't make me send out the EVIL PINK BANSHEE

and

Don't think I won't!

Another thought for today. . .

Has anyone ever thought about WHO is Savannah's father?

Hee-hee

I'm sooo evil!

:D

Laters!

Weissangel24


	20. Chapter nineteen

A/N 2/15/05

Thank you to Kai-Li for the finding errors.

This is a repost to correct them.

:huggles your the best:

-

Weissangel24

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Nineteen

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another sigh escaped the braided boy as he stared out of the cockpit window. 'I don't get it.' Duo thought, 'How can Hiiro be so heartless?'

"He's not heartless, Duo. You know that." Trowa stated, grimacing slightly as he rubbed at his temples. "He just has unusual ways of demonstrating his emotions."

"I said that out loud?" Duo blinked, surprised, "Sorry. . . I guess I was thinking aloud."

"Thinking. . .?" Trowa paled.

"I know that Hiiro is. . . unorthidox in showing his emotions. . . but I don't get why he insists on killing Quat." Duo sighed again, reaching for his braid to fiddle with. "It's not Quat's fault he was born a New-type. AND personally, I think it would have been better to share that info with us during the war in case he had been captured.

"Duo. . ."

"Let alone the whole keeping secrets from us. WE are practically family."

"Duo. . .

"Speaking of family, How many of Quat's sister's do you know anyways? Out of all of them, You happen to pick Kisa? The one who knows all? I mean he has about a million of 'em."

"DUO!"

"Tro. . . You okay man?" The braided boy asked, taking in his friend's pained expression. The banged boy was nearly doubled over in his seat, gripping the sides of his head. "Trowa?"

"Too. . . Loud. . ." He grimaced, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"I'm sorry." Duo whispered, "I didn't realize you had a headache, you should have said something."

"N-no. . . Not. . . That-"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"TROWA!" Quatre screamed, jumping to his feet, mindless of the water that sloshed around his knees. His hand clenched at his shirt as he tried to breathe.

He was gone.

That steady presence in his heart had blacked out, leaving him suddenly very alone.

"Trowa. . ." He whimpered, feeling light-headed. He could feel his knees start to buckle. "Wh-what happened. . . to you. . ."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 196 Apartment- Northern America

"So what do you think, Trowa?" Quatre asked, a slight blush lighting his cheeks as he turned for the other's inspection.

Trowa remained speechless, frozen on his spot on the edge of the bed, as he took in the stunning sight of the blonde. The smaller boy was wearing midnight purple button-up shirt, with the top three buttons loose, with white slacks that clung in all the right places. It was a far cry from the usual dreary gray suit he wore to Colonial Peace Conferences.

"Trowa?" The blonde whispered, tugging on his shirtsleeve self-consciously. "Say something. . . You're making me nervous."

With a smile, the banged boy reached out his hand. "Silly boy." He teased, drawing the blonde into his lap. "You look stunning." He placed a carefully placed kiss behind Quatre's ear. "What's the occasion?" He murmured, laying kisses along his neck.

Squirming under the banged boys ministrations, Quatre giggled, "D-do I need a reason t-to. . . S-stop it." The boy pushed away his boyfriend's roaming hands. "Tro-WAHa-ha-ha!"

A smirk pulled at the taller boy's lips as the blonde crumpled to the floor in an effort to escape being tickled; but Trowa wasn't about to let his prey go that easily.

"T-Ha-ha-ha-Tro-ha-ha-ha!"

"Do you give up?" The banged boy grinned.

"N-NO!" Quatre gasped in between his laughter.

"Your choice." Trowa shrugged as he moved to his love's more vulnerable spots.

"NO!" Quatre shrieked, tears falling down his face, "NOT THERE! PLEASE NOT THERE-HAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!"

"Do you give up?"

"YES!" The blonde screamed, "I Give! JUST ST-Ha-ha-ha-OP!"

Trowa smiled as he watched the smaller boy pant for his breath. The blonde's face was flushed, his eyes glistening with mirth.

"Wh-What. . . brought. . . th-that on?"

The emerald eyed boy just shook his head, running his fingers through the other's blonde bangs. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against the other's.

"Hey! Hate to interrupt anything, but Hiiro and I are ready to go." Duo grinned, leaning in the doorway.

"Go?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Geeze! The movie? It starts in an hour." Duo rolled his eyes. "Quat forget to tell you? Or did you not give him the chance? It took For-Ever to convince Hiiro to go. Not to mention finding Quatre's outfit. Do you know he has more suits than anything else? I mean Come on! He's what? 16? NO teenager needs so many Damned suits. Hell, most teenagers don't have even one- I sure as hell don't. They usually rent when they need it. Funural, Wedding, Prom. . ."

'A group date?' Trowa frowned slightly.

Still laying on his back, Quatre's gaze flicked from watching Duo, who appeared to be standing on the ceiling, to his love. The sense of possessive selfishness passed through him, along with silent longing. With a small smile, he tilted his head back to look at his braided friend. "If it's all the same to you, I think we'd prefer to stay home tonight." A wave of relieved gratitude.

"Awe. . ." Duo pouted, "But you promised me some game time at the arcade."

"We can hit the arcade another day." Quatre stifled a moan as Trowa discretely ran a hand along his thigh.

". . ." The boy sulked.

"Duo. . . Why don't you show Hiiro the joys of the back row of a dark movie theater?" Trowa suggested, leaning down to kiss the blonde once more. "And lock the door on the way out?"

"Dark back row of the movie theater?" Violet eyes glistened with mischief, as he scampered out, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, the possibilities!"

"Possibilities indeed." Trowa grinned dangerously.

"Eep!" Quatre squeaked indignantly as the taller boy attacked his neck with his mouth while his fingers worked the buttons of the dark shirt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"TROWA!" Duo bolted from his chair to catch the unconscious boy before he hit the floor. "Tro. . . You're scarin' me! WAKE UP!" Desperately, he shook the banged boy. "Damn it, Trowa! WAKE UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .


	21. Chapter twenty

A/N 3x4 lovin'.

Nothing graphic but

Rating for this chapter goes up to R

just to be safe.

-

Weissangel24

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Twenty

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 196 Apartment- Northern America

The blonde sighed, blissfully content, as he snuggled closer to his lover's warm body.

"What are you thinking?" Trowa whispered, dropping a kiss to the blonde's bare shoulder, before covering it with the blankets.

Quatre smiled a lazily as he tilted his head back to return the kiss. "I'm just glad we stayed home tonight."

"Me too." The banged boy agreed, brushing his fingers through the boy's blonde hair. "Aishiteru, Koi."

"Aishiteru, My Love." The smaller boy responded, devotion in his voice.

"Sleepy?" Trowa smirked as the boy's eyes seemed to droop.

"Dun-be-silly. . ." Quatre slurred, snuggling closer still in the other's embrace, " 'n not tired at all. . ."

"Wanna go again?" Trowa caressed the boy's side suggestively.

"Now?" Quatre's muffled protest whined, as he buried his face into the pillows.

"You said you weren't tired."

"Lied." The blonde huffed. "Sleeping."

"Later?" The banged boy, nibbled on the boy's ear, causing his lover to squirm against him.

"Sleeping!" Quatre protested, rolling to his stomach, on the other side of the bed, away from the mischievious boy.

Trowa pretended to pout. "I'm being given the cold shoulder?"

"More like a time-out." The blonde giggled, moving his head enough to look at his love. "You may not realize it, Trowa Barton, But you wear a boy out!"

"Wear you out?"

"I need a break in between sessions." Quatre smirked, "I feel like **I'm drowning **otherwise."

"So what? 10-15 minutes?" He laughed as he dodged the pillow that was half-heartedly hurled at him.

"You're insatible, Trowa Barton." Quatre shook his head, shifting onto his back.

"No, you're just addicting." The banged boy replied, drawing the boy back to his origional spot next to him, and kissing him deeply.

Quatre moaned into the kiss as Trowa's hands caressed their way down his body. "You're not going to allow me to sleep, are you."

"Not if I had a choice." He smirked, moving to the blonde's neck. "How often to I get to have just you? Without the bodyguards, buisnessmen, or friends?" He nibbled the boy's ear, "I intend to saviour every moment."

The blonde moaned again, arching against the other's body. "T-Trowa. . ."

Distracted by his lover's ministrations, Quatre sighed and surrendered himself to the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 197 Hotel in Sanq Kingdom

"Quatre-Koi, Breakfast is here." Trowa cooed into the sleeping blonde's ear.

With a mumbled protest, the smaller boy pulled the blankets over his head.

"Koi, You have deligations to attend today. . . eat before you run out of time." The banged boy shook his head, nudging his stubborn lover. "Come on, get up."

"Stupid Meeting." Quatre grumbled, pushing the blankets back and sitting up. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed; his hair stood in every direction.

"Quatre, are you alright?" Trowa asked worriedly as he felt the boy's hot skin.

"I'll feel better after breakfast." The smaller boy dismissed, "What did they send?"

"Pancakes." Trowa answered, bringing the tray to the bed. "With Strawberry Syrup. Your favorite."

"Oh, goody." Quatre said not the least bit enthusiastic, taking the liquid and dumping it over his food.

"Quat, what are you doing? Don't you think you have enough?" Trowa frowned, looking sick at the amount of syrup.

"**I'm Drowning **my pancakes, like I always do." The blonde huffed, cutting a bit with his fork and stuffing it in his face.

"Alright. Just don't make yourself ill." Trowa asked, kissing the blonde's forehead. "I'm going to shower. Be out in a few."

"Leave me some hot water?"

"Of course."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 195 Earth Somewhere in Russia

"QUATRE, DON'T GIVE UP!" Trowa pleaded, fear eminating from him as a powerful aura. Tears streamed down his face, dropping soundlessly to the ice that he was futilely pounding on. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

Beneath the surface of the ice, the blonde's terror-filled eyes screamed where his voice could not. 'T-T-TROWA, H-HELP M-M-M-ME!' as he desparetly pressed against his frozen prison '**I**-**I'M D-D-DROWNING**!'

"Quatre. . ." The banged boy shook his head, not knowing what to do. The ice was too thick to break through, and the blonde couldn't swim back to the hole. But he had to do something! He could see see the life slipping from the Quatre as air bubbles escaped from boy's mouth. "Quatre!"

The blonde could feel his body becoming numb. Unresponsive. Heavy like lead. The bullet wound in his side wasn't even hurting anymore. Only his lungs burned with the growing need for air. 'Th-th-think!' He commanded his brain as he fought of the nagging desire to open his mouth and go to sleep. 'T-T-TROWA, Y-Y-YOUR G-G-GUN!' He thought suddenly, 'YOUR GUN!'

Trowa grimmaced, suddenly, gripping the side of his head, before his eyes widened in surprise, "My Gun!" he exclaimed, taking it from behind his back. Taking careful aim, he shot several holes into the ice to the right of where Quatre struggled. Then taking his foot, he kicked open the hole. "QUATRE!" He called, reaching in and trying to grab the blonde, "MY HAND!"

From under the ice, Quatre tried to make his body cooperate with him. 'T-T-Trowa. . .I-C-can't. . . R-R-reach. . .' He silently whimpered as his fingers brushed against his rescuer's but failed to grasp them.

"Quatre!" The banged boy strained to reach in further, grasping blindly in the water until he caught something. Gripping it, Trowa pulled, revealing a half-frozen hand, "QUATRE!" He cried with relief, drawing the boy from his would be grave and out onto the frozen lake.

Coughing and gasping, the blonde collapsed onto the ice, drawing as much oxygen as he could into his starved lungs. "Th-Th-Thank y-y-you, T-T-Tro-wa. . ." He stammered.

"Quatre, MY Quatre!" Trowa shook his head, taking the fridged boy into his arms and holding tight, "MY Quatre. . ."

"T-T-Tro?"

"I almost lost you." The banged boy sobbed, holding the blonde tighter, buring his face into the other's shoulder. "Not once, but twice today!"

"I-I'm O-Okay N-Now. . ." Quatre tried to soothe.

"Don't you understand, Quatre?" Trowa demanded, meeting the blonde's azure eyes. "I almost lost you! Before I ever got to tell you!"

"T-T-Tell me wh-what?"

"I. Love. You, Quatre." The banged boy cried, holding him close again. "I love YOU!"

"I-I L-Love Y-You T-T-Too, T-T-Trowa." the smaller boy chattered, his heart warming with joy as he returned the embrace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A.C. 198 Enroute to Sicily

"TROWA, Please Wake up!" Duo pleaded, smacking the banged boy's face. "Quatre needs us! DAMN IT-WAKE UP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unconcious, Quatre Raberba Winner drifted facedown in his watery prison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .

A/N :angry readers have their sharp pointy objects at Weissangel's throat:

:Gulps/ looks around nervously:

Just a reminder. . .

If Angry readers kill the Author-

Then the Author can't finish the story.

If the Author doesn't finish the story-

Quatre remains un-rescued.

Think about it, and please let me live?


	22. Chapter twentyone

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Twenty-one

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Duo?" Hiiro raised an eyebrow at the panicked face that popped up on his vid-screen.

/ "Hiiro! I don't know what to do! He won't wake up-I can't wake him up! Hiiro- Help Me!"/

"Duo, calm down!" The stoic boy ordered. "Look at me!" Violet eyes that kept shifting from the screen to somewhere off screen, froze, locking with steady Prussian. "What's the matter, Duo?"

/ "We were flying to Sicily; Tro started acting like he had a bad headache then he passed out- That was… 40 minutes AGO!"/ He gushed in a single breath. / "Hiiro, this is far worse then Quat! Is it contagious? What if I loose consciousness? The plane will crash and we're OVER THE MEDITARRANIAN! Do You Know What That'll MEAN?"/

"Duo-"

/ "That means we'll DIE, Hiiro! DIE!"/

"Duo-"

/"If we die, then we can't help Quat!"/

"Duo-"

/"Who knows what will happen to him!"/

"DUO!"

The braided boy fell silent, his worries still swimming in his eyes.

"It'll be alright, Koi." Hiiro tried to reassure. "Is Trowa still breathing?"

/"Yes."/

"Anything physically wrong?"

/"Not that I can see."/

"He's just unconscious?"

The braided boy nodded.

"How far are you from land?"

/"35 miles from the coast of Italy…"/ Duo swallowed, looking at his instruments.

"You'll be able to land then." Hiiro said firmly.

/"But what it-"/

"You'll be fine, Duo. I promise you." The Japanese boy interrupted, "Trust me."

/"I-I do, Hiiro." The braided boy nodded/"I do trust you."/

"Keep in touch, Koi. Let me know when you've landed or if there's any change with Trowa."

/"I will."/

"Aishiteru, Koi." Hiiro smiled, tracing his love's face on the screen with his fingers. "Always."

/"I love you too, Hiiro-Even when you're being pig-headed stubborn."/

Duo whispered, before cutting communications.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He glared at the pale blonde that lay in front of him. All of his sensors read that the boy was unconscious, but alive… and that just couldn't be.

"He hasn't succumbed, has he?" Isis smirked from the corner of the room.

"He should be dead by now."

"My brother isn't weak." She frowned.

"He must have found someplace to escape it…" He mused. "Very clever, though it won't save him. I'll find out where he is… He can't hide from me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He stood alone in the middle of dark space. There seemed to be no sense of direction, no ground beneath his feet, and no sky above him.

Trowa hated being alone. It left him cold. So cold; that only the warmth of his lover could chase it away. "Where are you, Quatre?" The banged boy whispered into the void that surrounded him. "Where have you gone that I cannot follow?"

"I haven't gone anywhere, Trowa." A small pale hand reached out to grasp the boy's arm. "I lost you… I couldn't feel you anymore…"

"Quatre." Trowa embraced the smaller boy, "I'm looking for you."

"I know…" the blonde offered a sad smile, as he laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "It gave me hope… but…"

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, a worried frown etched on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Have you ever had a nightmare, Trowa?" the boy asked, his tone hollow, his expression dead, "One that is so horrific that when it wakes you… The only thing you can do, is thank God that it was just a nightmare?"

"Frequently, Koi."

Quatre looked up at the taller boy. His once bright aqua eyes dull with hopelessness. "I can't wake up from this nightmare, Trowa. I can't escape… I can only hide… but… he'll find me."

"What is it that keeps you trapped, Quatre?" the banged boy asked, "Tell me how to set you free."

"There's another mind… much stronger than my own…"

"Is it Isis?"

"Stronger…" The blonde looked dejectedly down at his hands. "He's crushing me…"

"I won't let him, Quatre!" Trowa nearly shouted, grabbing and shaking the smaller boy by the shoulders, "Do you hear me?"

"I-" The smaller boy shook his head slowly before his head snapped up, panic in his eyes, "HELP ME, TROWA!" He screamed, "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Out of where, Koi?" He demanded, "Quatre, Tell me where!"

"TROWA!" The boy screamed again, his face twisting as he struggled against an unseen foe, "HELP ME, TROWA!" He cried before slumping against the other boy, unconscious.

"Quatre?" The banged boy breathed fearfully as the boy in his arms began to fade away, "Quatre? QUATRE!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He grinned triumphantly as he crowed, "Gottcha!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emerald eyes burst open, the end of a scream on the banged boy's lips. "QUATRE!"

"TROWA! YOU"RE AWAKE!" Duo exclaimed, assaulting the banged pilot with a hug, "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT-DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"LET go of me, Duo!" Trowa pushed the ecstatic boy away, "Quatre's in trouble!"

"We're about fifteen minutes till we land." Duo said, giving the other some space. "Are you okay, Tro? You're awfully pale… and you're shakin'."

"Something… Someone is after Quatre…" He shuddered, "And I can't protect him…"

"We'll find him." Duo said with absolute certainty. "I just know it."

"Hn." The banged boy nodded his head, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that persisted in his temple. "I know we will, Duo."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quatre's eyes flew open to find that he was face-down in his water prison. Panic over-rode his calming common sense and he began to thrash wildly, searching for air, his screams were lost as water flooded his mouth.

Finally getting his legs to cooperate, he kicked as hard as he could until he broke the surface. Gasping and choking, he desperately tried to grasp something along the walls to keep him above water.

/"I don't recommend you try hiding again."/ An angry voice boomed over the intercom/"It wouldn't be a healthy choice."/

"Oh, Allah…" Quatre shivered, "Trowa, hurry…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued…


	23. Chapter twenty two

This is a repost. Just fixing some MAJOR errors.

X-x

Weissangel24

XxXxXxX

Chapter twenty-two

XxXxXxX

"This is the hospital?" Duo asked, his voice filled with doubt. "It's more of an sylum... It even has bars on the windows!"

"In the higher societies, asylums are referred to as hopitals to advoid embarassment." Trowa shrugged distractedly. His head was pounding as random thoughts invaded his mind. It was hard to decipher which thought came from which person.

"You okay, Tro?" The braided boy asked his friend, as a grimace of pain escaped the calm facade that the taller boy was trying to project. "If you want, I can go to the meeting while you wait in the ship?"

"Thanks, Duo..." The banged boy declined, "But I have a feeling that the answers we seek aren't going to be spoken."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo frowned.

"Just trust me."

The braided boy's bangs fluttered as he huffed in exasperation. "I do trust you, Trowa- I just wish I knew what the Hell was going on!"

The taller boy paused on his way up the front stairs, before turning and meeting the other's stare. "Duo... I think I-"

"Mr. Barton, I presume?" A heavily accented voice interrupted.

"Um... Yes." Trowa nodded, as he eyed the gangly man in a long white lab coat warily. 'They should not have known my name...' He thought to himself.

"We were told to expect you." He sniffed, haughtily. "From the way She was carrying on, I would have expected a god, not a mere... teenager."

Duo glared as he caught up with his friend. 'Who shoved a stick up his ass?'

"And who are you? She didn't mention anything about you." The man sneered, looking down his nose at the braided pilot.

"This is my comrade, Duo." Trowa replied cautiously.

The man studied the boys for several more moments before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the front doors. "No matter, this way please. She'll only be lucid for a little bit."

The banged boy placed a hand on his friend's tense shoulder. "Easy, Duo." He murmered.

"That quack gives me a bad feeling, Tro." He replied, eyes narrowing after the man. 'A real bad feeling...'

"You carrying?"

"You?" Duo returned with a smirk.

"She is waiting." The irritated man beconed.

Senses on high alert, their weapons at easy reach, Trowa and Duo cautiously followed.

XxXxXxX

Hiiro frowned as he studied one file after another, only to reach deadends. 'It doesn't make anysense.' He mused, "Trowa shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Like what?" Wu Fei asked, as he threw his coat over the back of the couch.

"What did you find out?" The Japanese boy asked instead.

"Not much." The Chinese boy admitted. "It's almost as if this Isis never existed. No bank accounts, No Social Security, No Job history, No home address, No life."

"That's illogical."

Chang shrugged, "You didn't answer my question."

"Duo called a little while ago, freaked out because Trowa had passed out."

"He what?"

"I can't find anything in his files as to why."

"Maybe it's nothing, Yui. He's been worried over Winner and hasn't been taking proper care of himself. He probably hadn't eaten anything since he left. He's strong, but that type of behavior has to take it's toll sometime."

"Hn... but my instinct is telling me that it's more than that."

"Did you check in S's files yet? You know that those freak doctors did tests on us before letting us near the Gundams. Perhaps he may have mentioned something?"

XxXxXxX

He was so tired. He could barely keep his eyes open, yet open is how they needed to stay. Everytime he had dozed off the water had gotten higher. As it was, it was nearly to the ceiling.

"Trowa..." He whispered groggily, "Find me, please?"

'You know that he'll find you.' The voice in his head chastized. 'What you should be asking, is if he'll find you before it's too late.'

"He will find me." Quatre said with absolute certainty. "Before it's too late."

'You don't really believe that.' the voice mocked. 'You're just trying to convince yourself of that.'

"I have to believe!" The blonde hissed, "If not, then that presence I feel will consume me! I. Won't. Give. Up!"

'Presence? What presence?'

"Surely, you must feel it too? Something oppressive in the shadows? A weight on my mind?"

"I've felt it since I woke up in this nightmare. Constant, smothering... making it so that I'm the only one I can feel... I've even lost Trowa again..."

'You're nuts.'

"You're one to talk!" The blonde huffed, water splashing about him as he shifted his possition against the wall. "You're just the voice of my negative emotions, brought to life by Zero."

'You should be grateful. If it weren't for me, you'd be alone.' His inner voice huffed.

"Don't you get it? I am alone." Quatre rested his forehead against the wall, fighting to keep his eyes open. "You're just an illusion."

'Idiot. Everything is an illusion.'

The blonde's bloodshot eyes grew wide, "What did you say?"

'That everything is an illusion?'

"Oh, Allah..." Quatre gasped, trying to quell the surge of pure panic that filled his heart. "That's where I've felt this before!"

'What are you babbling about?' The voice demanded.

"TROWA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Quatre screamed, pounding against the wall,"YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, TROWA!"

XxXxXxX

The girl was a thin, pale thing, dressed in the hospital's gown. Her long blonde hair was lacking any shine to it. Her azure eyes lacked any emotion as she stared at her guests.

"Who are you? You know why we've come?" Trowa asked in a gentle tone, as Duo watched his back.

/"Yes."/ Came the mental reply.

"How?"

/"My sister sent word that you would be coming."/

"Kisa? Kisa is your sister?" Trowa's eyebrow rose in mild surprise as he knelt in front of the patient.

"Tro? What's going on?" Duo whispered from the doorway. This entire place was giving him the chills. He needed to get out of here fast. "Look, she's not answering. She's a veggie. Can we please go?"

/"Your friend is quite rude."/ The girl commented.

/"He doesn't understand what's going on."/ Trowa explained. /"I-I'm still trying to figure it out."/

/"Of course."/

/"Who are you?"/ Trowa asked again.

/"I'm who you're searching for."/ The girl mentally smiled a sad smile/"I'm Isis."/

XxXxXxX

To be continued...


	24. Chapter twenty three

I love writing in a way that makes people ask questions!

If I get a response, that asks the right questions,

then I know that my story is being interpreted the way I intended!

-

And that makes a Happy Weissangel!

Silvermane1: if Iris is in the mental place then who was the girl that took Quat.Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Very, Very good Question!

Will I answer it?

Eventually.

-

XxXxXxX

Chapter twenty-three

XxXxXxX

"What did you say?" Trowa demanded, his eyes widening in disbelief.

/"You heard me."/ The girl mentally sneered.

"I didn't say anything, Tro." Duo frowned, concerned for his friend, "Can we go?"

"Shut UP, Duo!" The banged boy snapped before turning his attention to the patient, "That's not possible!" He denied. "There is no way that you can be her!"

/"It's quite possible."/ Isis insisted. /"Though I can't explain it right now."/

"You drop a bombshell like that and think you can let it go without an explaination?" Trowa fumed, "I don't think so, ISIS!"

"Isis? Trowa, what the hell are you talking about?" Duo demanded irritably.

"Shut UP, Duo!" The banged boy ordered, not looking away from the girl.

/"Not by choice..."/ the blonde appologized/"I'll be called soon, and don't have time to explain it."/

"At least tell me where Quatre is." Trowa whispered.

/"..."/

"Isis! Tell me where Quatre is!"

/"..."/

/"ISIS, DAMN YOU! TELL ME!"/

"TROWA!" Duo cried, restraining his taller friend's arm as the banged boy shook the unresponsive girl. "STOP IT! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?"

"Sir, you must stop, or we'll have you arrested for assault!" The creepy man commanded.

Trowa's body was tense as he glared at the blonde.

"Tro, please? Can we go? She can't help us."

"What can you tell me about her?" The taller boy demanded, abandoning the girl in favor of intimidating the doctor.

"D-Don't think you can bully me, young man!" The gangly man warned, backing away.

/"LOOK, YOU SNIVILING SPINELESS SNAKE!"/ Trowa glared, his emerald eyes flashing with a rare show of emotion. "My boyfriend has been kidnapped. The people who have him are going to kill him. THAT girl is the only clue I have as to where he is. Now you will tell me what you know." The boy's glare deepened/"Or else!"/

"O-Of course! Anything, you want to know!"

"Who is she?" Duo asked, his violet eyes trained warily on his partner.

"Her name is Isis Elizabeth Winner, she is twenty years of age and has been a resident of this facility for the last thirteen years."

XxXxXxX

Azure eyes blinked several times before focusing on the man that stood before her.

"I didn't give you permission to leave." He growled.

"I couldn't help it." Isis appologized.

"Don't let it happen again!"

"When will you return my daughter to me?" She asked, her cold eyes glaring ice at her boss.

"When everything is complete." He purred, running his fingers through the golden bangs of his favorite victim.

"I'm sick of you changing the rules!" Isis fumed. "It will NEVER be complete!"

"Then you will never see Savannah again." He smirked, "Will you?"

"Bastard." The blonde hissed. "Isn't it enough that you have my brother? Why do you still need her?"

"Insurance, of course." He mused, tracing his victim's pale cheeks, "As soon as the pilot is dead, it will be complete."

Isis's eyes widened in surprise, "You never said that you were going to kill him!"

"I never said I wouldn't."

XxXxXxX

"That's what he said, Hiiro." Duo insisted, as Trowa sulked in the co-pilot's chair. "The doc insisted that she has never physically left the facility. She had a great deal of power, and no way to control it. As she matured into an adult, new powers started to emerge. Some lasting only a few hours while others became permenant. He said that she was injected with so many experimental drugs that it's a wonder she's still alive! They helped to focus her mind, but deteriated her body so that it was barely functioning. He then said that during the war, just before the Zero incident, Isis's eldest sister, Iria sent them an email recommending a New-type specialist from Russia. Apparently, this guy was a newtype as well... an illusionist? Anyways, they fell in love, and she got pregnant. He got fired and stole the baby after she was born. Isis then started to Astrial Project in order to find her daughter."

/"Astrial Project?"/ Hiiro frowned.

"Your subconcious or concious mind takes on another physical form separate from your body, which is reduced to a shell." Duo explained, "If something happens to the Astrial Projection, then the original body will die."

/"This specialist... did you get a name?"/

"Nikolai Lavrov. He was the commander at the OZ base in Russia. He was supposed to be dead." Trowa grumbled, banging his fist against the computer console. "Quatre shot him! Quatre felt him die!"

/"Explain."/ Hiiro asked, his eyebrow raised in surprise.

"It was the mission where Quatre allowed himself to be captured in order for me to get you medical attention." Trowa rubbed his now sore hand.

"When was this?" Duo frowned. "You guys don't tell me anything!"

/"You two barely survived that mission."/

"He has him again, Hiiro." Trowa said urgently, "And he's not going to let Quatre go as easily as before."

/"Damn."/

"Come-on, guys!" Duo exclaimed, "Will someone please tell me what the HELL is going on?"

/"How's your head?"/ Hiiro asked, ignoring his lover's demands.

"Fine."

/"Really?"/ The Japanese boy quirked an eyebrow.

"It's none of your buisness, Yui." Trowa glared, disconnecting the communication.

"Trowa! What did you do that for? Talk about being rude!" Duo scowled.

"He doesn't need another excuse to kill us." The boy replied. "We don't have the time for it either."

"TIME FOR WHAT?" The braided boy demanded, his patiance lost. "TROWA BARTON, YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW! AND I DAMN-WELL MEAN EVERYTHING!"

The banged boy stared at his usually cheerfully hyper friend with mild surprise. Duo didn't lose his temper easily. "We don't have time-" He tried.

"THEN MAKE TIME!" Duo shouted. "This is about more than YOU, Trowa! This is about Quatre! About saving him! About being able to trust eachother and work together to protect him because he's our friend!"

'He's more than that, Duo.' The banged boy sighed. "Alright, Duo. No more secrets."

XxXxXxX

"It's an illusion... only an illusion..." Quatre's mumbled voice repeated again and again.

'You don't sound very conviced.' the voice in his head mused.

"I-It's hard to believe w-when _cough-cough-cough_ it f-f-feels so r-real..." the blonde chocked out. "Oh, Allah... I've only got a few inches of air left!"

'Don't panic!' the voice snapped, 'If you panic you will die.'

"I-I'm afraid..." Quatre admitted, tears filled his eyes, as he struggled to keep his nose and mouth above the rising water. "I-I want to be w-with _cough-cough_ Trowa..."

'And you will be.' his inner voice assured.

"Not if I d-drown!"

'Quatre, listen to me!' The cold voice of the Zero system demanded, 'Trust me! I won't mislead my master!'

"I'm listening..." the soaked blonde whispered.

'You know this is an illusion! You know that this water isn't real!'

"Y-Yes..."

'Then you can't drown in it!' Zero pointed out, 'You can't breathe the water in if your body is somewhere else!'

"It's all in my head..." Quatre's eyes grew, "My fear... this water... THIS PRISON!"

'None of it is real, Quatre.' The voice said. 'You can break free!'

With only a hint of hesitation, the blonde closed his eyes and pushed back from the wall, allowing himself to sink to the bottom of the tiny prison. Opening his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, quelling the surge of fear that told him this was suicide.

'That's it Quatre!' Zero encouraged. 'He can't control you if you don't allow it!'

"YOU CAN'T HOLD ME HERE!" The empath screamed, his emotions creating a shield around himself. "I WON'T LET YOU!" The shield expanded, pushing away the water, pushing at the walls. "THIS IS MY MIND!"

The walls shattered like a broken mirror. The shards rained about the boy, leaving him standing in the midst of a void. Exshausted, Quatre collapsed in an unconcious heap.

'Sleep, master.' Zero ordered, 'I'll protect your mind.'

XxXxXxX

To be continued...

A/N Let me know if I just confused the Hell out of you.

I had this chapter half way written and as I read over it,

I realized that it didn't make a whole-hell-of-alotta sense.

So I rewrote it.

Let me know what you think?

Ja ne.


	25. Chapter twenty four

XxXxXxX

Chapter twenty-four

XxXxXxX

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" The braided boy's exclaimation echoed withing the confines of the small aircraft.

/"New-type... Telepathic."/ Trowa sighed, his expression openly worried. /"I wanted Quatre to be the first to know, but..."/

"Will You Quit THAT?" Duo gasped, gripping his temples, his eyes squeezing shut against the mental intrusion. 'There's only enough room in my head for one person!'

"Sorry." The emerald-eyed boy whispered. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

Duo blinked several times before looking at his friend. The usually stoic boy had a war of emotions fighting to cross his face. "Don't worry about it." The braided boy said, a grin tugging at his mouth. "It just kinda threw me for a loop, having a voice in my head. I didn't mean to yell at you, Tro."

Trowa released a small sigh as an even smaller smile crossed his face.

"How long have you known?" The braided boy asked.

"Since we visited Kisa."

"Can you only send thoughts?"

"I can read them too." The banged boy ducked his head, hiding behind his curtain of bangs. "I have't quite gotten the hang of it yet..." He appologized. "Sometimes I pick up thoughts and I think they've been spoken... I understand better when Quatre said he can't keep his emotions separated from what he felt."

"Killer headache, huh?" Duo nodded. "It's weird... but not really that surprising."

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"Well, you and Quat have always had somesort of connection, You know?" Duo tried to explain. "He'd always know when you hurt or what you were feeling without you having to show it. He'd also always know where you were in the house. Likewise, you would know where Q was in the house, or what Quatre wanted without him requesting it. It was freakishly uncanny, but now it makes sense."

"I've known about Quatre's empathy since the beginning of the war... I guess I've always used my telepathy... I just didn't realize it... and now that I am aware..."

"You use it all the time."

"Yeah."

"Trowa, does this mean that we're all New-types?"

"I honestly don't know... though I wouldn't doubt it." There was a momentary silence. "You won't tell Hiiro, will you?"

"Of course not." Duo shook his head, "Something like this is Yours to tell."

"Thank you."

"So what is our next move?" Duo looked expectantly.

Trowa thought for a moment. "We'll head back home. I'm sure that Hiiro is looking up Nicholai Lavrov as we speak. He might have a lead for us by the time we arrive."

"And if, like Isis, the name doesn't turn up anything?"

"I say we have another chat with Kisa."

"Why her?" Duo asked, as he imputed coordinates.

"Quatre once told me that Kisa was the sister to see if anything ever happened to him."

XxXxXxX

Isis watched, wide-eyed as the Russian was physically pushed away from her brother's body by an mysterious force.

"NO! It's not possible! Where did he go?" Nicholai demanded, as he pounded on the invisible shield that had erected itself around the unconcious boy, "He Was just HERE! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?"

"I told you my brother was strong." The blonde glared.

"HE had HELP!" Nicholai ranted, "That's it, someone helped him!"

"There's no one here who could!" Isis pointed out.

"YOU could have!" The illusionist accused, "YOU DID-DIDN'T YOU?"

"No!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR DISOBEYING ME!" Nicholai lunged at the telekinetic, only to be stopped mid-air. "What the Hell? Put me down!"

"NOT Until you get some common sense!" Isis snapped, her eyes glowing a faint purple. "I couldn't have helped Quatre without you knowing! I've been with you the whole time!"

"SOMEONE HELPED HIM!" Nicholai ranted.

"It wasn't me." The girl insisted as she lowered the man to his feet.

XxXxXxX

"Trowa, you need to get some sleep." Duo started, as a large yawn escaped the banged boy. "You've been running non-stop since we left Sicily."

"I can't." The boy stubbornly shook his head, turning back towards the maps he was studing. "I've got to find him."

"And you will." Duo insisted, glancing up from Hiiro's laptop. "But you won't be any good if you're so exhausted that you can't function well enough to rescue him."

"Sleep, Barton." Wu Fei ordered from where he went through files on the couch. " We'll call you if we find something."

Silently, Trowa stood and padded up the safehouse stairs.

/"Trowa?"/Duo looked at the banged boy. /"It'll be okay. We _will _find him."/

/"Thanks, Duo."/ He offered a weary smile. /"I know we will."/

XxXxXxX

Quatre groaned, as his eyes fluttered open. "Wh-Where am I?" he asked, as he took in the dark void that surrounded him.

'Safe.' Came the reply. 'I'm not letting anyone attack you again!'

"Zero?" the blonde shook his head confused. "What are you doing here?"

'What I should have been doing before.' the voice had a bitter tone, 'Protecting my master.'

"Protecting me? From what?" Quatre frowned, trying to stand, but finding he lacked the strength, "Who are my enemies, Zero?"

'The ones after your life... and the ones who toy with your life...'

"Where's Trowa?" the boy asked, "Why can I still not feel him? I'm free from the illusion..."

'I am keeping my master safe.' Zero responded.

"Oh, Allah..." The blonde gasped, "Zero there is no danger! You must release me! I have to find Trowa."

'Negative.'

"You are being illogical!" Quatre tried to reason, "You call me 'Master', yet you will not obey?"

'Situation requires a change in the command structure.'

"You can't keep me here, Zero!" The blonde whispered, a chill running down his spine.

'For your safety, Master, I will.'

XxXxXxX

To be continued...

A/N Guess what?

This story is almost done.

I'd estimate, 3-4 more chapters

I also have a sequel in the thought processing.

I'm actually looking forward to starting that...

though I might wait until some of my other stories are finished...

(At least 'When Angels...')


	26. Chapter twenty five

A/N Okay, first thing I want to do is set one thing straight!

Many of you have the idea that Duo is Telepathic,

and although I can see how you may have thought that,

(Something I will go back and fix eventually)

He is, infact, NOT!

Because he knows about Trowa's Telepathy,

He was just thinking openly towards the banged cutie,

and Trowa was able to read the thoughts and respond.

:devilish grin:

I have something more... interesting/destructive in mind

for our braided menace, however, it is highly unlikely that it will

manifest before the sequel.

Okay, on to the next chapter...

XxXxXxX

Chapter twenty-five

XxXxXxX

"Damn it." Nicholai swore as he was thrown back yet again.

"Face it." Isis rolled her eyes. "You're not getting through that barrier."

"There must be a way..." The Russian grumbled, standing. "and I'll find it, even if it kills him!"

"WHAT?" The blonde exclaimed a cold chill running down her spine.

"You heard me. I'll find my way in even if I have to kill him." He glared, approaching the untouchable boy.

"You're insane!" Isis shouted.

"Perhaps..."

XxXxXxX

"How long do you plan on keeping me here, Zero?" Quatre wondered, as he hugged his knees to his chest.

'Until it is sufficiantly safe.'

"What are your preameters for that requirement?"

The cold personified system thought for a moment, 'Until your life is no longer being threatened.'

"Who threatens my life?" the blonde asked, "Who are my enemies?"

'Nicholai.'

"I can handle him." Quatre shook his head. "I beat him once, I can do it again. I am a Gundam Pilot, Zero. I am trained to handle myself."

'Negative.' The voice denied. 'You are no longer a Gundam Pilot.'

"Just because I don't have Sandrock anymore, does not mean I've lost my training." Quatre tried to reason. "Please, Zero, Listen to me? Let me go?"

'I cannot allow that.' The system declined, before a wave of pain ripped through it.

Quatre screamed.

XxXxXxX

"_Trowa wake up_!" A hushed voice beckoned, "_Wake up_!"

With a protesting groan, emerald eyes blinked themselves awake. Sitting up, the banged boy looked around his room. /"Who's there?"/ He frowned upon not seeing anyone. "Duo?"

"_No, not Duo_." The voice answered, as a translucent blonde girl materialized in front of him.

"Isis?" Trowa's eyes widened in shock, "What are you doing here? Where's Quatre?"

"_I need your help_." the girl whispered, nervously. "_but I don't have much time..._"

"Isis, tell me where Quatre is." Trowa's tone became dangerous.

"_He's in an old warehouse down by the bay. Number 343. You must hurry! Something is protecting Quatre. Nicholai can't get near his mind and has gone mad! He is going to Kill my brother if you do not hurry_!"

"Believe me, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Trowa swore as he got out of bed and pulled his jeans over his boxers, before grabbing his shirt. /"Duo? Can you hear me?"/

'DAMN IT, TRO! WARN a guy before you go in their head- Will ya?' The irrate thoughts came back.

/"Nevermind that! Have Hiiro look up warehouse number 343. I want directions, blue prints, storage- everything."/

'Sure... What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be asleep...'

The banged boy turned look at the transparant girl /"I have a visitor who says that's where Quatre is."/

'I'm on it!' Came the excited response.

"_Trowa_?" Isis lightly touched his arm, pausing his efforts to dress quickly. Annoyed, the boy glared at her. "_Trowa, I know the doctors told you about Savannah_..." He nodded in confirmation. "_I have yet to find her_." the image bit her lower lip worriedly. "_I_-"

"I'll help you find her." Trowa interupted, as he yanked his shirt over his head and pulled out his gun from his nightstand. "After I find Quatre."

Relief flooded the image's expression as she nodded, "_Thank you_!"

"Just don't let anything happen to him." The banged boy warned, before running out of his room.

XxXxXxX

"Trowa?" Duo blinked as the banged boy ran down the stairs into the livingroom.

"We have to hurry." He answered, "Where's Wu Fei?"

"He and Hiiro left about an hour ago to look something up in the restricted files."

"An hour?" Trowa blinked, "I've been asleep that long?"

"You needed it." Duo shrugged, as he rotated the laptop so the other could see. "Your warehouse."

"Duo, you are the best." Trowa thanked as he began to study and memorize the layout of the building.

"Can we trust her?" The braided boy asked quietly. "I mean, she is the one who kidnapped Quatre in the first place."

The banged boy thought for a moment before answering. "I doubt she could get away with lieing to me..." he said carefully. "Though, I haven't put that to the test."

"I suppose not..." Duo agreed, before sighing. "Are we going to wait for them?"

"We'll leave them directions." Trowa shook his head, "Isis indicated that there wasn't a whole lot of time left."

"Why not?"

"Tro?"

"We just have to hurry."

XxXxXxX

"Z-zero?" Quatre gasped as his hands clenched tightly at his heart, "Z-zero, answer me..."

'I'm here, Master.' The weakened voice replied.

"What's happening?" The blonde asked.

'We're being attacked...' Zero grimmaced, 'I... I don't know how much longer I can hold him off...'

"Then let me take over." Quatre said, trying to stand once more, only to find that he still lacked the strength.

'You need more rest, Master.'

"But-"

'Sleep.' Zero ordered.

"N-no..." The quiet protest escaped before the speaker slumped into unconciousness.

XxXxXxX

To be continued...


	27. Chapter twenty six

XxXxXxX

Chapter twenty-six

XxXxXxX

"How can they get away with this?" Wu Fei shook his head in disbelief. "We were children!"

"By being dead." Hiiro sighed as he scanned through G's file on Duo and comparing it to H, S and O's reports. "It looks like Trowa's abilities have begun to manifest, while Quatre's have been active for some time."

"Quatre's an empath, but what can Barton do?"

"S speculated that he would develop similar abilities as Winner, i.e. empathy, telepathy or foresight."

"Duo?"

"G suggested that he may develop a more… active power. Possibly something dangerous, but he was unable to say what." Hiiro clicked on Wu Fei's file, enlarging it. "O wrote that your abilities may be elementally based, though he could not specify which."

"And you?"

Hiiro's expression deepened, "What about me?"

"Surely you're a new-type as well?"

"My abilities… have been engineered to suit the war's needs."

"So they're already active?" The Chinese boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

Wu Fei quirked an irritated eyebrow at his friend.

"I have enhanced strength, and speed…" Hiiro relented. "But that's what was engineered. My natural ability… is to heal."

Wu Fei's eyes grew in surprise "WHAT?" Then comprehension dawned on him, "Siberia."

"Ironic, huh?" The Japanese boy shook his head, as he printed the files out. "This is totally screwed up, Chang." He grumbled. "I have orders that I can't disobey… None of you are safe now…"

"What are they holding over your head?" Wu Fei asked.

"What?"

"There must be a reason that you'd turn on your friends. On Duo."

"I can't say." Hiiro glared, standing.

"How can whatever threat they made be carried out if they're dead?"

"…"

"Hiiro?"

The boy sighed. "Because the real bosses are still very much alive."

"Real bosses?" He shook his head, "What are you talking about, Yui?"

Wu Fei watched as the other boy grabbed his printouts and headed out the door. "We need to save Quatre first."

XxXxXxX

"What do you see?" Duo asked as he checked his arsenal.

"Nothing." Trowa frowned. "Not a single guard or camera."

The braided boy snorted, "Confident bastard, isn't he?"

"Unless…" The banged boy started, his eyes closing as he extended his senses. "It's an illusion."

"How?" The other demanded.

"I don't know, but I can definitely hear other's thoughts…" The boy grimaced and shook his head, "They're confusing, loud… jumbled… DUO!"

"Easy, Tro." The violet-eyed boy cautioned, "We can't rescue Q if you pass out again."

Taking a few deep breaths, Trowa seemed to have calmed himself. "Th-there are three guards pacing around the perimeter…" He gasped, gripping the sides of his head, "Four inside… Isis… Nicholai… and…" The boy's emerald eyes widened, as his face paled. "No… No, no-no!"

"Trowa?" Duo gripped his partner's shoulders, "TROWA!"

"We have to get Quatre out now!"

"What is it, Tro?" The braided boy asked worriedly, "What is Nicholai doing to him?"

"It's not Nicholai…"

XxXxXxX

"I can feel his strength wavering." Nicholai snickered, as he ran his hands through the unconscious boy's blonde locks. "He can't keep this up forever, I will get back inside."

"I wouldn't count on it." Isis taunted. "In case you haven't figured it out, that isn't my brother."

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you." He snapped back.

The girl shrugged, "Fine, waste your time. I don't care."

XxXxXxX

Zero could feel the strain on the mental shields it had erected around his master's psyche. It knew that it wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer. Grimacing, the system glanced at the sleeping blonde. 'I must protect my master.' It thought resolutely.

Suddenly, Zero's eyes widened in surprise as a conscious mind brushed with it, as it searched for the rightful owner. 'This is an interesting development…' the system frowned, 'I never would have predicted this.'

XxXxXxX

"Duo?" The Japanese boy called, when he walked into the living room only to find it empty. "Duo? Trowa?" He frowned when he looked into the banged boy's room to find it deserted as well. "Where the hell are they?"

"Yui." Wu Fei handed him a note that was attached to a map.

Quickly scanning it, Hiiro grabbed his gun and his motorcycle keys. "They've found him."

XxXxXxX

"Maybe we should wait for Hiiro?" Duo frowned as he studied the guard's patterns. "This doesn't feel right."

"We can't afford to wait." Trowa declined. "Zero knows I'm here."

"What a sec! Zero?" Duo glanced at the other boy incredulously. "As in the Zero System?"

"Yes." Trowa nodded, worry crossing his face.

"How? Last time we saw that atrocity was at the Eve war." Duo shuddered at the memory. "It was destroyed when we self-destructed the Gundams."

"Remember when Quatre mastered the system?" Trowa whispered, his voice distant, numb. Duo nodded, allowing the banged boy to continue. "When that happened, the system did something funky."

"Funky?" If it hadn't been such a serious conversation, the braided boy would have burst out laughing at his quiet partner's choice of words. As it was, a grin tugged at his mouth as he stifled a snicker.

"It… integrated itself into Quatre's mind… In essence, Quatre is the Zero System."

The braided boy glared at the ground, "Damn it." He swore.

"It really isn't a bad thing." Trowa explained, "Zero has saved him on several missions… But lately… It seems as if Zero has become… humanoid? Quat said that it became personified by his negative emotions… almost like it has a voice of its own."

Duo just continued to glare. "And when were you going to share this tid-bit of important info with the rest of us?" The braided boy ground out angrily, "When you decided to tell us that Quatre was an empath? Or maybe when Zero decides to overtake Quatre and blow up a few more colonies? Damn you and your fuckin' secrets!"

"It wasn't by choice." Trowa said defensively.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that if anything happens to Q."

"If I was right and that was Zero I sensed, then it's managed to subdue Quatre." Trowa checked his gun's ammunition. "We need to get him out of there."

"Alright. Enough talking then." Shinigami smirked. "We've got some ass to kick."

XxXxXxX

"What are you doing, My Precious?" He demanded, noticing that the blonde girl seemed distracted.

"Thinking." Came Isis's cryptic answer. /"Trowa? Is that you?"/

/"We're at the south entrance."/ Two gunshots echoed from somewhere in the building. /"Where is Quatre?"/

"What was that?" Nicholai demanded.

The girl shrugged, "I didn't hear anything." /"Center of the building, second floor."/

"I know I heard something-Go check it out!"

"Bossy Bastard." She grumbled, as she headed towards the door. /"I'm on my way, Trowa."/

/"What? No! You've got to protect Quatre!"/

/"Trust me, you will need me more than Quatre at the moment…"/

XxXxXxX

Trowa halted in his running, causing Duo to nearly skid into him. /"What do you mean, Isis?"/

"TROWA LOOK OUT!" The braided boy exclaimed, knocking his distracted friend out of the way of a fire blast. "What the Hell?"

/"I'm not the only new-type Nicholai has in his employ."/ Came the mental reply. /"Without an active power, you won't be any match for Hageshii!"/

"Damn… maybe we should've waited for Hiiro…" Duo complained, as he rolled out of the range of another blast.

/"Don't worry; the Calvary is going to be here any moment."/ Trowa promised, taking cover behind a stack of crates. /"Hiiro and Fei are on their way too."/

'That's a relief.' The braided boy rolled his eyes. 'Who's going to help out until then?'

The banged boy didn't get a chance to respond as an eruption of scorching heat surrounded them.

"Hageshii! Stop!" A crystal voice ordered, as an invisible shield reached out around the Gundam pilots as their cover disintegrated. "They are not the enemy."

"But master ordered me…" A small, uncertain, child-like voice questioned.

"Trust me, Hageshii." Isis pleaded, as she reached out her hand to the attacker that hid in the shadows. "They will help us. They will set us free."

"B-but what about m-my mother?" The small boy whimpered, "Master told me to obey or H-He'd h-hurt her…"

"I know, Hageshii." The blonde girl sighed wrapping her arms around the child, as she ran her fingers through his red hair soothingly.

"Care to explain?" Trowa asked, as he and Duo approached the new-types.

"Nicholai learned a long time ago that it was easier to have others do his dirty work for him." Isis bit out, "All he needed was to find the right leverage to motivate cooperation. For me, it was my daughter, Savannah. For Hageshii, it was his mother." She locked eyes with Trowa/"For you, it will be my brother if you don't stop him."/

"Where is he?" Trowa demanded.

"Down the hall, up the stairs, center room." Isis directed.

"And the Hostages?"

"I don't know." Isis glared at the floor. "This place is bigger than it appears to be, and he keeps me on a fairly short leash. I haven't been able to find them, yet."

"Duo, go with Isis." Trowa ordered, taking out his gun, "Use the heat scanner to find them."

"WHAT?" The braided boy exclaimed, "Are you insane? I'm not going to let you go without some backup! Quat will kill me!"

"I'll have backup." Trowa promised, "But we can't allow the hostages to be hurt."

Duo huffed, "And who, pray tell, will back you?"

"Quatre."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	28. Chapter twenty seven

XxXxXxX

Chapter Twenty-seven

XxXxXxX

"OW-DAMN IT!" Duo growled through clenched teeth as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ssshh." Isis hissed, covering the braided boy's mouth as two guards walked by.

"Why didn't any of these people show up on our initial scans?" He whispered.

"Nicholai taught his crew to shield. It basically makes us invisible… it's how I was able to complete those burglaries without being seen."

"But you were seen… I saw the photo."

Quatre's sister smirked, "I was hoping to get someone's attention. I didn't expect the Preventers let alone my own brother and his friends."

"Well, it looks like it worked." The braided boy shook his head amused, "How old is your kid?"

"She'll be two next month." She said with a small smile, "I miss her so much."

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

XxXxXxX

/"Zero."/ Trowa mentally called, as he hid in the room's rafters. Below him, he could see his love's prone body laying on a table. Nicholai, was attempting to get near the blonde, but something seemed to be holding the Russian at bay. /"Answer me, Zero."/ The banged boy commanded, stiffling his rising anger at the situation.

'Go away. You're not needed here.' Came the cold response.

/"I'm not going anywhere without Quatre."/ The banged boy vowed.

'I am Quatre.'

/"This is not the Quatre I know."/

'People change.'

/"Please, Koi… Turn into the guy I once knew…"/

'Nice try, 03.' Zero sneered. 'That may have worked when I was a mere machine, but now I have consciousness. I can think for myself.'

/"And your thinking lead you to betray him?"/

'He would have allowed us to be destroyed.'

/"Quatre would have fought."/

'He is but a child. He could not comprehend the danger he was in.'

/"He is a child no longer, Zero."/ Trowa mentally glared. /"He is a soldier. He is a businessman and he is my lover! You will release him!"/

'NO!'

/"Quatre, my love-my life, reclaim control…"/ Trowa pleaded. /"Reconquer the system."/

'He can't hear you.' Zero hissed, 'I have shut him away! I have buried him in the same dark crevice that he shoved me! Deep in the back of our mind to be forgotten!'

/"Our mind?"/ Trowa questioned/"Even with the ability of thinking for yourself, you cannot separate from Quatre's mind, for it is Quatre's mind, and only Quatre's mind!"/

'That's not true!' The system protested.

/"Oh no? Then why haven't you taken full control of Quatre's body? Or can't you waken the shell that you have inhabited?"/

The silence that followed taunted the banged preventor.

/"Well?"/

'I can't.' The system sulked.

/"Don't you think that remaining in a comatose condition would eventually lead to Quatre's as well as your own distruction?"/

/"Give my Quatre back to me ."/

'I hate you, Trowa Barton.' Zero glowered.

/"Feeling is mutual, Zero."/ The banged boy returned with a slight smirk.

XxXxXxX

"Nicholai, you are under arrest for kidnapping and theft." The banged boy announced, his voice echoing deceptively among the rafters. "Step away from the table, and put your hands in the air where I can see them!"

"Who's there?" The Russian demanded, whirling around, trying to catch sight of his intruder, "How'd you get in here?"

"Put your hands up." Trowa repeated, his gun in his hand.

"Show yourself, or I'll kill my hostage." Nicholai raised an eyebrow daringly as he drew a knife from his sleave, holding it against the unconcious blonde's throat.

The banged boy glared hatefully at the man/"Touch him and you'll die."/

"A Telepath?" He sneered, "I know a little about telepathy too. Care to find out?"

A sharp piercing pain shot through his skull, pulling a cry of agony from the banged Preventor's throat. The intensity of the pain caused him to lose his balance and the agile pilot found himself crashing to the floor.

"YOU?" Nicholai exclaimed upon recognizing the pilot from years before. "How fitting. You're the reason I lost my prize the first time around. Now I have a chance for revenge! A classic two for the price of one!"

/"Get out of my HEAD!"/ Trowa strained as images of death and distruction flashed through his mind, "This... isn't real-QUATRE!"

Then as suddenly as the images had assaulted him, they were gone.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Trowa looked up in time to see the illusionist collapse unconcious.

"You should never have messed with us." Quatre panted, lowering his fists from hitting the back of his captor's neck, "Asshole."

"QUATRE!" Trowa exclaimed, picking himself up and going to the smaller boy.

"Trowa..." The blonde smiled, as he was wrapped in his love's embrace, the wash of relief, love and presence filling his heart and offering comfort. "What took you so long?"

"Someone didn't leave enough breadcrumbs to follow." The taller boy chastized, before claiming his love with a deep kiss. "Are you alright? He didn't touch you?"

"I'm fine." Quatre sighed warily, burying his face in his love's shirt, "He was more interested in my mind then my body."

"I would have killed him." Trowa swore as his lover reached down and removed Nicholai's belt and tie before preceeding to tie him.

"I know." Quatre nodded, "Where are the others?"

"Duo is helping Isis locate other hostages; Hiiro and Wu Fei should be on their way-"

"We're right here." Hiiro interupted, as he and Chang entered the room.

XxXxXxX

"DAMN IT!" Duo swore again as his gun was blown from his hand by a gust of wind.

"Duo, I can't hold this much longer..." Isis strained with her shield around the hostages.

They had found the prisoners on the lowest of the warehouse's levals; but in their rescue attempt, had been backed into a corner. Now, new-types of the strongest ablilities were assaulting them with murderous intent.

"DUO!" The girl screamed out in warning as a fire wielding newtype flared out at the braided boy.

Violet eyes widening with the realization of no escape, Duo swallowed harshly with a final thought, 'Hiiro... I'm sorry...'

XxXxXxX

To be continued...


	29. Chapter twenty eight

A/N Thank you Free Skylark and Kai-Li!

:Huggles:

Without your help, this chapter would totally,

miserably and most utterly have SUCKED!

I'm hoping this will be a lot better than what

I had origonally come up with.

-

Weissangel24

XxXxX

Chapter Twenty-eight

XxXxX

"Status, Winner?" Wu Fei demanded as he replaced the Russian's restraints with handcuffs.

"Exhausted would be an understatement." The blonde replied, leaning into Trowa's supportive embrace.

/"Wu Fei knows about your empathic ability."/ The banged boy mentally informed him. Dismissing the startled, then frightened look his small lover was giving him, he continued. "You don't have to be discrete with him."

'Y-You're... telepathic? Since When?'

/"Calm down, koi. I'll explain later."/

'I'll hold you to that, Trowa Barton!' Quatre thought back, burrying himself deeper into the taller boy's arms before turning his attention to Wu Fei, who had watched the silent exchange between his friends with a bit of confusion. "My mental shields have all but shattered. It's going to take me several days to rebuild them." He sighed, "I feel lousy..."

"Have... Have you ever lost your shielding?" the Chinese boy asked curiously.

The blonde fell quiet for a few momments before finally answering his friend's inquiry, "Once."

"What happened? Is it something we should be concerned about?"

"I went mad." Quatre shuddered as haunting memories reared their ugly heads, "I went mad and I built Wing Zero."

"Forgive me." Wu Fei bowed slightly, "I should not have pried."

"You had a good reason." The blonde absolved.

"I've called Lady Une." Hiiro announced, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. "Back up is on their w-"

"DUO!" Quatre screamed suddenly, falling to the floor.

Behind him, Trowa was gripping his head, pain marring his expression as he staggered back away from his lover before collapsing to his knees. "T-Too... Loud... Aaugh!"

"What is it?" Hiiro demanded, holding the smaller boy's shoulders as Quatre reflexively tried to curl into a ball, "Quatre!"

"Pain... Fear... R-Regret..." The blonde wheezed, air refusing to enter his lungs. "Oh Allah! He's resigned to die!"

"He says that he's sorry, Hiiro." Trowa shuddered, his voice a bare whisper.

"Wha-" The Japanese boy's face paled as a cold dark fear took over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The empath shrieked, desparately trying to escape the deathgrip as well as teh emotional bombardment from his friend, "L-Let GO!"

"NO!" The perfect soldier shouted, giving the smaller boy a harsh shake, "He can't! WHEREE is he?"

"Y-You're h-hurting me, Hiiro!" Quatre whimpered, his fist twisted in his shirt as agony and sorrow mixed with physical pain danced across his ashen face. 'T-Trowa?'

/"I'm here, My love."/ The banged boy strained to control himself, "There's no time- Let Quatre go, Hiiro."

"Where. Is. He?"

"Yui." Wu Fei's calm voice commanded attention to be given to him. "Release Winner. Now."

"Duo..." Hiiro met the Chinese boy's gaze with lost eyes.

"You're acting irrational, and that won't save Maxwell." Wu Fei stated bluntly as he knelt beside Quatre, "Focus on your training, Hiiro. Control your fear."

Hiiro's hands left the blonde's shoulders as the cold apathetic persona of the Perfect Soldier manifested.

As soon as Hiiro released him, Quatre inhaled sharply, greedily, as if he had been held underwater for to long, before he started to sway.

"Easy, Quatre." Wu Fei soothed as he steadied the overtaxed new-type.

"Location of MIA agent?" Hiiro demanded, his voice monotoned.

"The basement... Down two sets of stairs..." Trowa grimaced as he tried to stand, "A long... hallway... F-Follow the-Augh!"

"Follow what?" The soldier glared at his comrade, "Barton-report!"

"The cables..." Quatre weakly whispered as he leaned against Wu Fei. "Follow the cables..." He repeated, surrendering to the dark comfort that offered shelter from the storm of his friends' emotions that threatened to wash him away.

"Duo..." Hiiro breathed, momentarily faltering against the soldier before quickly recovering. Taking out his gun, he turned and ran towards the stairwell. 'Hang in there, Koi... I'm coming..."

XxXxX

_The flame..._

_The heat..._

_The burning..._

The pain was so horrific that the only thing Duo was aware of was the intensity of it. His screams echoed throughout the building.

XxXxX

"DUOOOO!" Isis screamed, feeling powerless to save the braided teenager. She couldn't abandon the hostages, nor did she have enough energy to extend her shield and maintain it.

"You should have known not to go against Him." The pyro-kinetic sneered.

"Don't you know that your kid is as good as dead?" The other new-type added, fanning the flames around their victim.

"NO! I don't believe you! You don't have a clue as to what's going on, TJ! Neither do you, CC!" Isis's eyes flashed, "I can still save her!"

"Like you saved him?" TJ smirked at the smoldering form. "You did a great job of that."

"SHUT UP!" THe blonde screamed, "SHUT UP! You Don't know what you're talking about!"

"DUO!" Hiiro cried, skidding to a dumbfounded, horrified halt. "No-no-no... Duo-Koi..."

"Another one?" CC gasped, sending a wave of wind towards the soldier.

"Not for long!" Her partner growled, launching flames. "DIE!"

"NO!" Hiiro shouted, fury and loss burning in his prussian depths. Fighting to stay on his feet against the rushing wind, he aimed his gun.

"Fool! Shoot inot the oncoming wind and the bullet will be sent back and hit you!"

"You're the fool." Hiiro glared, adjusting his aim slightly before squeezing the trigger twice.

XxXxX

"Quatre?"

_The pain... Pure pain that pulsates through to your soul's core, so that pain is all you feel... -'Duo...'_

"What happened?"

_Open worry and love mingled with surpressed strain and discomfort... fighting to maintain order of mind...-'Trowa...'_

"I think he overloaded..."

_The loss... denial that a beloved partner is gone... -'Hiiro...'_

"Will he be alright?"

_Calm, quiet, controled concern. The santuary of a disiplined mind. Steady heart. Noble strength... -'Wu Fei...'_

"God, I hope so... Quatre? Please wake up, Koi... It's me..."

_Helpless frustration... overwhelming guilt... A mother's fear...-'Who? I don't know this heart...'_

"Quatre, come back. Don't hide."

_An evil satisfaction, self assured of victory...- 'Nicholai!'_

"Take control..."

_Each individual emotion screamed, shrieked, scratched and clawed for dominance of the empath. Each demanding to be heard and sucessfully smothered the blonde so that he couldn't even feel his own emotions. -'How can I take control when there is nothing left of me in my own mind? No one should feel this much misery... Make it go away... Please? Just make it END!'_

"Quatre, Koi, please open your eyes?"

_'Open my eyes? I can't... It hurts too much...'_

"Koi, we need you."

_'I can't! I can't face anymore pain!'_

"I need you."

_'I can't do this alone! I can't face the pain by myself-Oh Allah! My friends!'_

/"You won't be by yourself, Quatre."/

_'Zero...?'_

/"No."/

_'Trowa.'_

/"Come back?"/

Slowly, wary azure eyes forced themselves open to be met with caring emerald. "Welcome back."

"Are you alright, Winner?" The Chinese boy asked.

Silently, the blonde nodded.

"Quatre..." Trowa breathed with relief, washing the mentally broken blonde with love and assurance.

"We have to help them..." The smaller boy whispered, straining to get up.

"Help who?" Wu Fei asked, placing a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Our friends." Quatre frowned as he gazed past the Chinese boy, "Nicholai is gone."

"Wha-When?" Wu Fei sputtered comfirming with his own eyes that their prisoner was indeed missing.

"He's on his way to the basement..." Trowa mused as he _listened_ in on the Russian's thoughts. "He's after your sister, Quat."

"Sister? Which one- Why would she be here?"

"The one you don't remember- Isis."

XxXxX

To be continued...


	30. Chapter twenty nine

XxXxXxX

Chapter Twenty-nine

XxXxXxX

Hiiro dived to the side as soon as he fired his gun, barely being missed by the flame attack from the male new-type. CC's scream, followed by TJ's cursing assured the soldier that his ricocheted bullets had hit their marks.

"He shot me!" CC shrieked, clamping her shoulder with a bloodied hand, "HOW?"

"Shut up!" TJ snapped, his voice tense with jarring pain as he held onto his side tightly. "Shut up, you damned bitch!"

"He shot me- He shot me!" The girl's voice was becoming hysterical.

"He shot me too!" The boy shouted back.

"The wind- he couldn't-but he did! He shot me!" CC continued, oblivious to her partner's murderous glare.

Deeming the new-types no longer a threat, Hiiro slipped his weapon into the waistband of his jeans and ran towards his love, "Duo?" His breath choked him as bile rose at the image the braided boy's charred clothing and defensive position presented, "Oh, god…" The Japanese boy pleaded, as he desperately tried to find a pulse, a breath or anything that proved his love wasn't dead.

Hiiro had killed thousands of people. He was a soldier and was no stranger to death or to the prospect of dying. Hell, he had even dated the self-proclaimed Shinigami. However, the perfect soldier had never lost someone who had meant something to him. Now he was struck, for the first time in his life, with a deep, soul wrenching anguish. He felt horribly alone with the numbing revelations: 'He's never going to play another prank… He's never going to drag me away from my laptop and make me socialize with our friends… I'm never going to feel his arms around me- His warmth next to me- the silkiness of his hair… I'm never going to hear him laugh or say… that he loves me…' A sob erupted from the boy's throat as he gathered the body of his lover into his arms, "Duo…" He wept, "Duo-Duo… Duo… Don't leave me alone… take me with you… please…"

XxXxXxX

Quatre found two sets of arms steadying him as he stumbled on the stairwell, "H-Hiiro!" he gasped as a first sense of grief struck the fragile blonde.

"Quatre?" Trowa's worried voice anchored him to the conscious world.

"He's not dead yet…" Quatre whispered, "Oh, Allah, You have to tell him, Trowa! You have to tell Hiiro not to give up- Duo's not dead yet!"

"Are you sure, Quatre?" Wu Fei asked.

"I would have felt it. Believe me- I'd know." The blonde pleaded, "Trowa- Please tell him before he kills himself!"

/"Hiiro…"/ Trowa mentally searched for the ex-pilot. /"Hiiro!"/

"What is it?" The blonde grimaced.

"His mind is complete chaos." The banged boy shook his head, "He can't hear me."

"We have to do something!" Quatre protested.

"And we will." Wu Fei assured. "But not by standing here."

"Let's go." Trowa agreed.

XxXxXxX

Isis watched the dramatic tragedy unfold before her with tears in her eyes.

"A real shame, isn't it?" Nicholai mocked as he entered the hall with a golden-haired child in his arms. "It really pulls at those heart strings- the death of one so young."

"Savannah!" The telekinetic called to the girl.

"It's really your own fault, you know." The Russian continued.

"Give her to me!" Isis demanded, her shield fluxuating.

"Do you really expect me to do that after you've betrayed me?"

"I'm warning you, Nicholai- If you even so much as bruise what's in your arms- I'll show you pain! You'll be begging for your end to come!" The worried mother fumed.

"An interesting bluff." Nicholai mused. "We both know that you're not as powerful as you used to be. The time and energy you spend in your astrial form is draining to say the least."

"To defeat you, I have plenty of power." Isis vowed, releasing her psychic shield and focusing her mind. Silently, she cursed as she began to realize how accurate Nicholai had been in his assessments of her abilities. She was weakening, 'Oh, Allah! I can't do this!"

/"Don't give up."/ A mental voice encouraged her. /"We're on our way."/

/"Hurry, Trowa- That monster has my little girl!"/

XxXxXxX

"That bastard." The banged boy hissed under his breath as he and his partners cautiously stalked the hallway.

"Are you alright, Barton?" The Chinese boy raised an eyebrow towards the brunette.

"Our Prisoner is holding a two year old girl hostage."

"This guy isn't going to survive the night." Wu Fei glared. "How weak is that? Hiding behind a child- A girl no less-Makes me sick. The injustice of some people-"

"Are you sure, Trowa?" Quatre interrupt, sounding puzzled.

"That's what both Isis and Nicholai are thinking." The banged boy replied. /"What is it, Koi?"/

"If a child were being held against their will, with their mother insight… there ought to be some emotion…"

"But?" Wu Fei prompted, his rant forgotten.

"I feel nothing." Quatre frowned, "Children have the most intese emotions because they do not know reason, or are unable to verbalize what they need or want. The younger they are, the less they understand and the more feelings or instincts are used… yet I feel nothing."

"She's been apart from her mother, taken when she was an infant, correct?" Wu Fei asked. Trowa nodded. "Then it is possible that the child doesn't recognize her mother and has associated that bastard as her father."

"That makes sense…" the banged boy thought aloud.

"Then she should be feeling safe, secure… loved." Quatre adamantly shook his head, "I'm telling you- there is nothing. Not even the basics of needs."

"Could she be unconscious?" The raven-haired boy asked.

Trowa closed his eyes as he mentally inquired, "No, Savannah is looking directly at Isis."

"She has to be an illusion." Quatre concluded. "She's not real."

XxXxXxX

With his face buried against the lifeless boy's neck, the once obsessively observant observer was oblivious to the present danger in his surroundings. Hiiro could do nothing but continue to beg Shinigami to spare his braided lover and return his soul to the empty shell; by pouring out his heart and weeping for his lost love.

Had Hiiro kept an inkling of his wit about him; the Japanese boy would have noticed that although Duo's clothes were burned beyond recognition, the long rope of hair, as well as the braided boy's skin weren't singed in the least. The perfect soldier would have felt the warmth that swelled in his heart and flowed through his hands to the one he held. Had Hiiro been paying attention, he would have felt the non-existing heartbeat grow in strength.

Had Hiiro noticed these things, he wouldn't have been startled by the gentle kiss on his shoulder before softly spoken words, "Don't cry, 'Ro, it's alright."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

Duo: See? I knew she wouldn't kill me.

Quatre: That is completely unfair!

Duo: Maybe she just likes me better?

Quatre:Whimpers: T-T

Trowa: Duo, stop upsetting Quatre. You know perfectly well he's Weissangel's favorite.

Quatre: But why does she have to kill me?

Wu Fei: I don't know, Winner, but this isn't the time or the place for this.

Quatre: But-But-But…

Wu Fei: Later.

Quatre :sulking: fine.


	31. Chapter thirty

FIRST- A great big thanks to Kai-Li for beta'ing

Without which, this chapter would truly have been pathetic.

:huggles: you're the best!

Responses to reviews…

**Mikki Amboree**- I'm glad you love my story. I love getting positive reviews.

You're not the first person to get a kick out of my alliterations.

As for the little bit at the end…

I have a couple of stories in a "No Point Arc" (still a work in progress) where Quatre rants about being the target for my more… _violent_ tendencies in some of my other fics. If I kill off a character, 9 times out of 10 it will be my favorite blonde.

**Syaoran-Lover**- No, Quatre didn't recover too fast. He hasn't recovered at all.

In the ch. 28, he was so overwhelmed because all he was feeling were other people's emotions. He was able to discern who was who (Duo's Pain, Hiiro's loss, Trowa's worry, Wu Fei's calm and Nicholai's evil), with the exception of Isis (because he doesn't remember her) and himself (who was being drowned out by everyone else).

In the last chapter, Quatre was noticing what was missing-what he wasn't feeling. He was saying that a child's emotions would be louder than anyone else's, yet there was nothing in that respect. He was still very overwhelmed (especially with Hiiro's first experiences with grief). Did I confuse you? Gomen ne.

**Free Skylark**- Yes, you were the first to review!

Did you really think I would kill off Duo? I mean- come on! And risk the wrath of my sister? Harmony would hunt, catch and fillet me if I off-ed her precious braided bishounen. There would be no where safe in this world or the next to save me from my sister. Not even the sanctuary of WeissLark could hide me!

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty

XxXxXxX

"Duo…?" Hiiro whispered, in disbelief as he hesitantly reached to touch the braided boy's lips, "Is this a joke?"

"No, Koi." The pilot of death assured, "This is no joke."

"You… you were dead… You were so cold… So far away…" The Japanese boy sounded haunted as fresh tears raced down his cheeks.

"I know, Hiiro." Duo whispered back, kissing away the other boy's crystal droplets.

"H-How?"

"I don't know." The braided boy shook his head as he looked down at his hands in awe. "All I remember is the pain… searing pain… My clothes are all burnt… and then a loving warmth… It soothed me- Saved me… Hiiro, what happened?"

"You were attacked." Hiiro shuddered, burying his face into Duo's neck as he clung to him desperately. "Duo, Duo, Duo…" He sobbed.

"Hiiro…" The braided boy soothed, "I'm okay… Thanks to you, I'm okay…" He lifted his lover's face; he leaned in, gently brushing his lips over the other boy's with a loving kiss. "See?"

"Duo…" The Japanese boy repeated, tracing the boy's face, before pulling him against him and locking him in a passionate kiss. One that spoke volumes of his insecurities, fear and sudden understanding of what death truly was. "My Duo…" He whispered when they broke for air.

"Only yours." The braided boy assured, wrapping his arms around the other boy. "I love you, Hiiro."

"Aishiteru, Duo." Hiiro responded, kissing him again deeply.

Suddenly breaking the kiss, Duo exclaimed, "The Hostages! Are they alright?" Swearing, he fought to get out of his love's grasp as he surveyed the area. "Oh, Shit… Hiiro… Let go, Koi…"

"NO! I can't lose you again…"

"You won't, 'Ro, I swear… but we have to help those people… It's our mission…"

"Mission?" Hiiro echoed, something flickering across his eyes before vanishing.

"To protect the innocents… We have to save them."

The Japanese boy tightened his grip on his braided lover, but then loosened it as he bowed his head in submission, "And we will." The Perfect Soldier replied, looking up and locking violet with cold prussian.

XxXxXxX 

"HA! Pitiful woman!" Nicholai scorned, "Even if you managed to scrounge up enough power, you wouldn't be able to attack me without killing your daughter!"

Isis ignored the jab as her eyes flashed and her hair began to flutter in the building power. Casting a calculating glance towards where Duo and his boyfriend were, a hopeful thought justified the risk she was about to take. 'If Savannah does get hurt… That boy can save her.' With a furious scream, the blonde used the last of her strength to gather what power she could without reservations.

"What are you trying to do?" the Russian scoffed even as the walls around him began to quake. "Resistance is Futile."

XxXxXxX

"AAH…" Quatre grabbed his chest, his eyes flashing blue as the building around them rumbled.

"Hang in there, Winner." Wu Fei encouraged as Trowa grimaced, "What's going on, Trowa?"

"Things are about to get very bad…"

"She's desperate…" The blonde shuddered. "So dark… So hateful… I-I can't… I can't escape…"

"Maybe we should go on without him?" Wu Fei suggested, exchanging a worried glance with the banged boy, as the taller boy held Quatre in a protective embrace. "He's in so much pain…"

"No." Quatre shook his head, determination setting in on his pale features, as he pushed away from his love. "S-She needs me… I c-can't let her down…"

XxXxXxX

"Hey…" Duo elbowed his lover, prodding him to let go, "Over behind the Looney…"

Refusing to relinquish his hold on the braided boy, Hiiro glanced in the direction indicated, "Wu Fei." He whispered. "Looks like the Calvary has arrived…"

"What's the plan?"

After a moment of silence, Hiiro whispered, "We rescue the hostages and they'll take care of the trash."

"Good." Duo snarled. "Shinigami can't wait to play."

XxXxXxX

Nicholai didn't know what had hit him when he opened his eyes and found himself flat on his ass. "What the HELL?" He shouted. "DON'T YOU CARE IF THE KID DIES?"

"It won't come to that." Wu Fei announced as he straightened from his attack. "You're through."

"You should have known better than to kidnap a Gundam Pilot." Quatre seethed as Trowa moved behind the Russian in order to physically restrain him. "A smart person would have learned that after the first encounter."

"I could say the same thing about you." Nicholai sneered as he stood up and backed away from the young men, clutching the image of a little girl close to his chest. "A new-type of my class is nothing to be trifled with."

'That Girl! I'm even more positive that she isn't real …' Quatre gasped as he met the hollow eyes of the child. 'There's nothing there.'

/"Agreed."/ Trowa replied, his fists clenching at his sides/"There's absolute silence coming from her… But we need to convince your sister of that."/

"CAREFUL!" Isis cried, as she fell to her knees. "He has Savannah… Don't let her get hurt… Please…"

The blonde boy cast a glance towards the girl, 'That's my sister?'

/"Yes."/ The banged boy mentally affirmed.

'It feels strange, not being able to recognize her…' Quatre shuddered.

/"Go to her Koi."/ Trowa prodded, "We've got this bastard." He growled as he and Wu Fei advanced towards their escaped prisoner.

XxXxXxX

"Easy." Duo smiled at a motherly woman, as he offered her his hand. "We're here to help you."

"You were dead!" The woman shook her head, backing away from the braided boy, "You were all engulfed in flames…"

"Ma'am, calm down, please." Hiiro requested, placing a supportive hand on his koi's shoulder, "We need your cooperation in order to get all of you out of here safely." He met each of the hostages' gazes with a stern look that threatened to leave them behind if they caused problems.

"H-Hiiro…" Duo whispered, his stance wavering.

XxXxXxX

"Isis?" The blonde boy knelt by the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Q-Quatre?" She whispered, lifting her eyes to meet her brother's before breaking into a coughing fit. "S-Savannah… Please, you have to… Help her… I… I don't have… the strength to do it myself…"

"Isis… Do… Do you trust me?"

"… Yes?"

"Sister… I have something to tell you…"

XxXxXxX

"Hn…" Nicholai smirked, "I can't believe that two Preventers would be so reckless in negotiating for a hostage. Don't you care about what happens to this child?"

"Perhaps if there was a child in your grasp, we would handle the situation with more finesse." Wu Fei glared.

"However, a mirage will not be enough to stop us." Trowa added.

"You don't think so?" Nicholai grinned, "But how can you be so certain?" The child cocked her head, her wide eyes shining with innocence. "Are you really willing to risk it?"

"I know it." The banged boy glared.

"Very well… A test then?" Nicholai proposed before letting out a blood curdling battle cry followed by a blinding flash of light.

XxXxXxX

"N-Not real?" Isis stammered, "But that's not possible… Quatre, you must be mistaken!"

"I'm not. There is no spirit in that child. No soul, no emotions." Quatre shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that image isn't your daughter. It's just an illusion."

"NO! I know my daughter, Quatre! He has her! YOU'VE got to help me save her!"

"Savannah will be alright… we'll find her, we'll save her." The blonde tried to console.

"THEN DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" She screamed, lashing out and pushing her brother away.

"ISIS!" Quatre snapped, "Hear me…listen to me! That's not Savannah!"

Isis fell silent and still at the harshness of her brother's tone. Hopeless tears slipped down her cheeks as her heart began to despair.

Quatre took his sister by her shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze, "Don't give up."

"But then… That BASTARD!" She ground out, her anger and hatred bursting suddenly. "That's why he wouldn't give her back- He couldn't! THAT BASTARD NEVER HAD HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Azure eyes grew wide as the violent bombardment of emotions crashed on the empath's fragile senses. His breath caught in his lungs as his chest constricted. Frantically he pushed away from the source of that negativity, trying to distance himself from the pain it caused.

"He'll pay!" The blonde girl snarled, "I swear I'll make him pay!"

"I-Isis… What are you d-doing?" Quatre strained, squeezing his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around himself, staggering farther away from his sibling. "S-stop it… ISIS…"

"Too many people have hurt me, Quatre…" The girl fumed. "Tried to manipulate me into fitting their expectations and desires…."

"S-STOP-"

"NO MORE!" Isis screamed, the remains of her power unleashing from its restraints. "I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAA!"

XxXxXxX

"What the-"

"Injustice!"

"Can you tell?" Five different Nicholai sneered, "Can you tell what is real and what is not? Can you find the real me? Or is it possible that they are all real?"

"Trowa?" The Chinese boy demanded.

"I… I-I can't tell… It's all…jumbled…" The banged boy shook his head, "They all have a thought train-"

_"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAA!"_

"Quatre?" Emerald eyes widened as he turned to see his partner battling with something internally. /"What is it?"/

"LOOK OUT!" Wu Fei alerted, pushing his friend out of the way of a blast of flame. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"That?" The Nicholais spoke in unison, "That came from my devoted minions. It seems as if they have gotten a second wind."

'So not only do we have to contend with these freaks, but them as well…' The Chinese boy trembled with controlled anger.

/"Quatre, talk to me, what's going on?"/

'E-everyone…. Everyone needs to get out of here… S-Something- She's d-doing something… Allah-Help me! TROWA!'

XxXxXxX

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter thirty one

A/N: Thank you to Kai-Li for beta-ing!

You are the best!

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-one

XxXxXxX

"Hiiro!" Duo called as he climbed a set of pipes that crawled up the back wall to a vent near the ceiling, "I think I found an exit!"

Giving the opening an objective evaluation, the Japanese boy nodded, "Open it."

"I need your knife." Duo replied, as he balanced himself against the vent grating. "My tool isn't going to work with these latches."

"Here." Hiiro threw his knife to the other boy.

"Thanks…" Duo grinned, catching the blade, as he went to work. In less than a minute, each latch was opened and he was passing the grating down to his partner. "I don't think some of the hostages will be able to climb up here."

"Then I'll boost them up to you." The perfect soldier responded as he watched as Duo's ass disappeared into the vent.

"That'll work." The braided boy agreed, stretching his arm downward to accept the first person's hand.

XxXxXxX

The walls rumbled as an unseen power pressed against them. The ceilings cracked as the strain on the structure increased. Debris crumbled and rained down below filling the air with choking dust.

The cause of it all let out a piercing howl of anguish as she drew her diminishing power for one massive assault.

"Isis… You've got to control your anger!" Quatre pleaded as he wrapped his arms around himself in a feeble effort to protect his weakened psyche from the violent emotions, "I know that you've been used! You've been treated Unfairly! But that's not-!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, QUATRE!" His sister screamed back, her eyes burning with a violet hue.

"NONE of this is going to HELP her!" The blonde tried to reason. "IF you WANT to find your daughter then you've got to CALM down!"

"SCREW YOU, QUATRE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST!" She spat, "ONLY WORRYING ABOUT YOUR OWN AGENDA!"

"That's not true!" The boy shuddered, grimacing at the pounding sensation drilling into his mind, his heart, his soul. "Please… stop this… we mustn't fight… it isn't right…" He echoed words from long ago, as his eyes blazed a vibrant blue hue.

XxXxXxX

"QUATRE!" Trowa shouted as he threw a punch at one of the assaulting Nicholais.

"WATCH YOUR BACK, BARTON!" Wu Fei growled as he shot one of the images between the eyes, just as it was about to drive a knife into his unprotected back. "You can't help him if you're dead!"

"I don't need to be lectured by you, Chang!" Trowa snapped as he shot the Nicholai he was fighting against, while dodging a burst of flame from one of the Russian's lackeys.

"I'm not going to explain to Winner why _you_ didn't live to take him home!" The Chinese boy bit back, driving a disabling chop to yet another clone and then spinning to kick the air-weaver, rendering her unconscious.

Growling, the banged boy delivered two quick shots to the remaining attackers. "You won't have too."

"We hate to interrupt…" the Nicholai began in unison, each seemingly unharmed. "But did you really expect that to disable us?" The five images began to laugh mockingly as they each split in half. "You'll have to do better than that, Preventers…"

"Injustice…" The Chinese boy swore, taking a defensive position. "I Hope you're ready to concentrate now."

"…"

XxXxXxX

"That's the last of them, 02." The perfect soldier stated as he handed his braided partner a small child.

"I got 'er…" Duo said pulling the little girl into the vent.

"Get them out of here, 02." 01 ordered as he took out his gun and checked the ammo.

"Y-You're not coming, Hiiro?" Duo frowned, "You've got to come!"

"Negative." 01 denied, "I must complete the mission. All enemies must be eliminated. No one sees a Gundam Pilot and lives to tell."

"NO! Hiiro! The war is over!" Shaking his head, Duo leapt from the vent, landing on the perfect soldier knocking both of them to the ground. Struggling against the perfectly honed soldier's instincts, the braided boy fought to keep his lover from throwing him off; knowing that if 01 succeeded, than Duo was as good as dead. "HIIRO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"I must complete my mission!" The boy strained. "02, GET OFF!"

"You did!" Duo desperately insisted, tears in his eyes. "Mission complete! It's time to come back now… Hiiro, it's time to come back to me…Please, koi… It's me. Duo… Baka? Remember?" He leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "Remember me…" He prayed.

XxXxXxX

"I will crush him!" Isis snarled, releasing her fury.

XxXxXxX

All struggles came to an abrupt halt as a shockwave ripped through the building, the structure falling in its wake.

XxXxXxX

"DUO!" Spotting near danger, Hiiro snapped out of his soldier persona; gripping the braided boy's arms and rolling them over to the side. Using his own body to shelter his startled lover, the ex-pilot grimaced as ceilings and walls fell on top of him.

XxXxXxX

"WU FEI!" Trowa pushed him back before jumping to the side of a large support beam that would have crushed the Chinese Preventer.

"That baka onna is going to kill us all!" Wu Fei swore.

Looking around, the banged boy swore, "Shit! Where's Nicholai?"

"What!" The pyro-kinetic frowned, looking around for his master, but only seeing his unconscious partner.

"Hn." Chang scoffed, "Looks like he's abandoned you, kid."

"No!" TJ denied.

"Then where is he?" Wu Fei demanded, his obsidian eyes hard as stone.

"I-I… H-He…"

The teenager's protests were silenced as another wave of energy knocked everyone off of their feet. Looking up, the boy could only watch as the ceiling came down on him.

Besides that of the falling debris loudly impacting on the ground, the only other sound heard then was the agonizing "CRACK!" of bones being broken and a life extinguished.

The boy never got the chance to scream.

Swallowing down a sudden sense of queasiness, the Preventers exchanged a glance, "We need to get out of here."

"NOT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" the Nicholai shouted, as they seemingly lunged out of no where, each brandishing a knife.

"Another illusion." Trowa growled, somersaulting backwards out of the Russians' range.

"I do not like being toyed with." The Chinese boy complained, emptying his pistol's clip into the mirages.

XxXxXxX

"Hiiro?" Duo's hopeful eyes met with caring Prussian.

"Daijoubu ka, koi?" the Japanese boy grimaced against his heavy load. Swallowing, the braided boy nodded. "Good… Can you move?"

"I think so…" The boy said easing his way from under his lover and the debris that he was being protected from. Once free, Duo moved to push the heavy rubble off of his love. "Are you alright, Hiiro?" He asked, scanning the other boy, searching for signs of injury.

"As long as you're safe, I'm fine." The Japanese boy whispered, pulling the other boy in for a kiss.

"HEY!" Wu Fei interrupted, "DO YOU THINK YOU TWO CAN COME OUT OF YOUR OWN WORLD LONG ENOUGH TO HELP THE REST OF US?"

XxXxXxX

Like a hungry predator, Nicholai watched his prey. Cautiously, he inched his way closer and closer in order to devour the unsuspecting boy.

'Things were going perfectly until he destroyed them!' Furious thoughts swept through his mind stirring madness in his soul. 'I'll make the little bastard pay… then I'll destroy his sister… Let my illusions occupy the Preventers' minds… they'll be too late… He's unprotected… He's vulnerable… He is weak… He Will DIE!'

XxXxXxX

A small gasp escaped the blonde as a dark hunger haunted his soul. Squeezing his eyes shut as he drew his arms tighter around himself, he repeated the silent mantra, 'It's not real… It's not real… It's not real!'

"Oh, but it is real…" The Russian's voice sneered, as he crept up behind Quatre, a long thin blade appearing in his hand.

A look of fear crossed the younger new-type's eyes as they flew open.

It was happening too fast.

Images and feelings surrounded him, some of them real, most only illusions. Overwhelmed with the sensations that threatened to bury him, Quatre did the only thing he could do.

He screamed.

A vibrant blue sphere engulfed the empath as his eyes shone brightly. It grew as he suffered to encase those he loved, the ones he desired to protect. It grew to stop the cause of this suffering, and crush it into oblivion.

XxXxXxX

Once inside the shield, Isis's power vanished; leaving behind an exhausted, grief-stricken girl who thought she was alone in the world.

XxXxXxX

Traditional weapons weren't working and they had no clue as to how to defeat something that wasn't there. So it came as a great relief to the ex-pilots when the clones could no longer attack them.

Surveying the area, the four Preventers looked at the source of their salvation.

"Quatre…" Trowa whispered, worry in his voice.

XxXxXxX

Faced with the empath's shield once again, Nicholai cursed and pounded on it like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. So consumed with his fit, he failed to notice that the telekinetic's power had ceased to expand; that the walls and ceiling had nothing holding them up.

He never knew what hit him.

XxXxXxX

A pained whimper tore at the empath's throat as Nicholai's death surged through his weakened body.

And then it was gone.

The pain, the danger, the shield.

It was gone, Quatre could breathe once again.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	33. Chapter thirty two

A/N: Thank you Kai-Li for beta-ing!

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-two

XxXxXxX

"QUATRE!" The ex-pilots exclaimed as their comrade and friend came back to his senses.

"I-I'm alright…" The blonde Preventer numbly assured; before realizing the damage that lay all around him. "Nicholai… w-where…"

"He's over here." Wu Fei cringed as he lifted a heavy beam, "At least what's left of him is…"

"Gross." Duo complained, looking rather pale.

"Are we sure it's him?" Quatre pressed urgently, "Are we sure it's not an illusion? I thought I had killed him before! Are you sure it's real?"

"Yes, Koi." Trowa confirmed. "He's gone."

"It was all for nothing then…" Isis murmured in disbelief, as she fell to her knees. "The thefts, the murders, the fear… all for nothing…"

"Isis?" Quatre knelt beside his elder sister, his fatigue evident in his demeanor and speech, as well as the panting breaths he wheezed. "Talk to me?"

"Our sisters were right, Quat…" The blonde girl shook her head, "I am a monster. I don't deserve to leave that hospital… I shouldn't even be alive…"

"That's not true, Isis." The ex-pilot told her sternly. "You're a loving mother and a protective sister."

"There's so much blood, Quat…" she shuddered, "I can't ever wash it off…"

"I know the feeling." The empath responded, his hand clenching at his heart, "We all do…"

"We were soldiers, Isis." Trowa continued, standing by his love. "Each of us has fought, killed and done things that we wish we hadn't in the name of an ideal."

"I-I was hoping…" The telekinetic began, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Easy!" Quatre bit his lip as he tried to calm his sibling. "You're injured Isis. You shouldn't push yourself."

"I have to return to my body…" The girl coughed, as her image began to fade. "Or I won't survive…"

"Isis, listen to me." Her brother commanded, "I want you to work on getting well. Heal your body." He smiled at her confused look, "I'm coming to break you out of that place. Then together, we will locate Savannah."

"Don't give me false hopes, little brother." Isis shook her head.

"You have my word, Dear Sister." Quatre swore as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will see you soon."

"Good bye, little brother." The astral form whispered as she completely vanished.

Almost immediately, the blonde boy found himself collapsing from sheer exhaustion.

"Koi?" Trowa's eyes went wide as he caught his love.

"Can we go home now?" The smaller teen whispered, any strength he had left, draining from his pale features.

"Of course, my love." The banged boy replied with a gentle smile as he gathered the lithe form into his arms and headed for the door.

"Hiiro?" Duo asked as he leaned on the Japanese's shoulder. The normally hyper youth sounded so weary. His face was feverishly flush.

"You can go." Hiiro brushed back some of the chestnut colored bangs. "I'll stay until the Preventer's show up."

"Yui, I can handle this corpse until Lady Une shows up." Wu Fei protested with a disgusted kick at the cadaver.

"Well I would hope so, Chang." Their boss's voice chided. "If you couldn't then I'm paying you far too much." Lady Une smirked. "I'd like your reports on my desk tomorrow morning. Go home, you all look like hell."

"Please, Hiiro?" Duo whispered, his expressive eyes pleading.

With a sigh, the ex-soldier agreed. "Alright."

"Thank y-"

"DUO!" Hiiro exclaimed as he caught the braided youth as he passed out.

Frowning, Wu Fei brushed his hand against his friend's skin, "He has a horrible fever, Yui. Take him home, and call Sally if he gets any worse. I'll be home in a bit." He looked disdainfully at the corpse, "I just want to make sure everything is in order before I leave."

With a curt nod, the perfect soldier carried the slight form of his lover to his waiting motorcycle.

XxXxXxX

The house was dark despite Trowa's motorcycle being in the front yard. Carefully adjusting his hold on the braided teen to keep them balanced on his own bike, Hiiro frowned as he neared the driveway.

"Hiiro…?" Duo groaned as Hiiro parked next to the other bike.

"We're home, Koi." The Japanese boy soothed, moving to pick up the smaller.

"No…" Duo protested, pushing his boyfriend's stabling hands away, "I-if you carry me… y-you'll upset Quat…"

"You can at least lean on me, Duo." Hiiro chided as the braided boy swayed.

"Y-yeah… I could do that…" The ill youth agreed as his knees began to buckle.

With an amused shake of his head, the Japanese boy wrapped his arm around the American's waist, "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Will you be in bed too?" Duo asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"You really are sick." Hiiro teased, "Your fever has made you delusional."

"You mean, you won't keep me company?" The braided ex-pilot pouted, a hurt expression glimmered in his glazed over eyes.

A gentle smile crossed the taller Preventer's face as he pulled his boyfriend against his body and kissed him sensually slow. "I mean you should rest first, while I type my report and then I'll come keep you company."

"You type on a laptop, Hiiro…" Duo pointed out. "Could you stay with me while I nap?" He leaned his head against his lover's shoulder, as a shudder coursed through his fevered frame. "I don't want to be alone…"

"Do you really think that I would let you out of my sight after today's events?" Hiiro's voice trembled, "A-After I almost lost you?"

"Ssh." The braided boy soothed, tightening his hold on the other ex-pilot, "Don't think about that, Hiiro… Please, Koi…"

"How can I not?" Hiiro choked, as his embrace tightened around his lover. "I-I've never been s-so afraid in my life…"

"I'm sorry." Duo whispered, tears edging into his voice. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be… I-It… comes with the job…"

"Then maybe it's time we found a new line of employment?" The braided teen looked up with hope filled violet eyes.

Hiiro smiled as he placed a kiss on his love's forehead, "Maybe it is." He agreed as he kissed the boy again. "You're burning up, koi! You need to get to bed."

XxXxXxX

"Quatre? Love?" Trowa murmured worriedly as he brushed a strand of sweat soaked bangs out of his lover's heavy lidded eyes.

"mmn…" the exhausted new-type moaned, trying to force his eyes to remain open. "T-Trowa…"

"I've got some clean pajamas if you want to try and change into them… You may be more comfortable."

"…nhn… a shower sounds sublime…" Quatre sighed.

"I don't think you could stand up in the shower, your energy is so spent, though I did warm you a bath…"

A weary smile tugged at the blonde's lips as his lover lifted his slight frame into his strong arms, "Thanks…" he whispered, resting his head on the banged boy's shoulder. "Love you…"

"I love you too." Trowa replied, setting the barely conscious boy on the edge of the tub before carefully removing Quatre's shirt, shoes and socks while holding the boy upright.

"No more…"

The banged boy blinked, pausing before removing his lover's khakis, "Quatre?"

"I… I can't do this any more, Trowa…" The boy's voice was a scarce whisper.

"Do what, Koi?"

Quatre's small frame trembled as tears fell, "The F-Fighting… Th-the pain… the fear… the death! I can't do it any more… I… I want… it to stop…"

"Oh, my love…" Trowa sighed as he drew the sobbing teen into his arms.

"It hurts so much, Trowa… it hurts…"

"I know."

"Please make it stop, Trowa? J-Just… make it stop…"

"I can't make it stop, Koi." Trowa whispered helplessly holding the frail boy tightly. "All I can do is be here for you, and help share the pain."

"Trowa? Is Quatre alright?" A quiet voice inquired from the doorway.

"Would you get him some tea and something to help him sleep, Wu Fei? Please?" Trowa asked as he rocked his lover trying to soothe the inconsolable empath.

"Sure." The Chinese boy nodded, leaving.

The blonde continued to weep long after Wu Fei had brought the tea and left again to call Sally. He cried until his chest was sore and he erupted into violent coughing spasms. His sorrow continued long after his tears dried up and there was nothing left to cry.

"Quatre?" The taller boy prompted as the boy wore himself out completely. "Let's get you washed up and into bed. Okay?" A slight sniffling nod was his only answer before he finished undressing the blonde and placed him in the bath water.

"… 'm sorry, Koi…" Quatre mumbled, his eyes drooping closed.

/'Don't be.'/ The telepath shook his head as he gently washed his lover's pale body and hair, before lifting the boy out of the bath. He offered as small smile as he wrapped Quatre in a large fluffy white towel. /'You're right. Enough is enough.'/

Azure eyes blinked open as their owner felt himself being dressed. 'He's confused…' he wearily thought.

/'Who?'/ Trowa replied as he eased his lover onto the bed and covered him with the sheets.

'Hiiro…'

"Shh, don't worry about that right now… You need to rest." The banged boy leaned in, placing a gentle kiss against the other's lips.

"He'll follow orders." Quatre whispered, his eyes closing.

"Over my dead body." Trowa growled. "I swear I'll protect you."

"No… It… won't be necessary…" the blonde shifted against the pillows, "I have an… idea…"

"What sort of idea?" The banged boy pressed. "Quatre?"

But the smaller boy had fallen asleep.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N You know…

The next time I state that a fic is only going to be so many chapters more…

Will SOMEONE please SHOOT me?

It NEVER comes out the way it's SUPPOSED too!

It's like the "Song that Never ENDS"!

AAAAHH!

X-x

Anyways… I'll update soon… I think.

Weissangel24


	34. Chapter thirty three

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-Three

XxXxXxX

"…'Ro… I don't feel very good…" Duo groaned, as he buried his sweaty face into his pillow.

"I know, Love. Sally's bringing some medicine." Hiiro soothed as he comforted the feverish boy. "Just try and relax." He sighed. He had been telling his lover the same thing for the past two days. Every medication that the doctor had brought hadn't even made a dent in the ex-pilot's fever, and it had steadily gotten worse.

"Where's Quat?" The braided boy asked for the twentieth time, "Is he okay?"

"He's resting, Duo." Hiiro shook his head, "Like you should be doing."

"I'm trying, Hiiro!" He complained, "But my body feels like it's on fire and I'm FREEZING!"

"It's no wonder with how high your temp is. This is a rare occasion I'm thankful you're a Gundam pilot. Any normal person would be in a coma with your fever."

"Can't get warm… I'm so cold…"

"I'll get you another blanket."

"NO!" The boy grabbed the other boy's wrist, "Don't leave me… Please?"

Surprised by the vivid fear that reflected in those glazed over violet pools, Hiiro nodded as he sat on the edge of their bed, "I won't go anywhere."

"I-I'm scared, H-Hiiro…"

"There's no reason to be afraid, Koi…" The Japanese boy consoled, before being interrupted boy a knock at their door. "Enter."

"Yui? Sally's back." Wu Fei announced as he opened the door to admit the trusted physician.

XxXxXxX

Trowa sighed as he watched his lover sleep. The blonde looked like he hadn't the care in the world as he snuggled closer to the banged boy's prone body, content in his sleep. The headache that plagued the telepath, however, indicated a different state of mind for the other new-type.

The slumbering youth's mind was a whirlpool of random thoughts, emotions and images. Some seemed very subtle and while others quite vivid. Sometimes a sequence of thoughts would play out like a movie, and then Trowa would realize that Quatre was dreaming.

'Have I always listened to your thoughts, my little one?' the banged teenager asked himself, as he brushed back some of the Arabian's blonde locks.

A dark image flitted across the dreamscape, causing Quatre to moan in discomfort, his angelic face grimacing against the negative thought.

"Shh." Trowa soothed, "I'm here."

And the image disappeared, followed by something the telepath could only describe as cute and frighteningly fluffy.

A quiet chuckle escaped him as he watched over his love. "Oh the blackmail material…"

"Hmmm…" the figure next to the taller teen sighed, shifting still closer still as the images faded and thoughts ordered themselves. 'What's the point of blackmailing me?' The amused notion purred. 'Don't you think I get enough of that from my competitors?'

/"Quat?"/ Trowa propped himself on his elbow, looking down at the angelic face that had captured his heart long ago.

Quatre smirked, rubbing his face in his pillow before peeking out with apparent shyness, "You are such a sap, Trowa…" he teased. "So nostalgic."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The banged teen retorted with his own mischievous grin.

"Right…" the blonde sighed again, his eyes drifting closed once more.

"How do you feel?" Trowa asked, worry ebbing from him in a mass aura.

"I feel fine, Koi." The smaller boy answered, rolling onto his back and looking directly at his lover, so that the other could see the truth in his eyes. "I'm still a little tired, and I will be for several more days, I think… But considering all that's happened; I feel strangely well." He offered a small smile, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Hush." Trowa shook his head, leaning down and gently kissing the other's velvety lips/"It's my choice to worry about you."/ Pulling back, he ran a finger along the blonde's jaw, "Sally is here. I'd like it if you allowed her to look over you."

"I really don't think that's necessary." The boy pouted slightly before smiling softly, as he pulled his lover for another kiss, "But she can if it'll make you feel better… for how long was I out anyway?" Quatre asked, as he got out of bed, despite Trowa's protests, and walked to the bathroom. His physical strength seemed to have returned, which made the banged boy feel more at ease.

"Couple of days." Trowa murmured. "I… I was afraid you weren't… going to wake up… If it weren't for your dreams letting me know that you were still there… I don't know what I would have done…"

"Koi…" The blonde sighed as he leaned against the door with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth, before disappearing into the bathroom once more.

"I'll go get Sally… She wanted to know when you woke." The banged teen explained standing from their bed as the empath emerged once more.

"Does she have to know right this moment?" Quatre asked, catching the other's wrist, preventing him from retreating further.

"What? Quatre… What are you up too?"

"I really prefer the private company I have right now… I'd hate for a physical exam by a doctor to ruin the atmosphere…" The blonde said softly as his thumb traced feathery circles along the taller boy's wrist.

"Quatre Raberba Winner…" Trowa chided with a shake of his head, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Bright blue eyes blinked innocently up into emerald, as the smaller boy pulled his lover back to the bed. "What on earth makes you think that? I was just thinking that it's not going to cause any trouble if we have an hour or so to ourselves. It's been so long since we were together, and I've missed you." He flashed a smile at his lover as lay back suggestively and teased, "You really should get your mind out of the gutter, Trowa…"

"Out of the gutter, huh?" The lithe boy grinned as he climbed back onto the bed, his arms slipping around the small frame of his love, as he drew the blonde in for a deep and passionate kiss. /"God, I've missed you…Are you sure you're up for this?"/

A quiet moan answered as Trowa's skilled fingers skitted along the smaller boy's sensitive sides while he subjugated the pale neck to sweet torment, "T-Trowa…" The blonde gasped as he felt the fingers slide under his shirt, caressing the soft skin hidden away.

/"I have just one question, then…"/ The telepath smirked, as his tongue traced the alabaster delicacy before him/"Do you think an hour is going to be enough time?"/

XxXxXxX

"This should make him sleep until his fever is under control." Sally stated, handing the medicine to Hiiro. "Give him two every eight hours. I honestly don't have any idea as to why he's burning up like he is… The only thing I can think of is really quite unrealistic."

"What would that be?" The Japanese boy frowned. He did not enjoy being kept in the dark, especially where Duo's well being was concerned.

"I shouldn't say, until I'm sure. It's very unlikely in any case as to the fact that Duo hasn't been back to L2 since the end of the first war… I just wish I knew for certain…" the woman sighed in her musings. "I'll take a blood sample back with me, just as a precaution… It could be as simple as stress."

"Stress doesn't give you a 104.6o temperature for two days, Sally." Hiiro glared.

"I'll give you a call with what I find out." The doctor evaded, as she turned to go. "I'll just go check on Quatre and let myself out."

"I hope she remembers to knock…" A hoarse voice whispered from beneath the mountain of covers.

"Why?" Hiiro asked his lover.

Duo weakly smirked, " If I wasn't sick, what would we be doing?"

The braided boy's grin widened as Hiiro's face grew crimson, "Oh."

"…'Ro… will you stay with me?" the braided boy swallowed painfully as he tried to reach for his love.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Hiiro soothed, reaching out and brushing back chestnut bangs, "You should rest."

"I just… feel better when you… hold me…" the braided youth whispered, his eyes drifting shut. "Please?"

"Of course, my love…" The Japanese boy promised as he went to his own side of the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing under the covers and pulling the ill teen into his arms, "Now sleep."

"Love ya…Night… 'Ro…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	35. Chapter thirty four

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-Four

XxXxXxX

Early morning sun coaxed the perfect soldier from his slumber. With a deep sigh, Hiiro stretched and blinked lazily as he turned to check on his lover.

"DUO!"

XxXxXxX

"Where's Sally?" Quatre asked innocently, reaching for the strawberry syrup as Wu Fei passed it to him.

The ebony-haired boy paused momentarily to glare at the small blonde, "After barging in on last night's… _incident_… she needed to go home quickly."

"Oh?" Trowa raised an eyebrow as he stepped behind his lover, caressing thin shoulders subtly.

"Will she be return anyti- Aa-aa-uh!" Quatre gasped sharply, his hands grasping at his chest as his breathe was stolen from him.

"What is it, Koi?" The banged boy demanded as both he and Wu Fei jumped to assist the still recovering empath.

"H-Hiiro…"

"Yui?" The Chinese boy questioned as the near-panicked ex-soldier burst into the dinning room, startling them, urgency written on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Wu Fei frowned.

"DUO!" The Japanese boy exclaimed, "I woke up and he was GONE! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Did you look in the kitchen?" Trowa deadpanned.

"Nani?"

"Did you look in the kitchen?" The taller teen repeated.

"Iie…" Hiiro shook his head as he bolted around the table and into the kitchen.

With an annoyed sigh, Wu Fei looked at the pale blonde, "Are you alright, Winner?"

Quatre blew out a slow shuddering breath as he tried to still his pounding heart, "I-I'm fine…" He whispered, sounding exhausted. "My mental shields…are still not up to my usual stamina."

"Let me take you back to bed." Trowa suggested, as he helped the smaller teen stand. "I think you need more rest."

"Wu Fei… would you please tell Hiiro that I need to speak with him this afternoon? It's very important." The empath requested, as his tall lover swept him off his feet.

"Of course."

"Thank you…"

"No problem… Just remember to lock your door this time? I don't want Sally suffering from another nose bleed."

XxXxXxX

"D-Duo?" Hiiro blinked incredulously at the braided boy who was currently popping some hash browns onto a cookie sheet.

Bright violet eyes blinked as they greeted the disgruntled appearance of his lover, "Ohayo, Koi… You 'k, 'Ro? You look awfully pale. Breakfast is almost ready if you're hungr-!"

Relief like he had never known flooded the normally stoic boy the instant he had laid eyes on his lover. "Duo." He whispered, reaching out and engulfing the shorter teen in a possessive embrace. "You were gone!"

"Huh? Oh… Gomen ne, 'Ro. I woke up about an hour ago feeling famished. You looked like you could use more sleep, so I didn't want to wake you. I thought I'd bring you some food in a bit… I didn't mean to scare you."

Violet eyes blinked again as a worried hand brushed across his forehead. "Your fever is gone?"

"Fever? I feel fine."

"Duo… what's the last thing you remember?" Hiiro asked with a tinge of hesitation.

The braided boy shook his head, "I don't know… waking up next to you?"

"And before that?"

"… Everything is a bit of a haze… I remember being really hot… hard to breathe…"

"You were so sick."

"Really?" Duo shrugged, as he turned back to the oven to put the food in to cook, "Strange, I feel normal."

"Do you remember the mission?" Hiiro frowned, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter to watch his lover prepare breakfast.

"To rescue Quat? Sure. He sure seems to be recovering well." He grinned, leaning over and giving his love a chaste kiss. "He came in here asking for pancakes. Since I was fixing some grub anyways- Did you want some? I've made extras."

"Sure."

XxXxXxX

"How are you doing, Love?" Trowa asked, brushing back blonde stands.

"I'm fine." Quatre smiled wearily, "The strength of Hiiro's sudden fear just caught me off guard. I just need to rest for a bit."

"Duo seems to be doing much better." The banged boy mused. "It was really close there. Good thing Sally was able to help."

"Yes." The empath smiled gently, "Though I think credit should go to Hiiro…Stay with me?"

"Of course." The banged boy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the pale boy's forehead.

A quiet knock at their door gave warning before the knob was turned and someone entered. "Thought I warned you to lock your door." Wu Fei complained. "Sally's back, but she's adamant about only seeing Quatre if the two of you are decent."

"I didn't think that she was traumatized so easily." Trowa smirked.

"It's not as if she didn't know we were together." The blonde added, his eyes drooping.

"Knowing you're together and seeing you _together_ are two different things and one is definitely something I didn't need to see." Sally chuckled as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "So, Quatre… You woke up from sleeping two days, felt fine, wore yourself out with sex and then wasn't able to handle your friend's basic emotions. Am I right?"

"Yes and no." The empath yawned. "I slept for two days, wore Trowa out with fantastic sex and wasn't able to withstand a sudden and vibrant feeling of extreme fear unlike any I had felt from that particular individual."

/"You wore _me_ out?"/ The banged boy raised an eyebrow in silent protest. /"I seem recall differently."/

'You… Me… Not really any difference since it was mutual effort.' Quatre suppressed a giggle. 'Right?'

/"If you say so…"/

"Well excuse me, Mr. Smarty-pants…" Sally admonished, unaware of the mental conversation going on in front of her as she checked the blonde's pulse and blood pressure. "The truth is you pushed yourself too hard and now are paying for it."

With a quiet sigh, the blonde shook his head as Trowa helped him sit up, "If you say so…"

"I do." She shook her head, "How have your fainting spells been?"

"I haven't had one since just before I was abducted." Quatre answered, blinking his eyes drowsily.

"Well that's good." The doctor smiled, "Is there anything else that seems to be a problem?"

"Nothing that you can help me with…" The blonde yawned, "I just need to gradually rebuild my shields."

"How did you loose them in the first place?"

The empath frowned as he thought for a moment. "I… was overwhelmed trying to protect those I cared for… I couldn't let that madman hurt anyone else. Something… something was pulling inside of me, forcing me to max out my abilities…" He shook his head again, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I can't think right now." He complained, "If there's nothing else, I'd like to take a nap."

"Very well, Quatre. I must check in on Duo anyway." Sally said, as she made her way to the door. "Give me a call if there is anything I can do for you."

Sleepily, the empath nodded as he shifted to lay down. "Bye, Sally…" He bade, with a deep sigh, his eyes drifting closed. 'Trowa?'

/"Yes, Koi?"/

'Think we should warn her not to go into the kitchen?'

XxXxXxX

"Quatre?" Hiiro called, knocking lightly on the blonde's bedroom door several hours later.

"Come in."

"You… wanted to talk?" the teenager shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

The empath smiled at his friend, "I'm not going to bite you, Hiiro. That's a privilege reserved for Trowa alone… Come, sit."

"Chess?" Hiiro asked, as he neared the bed.

The blonde nodded as he set up the last piece. "Would you like to play? I don't mind playing against myself, but it's much more… challenging to play against another person."

"Which color?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You can be white."

The Japanese boy carefully chose his piece and made his first move. "Where's Trowa?"

"He's out sulking." Quatre shook his head as mild annoyance crossed his face. At his friend's raised eyebrow, he elaborated, moving his knight ahead of his pawns. "My lover is a tad bit overprotective. It was all I could do to get him to leave for an hour. He's afraid that you'll use this opportunity to execute me."

"Oh."

The empath sighed, moving his pawn to stand against his opponent's. "Hiiro, I know about your orders… and I sense that you feel you don't' have much of a choice in following them. They're threatening someone you hold dear, someone you want to protect."

"Is that why you asked to talk? To beg for your life?" The soldier's persona was beginning to take control, as he moved one of his bishops.

Azure eyes flashed with a brief sense of anger, "I would think you'd know me better than that, Yui." The smaller boy snapped, moving his rook. "I would not sacrifice an innocent just to save my own life, and I'm rather insulted that you would imply that I would. Check."

"Gomen ne, Quatre…" The Japanese boy sighed, his eyes softening a bit. A rare, unchecked glimpse of emotion settled in the deep blue orbs. "I… I just don't know what to do. I'm being held in check. If I make the wrong move, my king will be killed, but I don't want to sacrifice my loyal comrades, just because someone doesn't like the fact that they're different." Hiiro shook his head, moving his queen into the third row to block the threat. "I felt what it was like to lose Duo… I wouldn't wish that on anybody… If I kill you, then Trowa would suffer, and I'd lose Duo because He'd never forgive me…"

"Do you know how close Duo came to dieing?" Quatre asked suddenly, moving a pawn. "Do you know how he was able come back from the brink…? How he's alive?"

"Iie?" Hiiro took the pawn only to loose his bishop the next turn.

"It seems that your self healing abilities have grown." The blonde took the other's rook followed by his knight.

"Nani?" Hiiro frowned, moving his queen to block an onslaught from his opponent's pieces.

The strategist stared directly into the perfect soldier's eyes, as he took the white queen. "If that's true… I may have a plan that will satisfy them without unnecessary loss of life. Checkmate. You lasted a good minute longer than Wu Fei or Duo and five minutes longer than Trowa. I'm impressed… " He moved to reset the board. "Interested?"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	36. Chapter thirty five

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-Five

XxXxXxX

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Isis Winner please." Quatre stated to the hospital operator.

"And you are?" The elderly woman questioned in a nasally voice. Her cold eyes studied what she could see in her monitor, and frankly, she wasn't impressed.

"I'm a family member." The blonde answered carefully.

"That patient's file states that she has no family." The woman snorted. "I've got better things to do than deal with snot nosed kids making prank calls."

"I'm not pranking you ma'am." The teenager bristled, "I really am a member of her family, and I want to speak to Isis Winner. Now please put me through."

"No can do." She denied, "If you were who you say you are; then you'd know that she isn't in a condition to be able to use the phone."

"I know that Isis is Catatonic." Quatre bit out through clenched teeth, barely reigning in his anger. "That's the good thing about a vid-phone. You don't HAVE to hold it, in order to use it. Now please put me through to her."

"Sorry, but your request has been denied." She snipped, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"Fine." The strategist took a calming breath. "Put me through to your supervisor."

"Dr. Lector does not have time to play nonsense games with kids." She moved to disconnect the call.

"DON'T hang up on me." Quatre warned, his voice dropping dangerously. "You keep talking down at me, accusing me of playing pranks and wasting time, when all along, YOU'RE the one who is playing ring-around-the-rosy and wasting MY time. I have better things to do then listen to your BS! NOW, I'm going to ask you Once more. Put. Me. Through. To. Isis."

"Don't call here again, or we'll be forced to notify the police of your harassment."

Click 

Dumbfounded and completely furious, Quatre glared daggers at the screen that would have made Hiiro cringe. "They're hiding something." He seethed, his tone calculating.

"I know." Came the reply as arms circled around thin shoulder. "I could feel it when Duo and I first went there." Trowa placed a gentle kiss on the smaller boy's shoulder. "When do you want to leave?"

"I have to settle with Hiiro first." The strategist shook his head.

"Quatre…" The banged boy's embrace tightened as a rush of protective emotions filled him.

"Do you trust me, my love?" The empath whispered, closing his eyes as he opened his still fragile senses to his sould mate's emotions.

"Implicitly." Trowa whispered, his heart speaking volumes, "But I can't help but fear…"

"I trust him." Quatre assured, "Just… Whatever happens… Don't blame him." Azure eyes locked onto emerald, "This was my idea, not his."

"I can't promise anything, angel." Trowa shook his head, "But… I…" He swallowed/"I give you my word that I won't interfere."/

'I know you won't…' The smaller teen thought back as he ran his fingers along the other oby's face before leaning into a gentle kiss.

"Quat…" The telepath murmured, reaching behind the blonde's neck to lace his fingers in fine silken strands, effectively deepening their kiss, while his other hand slipped under his love's shirt teasing the sensitive skin.

"Mmmmnh…" The boy moaned, "Trowa…"

"I love you, Quatre." Trowa stated, leaning his forehead against the other's/"Never forget that?"/

The blonde ran butterfly kisses down his love's neck as his fingers pulled at the obtrusive shirt, "I love you, Trowa…" He paused to kiss the banged boy's lips with all the passion built up in him, 'Always.'

XxXxXxX

Staring up at the ceiling, Quatre allowed tears to fall unchecked. Beside him, Trowa slept soundly, thanks in part from their mind-blowing sex; but mostly due to the drugs that were slipped into his lunch earlier in the day.

The empath would openly admit he was scared. That he had thought twice, three-four-twelve times about calling the whole thing off… but he knew. He knew that an innocent soul would suffer if he didn't take responsibility, as unfair as it was. It had to be done.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the unconscious boy's forehead, "I wish you could be there for me…" Quatre swallowed, "But for all your promises, I know you'd interfere… and I can't allow you to get hurt because you were trying to save me." He whispered, before untangling himself from his love's embrace and quietly getting dressed. Before leaving, he placed a sealed envelope on his pillow. "I love you…"

XxXxXxX

"Hiiro, please don't do this!" Duo pleaded, pulling on his lover's arm, "Quatre is our friend, our family! He's a loyal soldier and a kind civilian! He's saved Trowa, Wu Fei, Me and YOU! Countless time! WE OW HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! HIIRO-PLEASE?"

Sharp cobalt eyes nailed the near hysterical violet in a freezing glare, "This is the only way, 02."

Shinigami shook his head defiantly, "I won't let you!"

"You will." The perfect soldier ordered.

"THE WAR IS OVER DAMN-IT! I don't have to take your fuckin' orders ANYMORE!"

"Duo-koi…" Hiiro whispered, his tone gentler, as he reached out for the distraught teenager. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you, when you're planning on MURDERING my best friend?" the boy screamed, ducking away from the other's touch. "HOW can you call me 'love,' when you're stabbing me in the back?"

"You don't understand, Koi." He sighed. "But hopefully you will when you wake up."

The braided teen's eyes widened as he stepped back, the color draining from his face, "W-When I wake up? W-What are you talking about?" His violet eyes flicked to his half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. "You bastard…" He gasped, shaking his head, "You bastard! You drugged my food!"

"Gomen ne, Duo…" Quatre appeared, seemingly out of no where. Slender arms wrapped around the tense teen's shoulders in a warm hug. "It was necessary."

"Quatre… No… W-Why…" Duo slurred, as his vision blurred and his knees buckled, falling into Hiiro's waiting arms.

"This is for the best." The blonde repeated, his heart heavy with guilt and uncertainty.

"You don't have to do this… You could run." Hiiro whispered, laying his love gently on their bed.

"Run?" The condemned empath echoed, "I could run… but they'll send you after me and there's just no hiding from you. Or they could just hurt whomever they're threatening because you didn't follow orders. Besides, running would be cowardly. My father ran right into the arms of Death, because he couldn't handle things when they got rough. I won't be the same type of person, Hiiro. This is my fault for being born the way I was, and I'm not going to run from it." He turned determined azure to lock with uncertain Prussian. "Believe in what you can do, Hiiro. I trust you."

The perfect soldier gave a curt nod, "Then let's go find 05."

XxXxXxX

"Are you out of YOUR MINDS?" Wu Fei hollered.

"We've already sedated Trowa and Duo." Quatre warned, "We need a witness."

"Why me? What makes you think that I'll just stand by and allow this to happen?"

"Because your honor will not allow you to interfere." The blonde stated firmly. "This is between Hiiro and myself, but we need someone who won't be bias."

"Winner-"

"Wu Fei, please." The empath pleaded, "It's the only way I'll be free."

The Chinese warrior sighed, a heaviness falling on his heart. Reluctantly, he nodded his consent. "Alright… I just hope you two know what you're doing."

"So do we…" Quatre exchanged an uneasy glance with Hiiro.

XxXxXxX

"Is the camera all set?" The blonde asked, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice. Hiiro was tense enough, being put in this position in the first place; and although Quatre trusted him, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"Hai." The Japanese boy nodded, double checking the video link. "Quatre…" He met the smaller teen's eyes, silently pleading for the new-type to change his mind.

"You can do this, Hiiro." Quatre assured. "Besides… It's your mission."

"My mission…" The other boy echoed, his soldier persona beginning to take over.

Wu Fei shifted from one foot to the other, unease rippling off of his body in a thick aura as Quatre took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come.

'Please, Allah… let this work…' The Arabian silently prayed.

"Commencing with the execution of Gundam pilot 04; for the distribution of classified information." Hiiro droned, his tone cold and detached as he raised his gun at the defenseless blonde. "Eyewitness: Gundam pilot 05." The perfect soldier addressed, "Status of target?"

The Chinese pilot swallowed harshly as he took Quatre's wrist. The calmness in the smaller teen was unnerving to say the least. Silently, he searched those knowing azure eyes for some sort of reassurance. "Pulse- 80 per minute." He announced, stepping back.

"Vitals recorded." 01 acknowledged. His gun hand subtly trembled as he aimed for the heart of his dear friend…

And pulled the trigger.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

: Pouting :

Where is everyone?

Did the horrid thing known as school swallow you all?

Read and Review!

Please?

:P

Weissangel24


	37. Chapter thirty six

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-Six

XxXxXxX

The deafening sound of the gun firing rang in Quatre's ears. His breath caught in his throat as the tiny projectile thudded into his chest. A rage of icy fire burned its way into his heart.

'Oh, Allah!' His mind screamed where his voice could not, 'TROWA!'

And time stood slowed to a crawl;

His senses became numb from the intense pain that engulfed his being.

He couldn't hear his friends yell…

He couldn't see their faces…

He couldn't smell the metallic tang of his own blood…

Nor could he feel its steady flow as it left his body.

He couldn't sense the overwhelming guilt that claimed his executioner.

He was oblivious to all.

Gundam Pilot 04 was dead.

XxXxXxX

It was all Wu Fei could do not to run to his friend's aid, not to cry out in horror, to remain unresponsive. He knew that if he were to react, that it would cost them all their lives. Drawing upon years of discipline, he forced himself not to move until 01 gave the order.

XxXxXxX

The Perfect Soldier remained impassive as he watched his target's crimson life-force spread across his chest; as soulful azure eyes clouded with pain and his breath strangled in his throat. 01 did not move when 04 wavered before collapsing in a boneless heap. He did not react as his comrade's heart stopped and his skin grew cold.

The Perfect Soldier did not lose control.

Inside, though, Hiiro was in agony. His soul racked with guilt. 'Quatre, Quatre, Quatre…' he silently wept, 'Forgive me, my friend… forgive me…'

XxXxXxX

"Check him."

05 blinked. The sudden command startled him. "What?"

01 glared at the Chinese Preventor. "Check him."

Swallowing, Wu Fei approached his former comrade's body. Struggling to quell the intensely sickening wave of guilt and remorse, he reached out and took 04's slender wrist.

"Report." The impatient soldier demanded.

The ebony haired pilot hung his head. "No pulse. 04 is dead."

Squaring his shoulders, Hiiro turned to face the screen. "Mission Complete. Terminating Transmission." He reached out and switched off the camera.

"Hurry, Hiiro!" Wu Fei urged, trying to stifle the blonde's blood flow. "We can still save him!"

The Japanese boy just stood there.

"HIIRO! Your friend needs you!"

"I'm not his friend." The boy whispered, "His friend would have protected him. His friend wouldn't have shot him!"

"I don't believe this!" The other teen glared, "Whether or not you're _his_ friend can be debated later! He is _your_ friend and he trusted you! Now get your ass in gear and save him!"

Still the boy wouldn't move.

"Damn You!" Wu Fei shouted. "Think about how much it killed you to lose Maxwell! You'd put Barton through that?"

"Give him to me…" The teen whispered, kneeling by his friends and reaching out for the pale boy.

Silently, the Chinese boy backed away as he watched the healer take the lifeless body into his arms. 'Please, Nataku… Let this work…'

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

Yey!

You survived the evil school!

You reviewed!

I got four death threats!

(and that makes me happy?)

Don't mind me.

Another update soon.

:P

Weissangel24


	38. Chapter thirty seven

Thanks to Kai-Li

For the wicked-Fast beta

Along with two death threats and a curse!

:huggles:

You are the best!

A/N: For the sake of preventing arguments,

I'm saying that it took several hours to find Wu Fei and

then additional time to convince him to participate.

then at least another half an hour to set up.

So if Duo and Tro ate lunch around noon, fell asleep around one…

it was around six when Hiiro performed the execution.

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-Seven

XxXxXxX

Trowa woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. The echo of a distant plea whispered in his head. Turning to the boy beside him, he was startled to find the space empty, save for a white envelope addressed to him. "Quatre…?" He called, taking the envelope and opening it. "Quat?"

Quickly skimming the fluent script of his lover, the color drained from the banged boy's face. /"Quatre?"/ He mentally searched, his panic rising when only silence answered. /"QUATRE!"/

A sickening realization hit him, nauseating the ex-gundam pilot, as his eyes grew wide. "I can't feel him…"

Hastily, the banged teen climbed out of bed, tripping as he pulled on his pants and staggered into the hallway. /"Quatre?"/ Trowa persisted, as he stumbled down the stairs. "QUATRE?"

"Tro?" Duo's uneasy voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Something's happened…" The banged boy shook his head, his eyes wild with fright. "I can't feel him! I can't find him!"

"They drugged us, Tro." Duo groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the bright light. "Damn them, this is worse then a hangover…"

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" The frantic teen screamed, causing his braided friend to flinch. "QUATRE'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND HIM! IT'S TOO QUIET!" The telepath grabbed his head, sinking to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks unchecked. "It's too quiet… I've gotta find him… It's too quiet…"

"Hey! Calm down, Tro!" Duo blinked, his headache taking the back-burner on his priorities as he ran down the stairs. "Trowa?"

"What did he do?" The boy shook his head, "QUATRE!"

"GET A GRIP!" Shinigami shouted, delivering a solid right to his hysterical friend's jaw. "Whatever has happened to Quat, we can't help him if we panic!"

Bewildered and lost, the emerald-eyed boy nodded as he calmed himself.

"Now, you can't sense Quatre, can you find the others?"

The banged telepath closed his eyes in concentration. "I can hear Wu Fei… He's pissed at Hiiro- Scared for Quatre… Oh god…"

"What is it?"

"H-Hiiro…"

"Trowa, tell me." Shinigami demanded, his voice cold.

/"I-I can't…"/

"Barton!" The braided boy glared, "YOU HAVE TO!"

/"D-Duo… He… He…"/

"He went through with the execution." Shinigami glared, his hands fisted so tightly that his nails were drawing blood. "DAMN YOU!" He screamed.

"We have to find them now." Trowa whispered, "I have to find Quatre."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

XxXxXxX

"Hiiro?" Wu Fei whispered, concern lacing his tone. It had been nearly ten minutes and the blonde was still as lifeless as before.

"I don't know…" The healer shook his head, "This isn't working…"

"Yui, Quatre believed this would work. If he had that much faith, than I know you can do it." The Chinese boy glared, "What are you doing differently?"

"I-I don't know… I can't think!"

Wu Fei frowned, "Hiiro… When Duo was dead… You didn't think, did you? You felt, right?"

"The pain of losing him was too great…"

"What about Quatre? Doesn't the idea of losing him invoke some emotion?"

The teen had to think about that, "It… saddens me… but… it's not the same panicked feeling as when it was Duo."

"How would Trowa feel?"

Hiiro closed his eyes as he tried to put himself in that frame of mind where the reality of losing his braided lover… of Trowa losing the blonde he was trying to save and the anguish that accompanied it.

Wu Fei gasped as his Japanese friend began to glow. The illuminating light spread over the ashen skin of their fallen comrade. 'He's doing it…' The Chinese boy realized, his ebony eyes widening in amazement.

"HIIIIIIIIRRRRRROOOOO!" A loud voice yelled, splitting the air of concentration. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

The Japanese boy faltered and the glow dimmed.

"Keep going, Hiiro." The Chinese teen ordered, turning and running towards the other two pilots that were quickly approaching.

"Chang! Where's Quatre!" Trowa demanded once the ebony haired boy reached them. "DAMN IT! Get out of my way!" He swore when his shorter friend would not allow him to pass.

"You have to stay away, Barton…" Wu Fei shook his head, "You have to trust Hiiro."

"What the Hell is going on, Fei?" Duo glared as he reached out and grabbed the Oriental's white shirt.

"It's Winner's plan." The Chinese boy answered calmly, "You just have to have faith that Hiiro will succeed."

"In what? Killing my lover?" Trowa snapped, his emerald eyes blazing with fearful fury.

"It was Quatre's choice." The shorter boy reminded.

"And you two just HAD to go along with it?" Duo shouted. "IT didn't matter what WE thought? OR FELT?"

"I can't answer that." Wu Fei sighed, "You'll just have to trust your partners and take it up with them once this is over."

"Believe me." Trowa growled, "We will."

XxXxXxX

"Quatre…" Hiiro whispered, tears streaming down his face, as he allowed his emotions to flow freely. "My Friend, please… It's time to come back now… Trowa needs you… Duo needs you… Onegai…?"

His embrace tightened around the lifeless blonde, unaware of the glow that brightened around them as he wept. "I know I deserve this pain… But the others do not! Please… Shinigami… Spare Duo's brother… Trowa's angel… Onegai shimasu…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N:reads Jyrotika's review and blinks:

Fanart?

NO ONE has ever offered to draw me fanart before!

If I want fanart, I have to draw it!

Plus!  
NO ONE has EVER tried to BRIBE me before!

It's always been Death Threats!

:ponders the idea:

Ya know what? I likes the idea!

Jyrotika, You're on!

If I don't kill Quatre in this fic, I get fanart from you!

:reads Seer Vixion's review and blinks:

A cookie!

Two Bribes for the same Chappy!

Wow. I am impressed.

UNFORTUNATELY…

Ya have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens!

But don't worry, It will be soon!

:P

Till then!

-Weissangel24-


	39. Chapter thirty eight

Thank you again, Kai-Li for Beta'ing!

XxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-Eight

XxXxXxX

Azure eyes fluttered open as a shaky breath was drawn into starved lungs. Multiple sensations bombarded the newly revived empath… _Fear, Guilt, Sorrow, Betrayal, Rage_… pierced his heart while physical pain from his gunshot wound and the bear hug that held the blonde captive caused him to grimace.

The boy that held him sobbed inconsolably begging for undeserved forgiveness.

"I-It's alright, Hiiro…" the new-type whispered; bringing his arms up to return the embrace, "Y-You did it!"

Startled, the Japanese teen pulled back to face his friend, "Quatre, I'm so sorry! I should never have agreed to this! I didn't want to…. I didn't want to kill you! I-I-" The assassin trailed off, tears freely falling, "Gomen nasai, my dear, dear friend…"

"Hiiro…" Quatre weakly smiled, his breath coming in labored pants. "It was our only choice and you know it. It worked right? S-so don't worry about it…"

"B-But it almost didn't…" Hiiro shook his head, looking quite pale as his eyes widened with realization. "Even now… You're still bleeding!"

Swallowing, the blonde nodded, "I-I know…"

"I'll get the others… Chang can call Sally… We need to get you medical attention!"

"S-Stay… P-please… Trowa… Trowa will know…" Quatre pleaded, his eyes filled with pain.

"Alright. I'll stay."

XxXxXxX

The banged boy's eyes widened as the familiar presence filled his mind and heart, "Quatre…" He breathed, daring to hope. /"QUATRE?"/

'I'm here… Koi…' Came the weakened response. 'B-But we need help…'

"Wu Fei, call Sally!" Trowa ordered, pushing past the oriental and running towards his lover, Duo close behind.

Sending up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening, the Chinese boy pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the doctor's number, unaware of the tears of relief that traced his face.

XxXxXxX

"Quatre!" Trowa cried, falling to his knees next to his injured lover. Wrapping his arms around the pale boy, the taller teen alternated between kissing him senseless and scolding him for being so stupid. /"Don't ever do that to me again!"/ He silently berated/"Never again! Promise me!"/

"I-I promise… My love…" The blonde smiled weakly.

Hiiro watched as Trowa took over in caring for the empath's wound. Unfamiliar feelings of remorse, guilt, shame and ultimate relief began to overwhelm him at an alarming rate. Physically drained, and emotionally weakened, the boy's world suddenly spun into a blur.

"HIIRO!" Duo exclaimed, rushing forward and catching the healer before he could collapse to the ground. "Hiiro? Hiiro? Answer me, Hiiro!" The violet-eyed teen demanded, his own emotions starting to get the better of him.

"I'm so sorry, Duo…" The ex-pilot whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

XxXxXxX

"Well, that should do it." Sally sighed as she adjusted the IV drip leading to her sleeping patient's hand. "He lost a lot of blood, but the transfusion will help with that. Frankly I'm amazed Quatre's even alive…" She shook her head. "I'll be back in three days to check up on him. Keep an eye out for infection and call me the instant his condition changes."

The banged boy nodded, only half listening to the physician's instructions. His attention was solely on the unconscious blonde that lay before him. 'How close did I come to losing you once again, my love? Far too close for comfort… This has to end…'

"As for Hiiro…" The doctor continued unaware of the flinch of anger that passed through the banged boy's body at the mere mention of his ex-friend's name. Sally didn't realize what the true circumstances for the empath's injury were. She was told it happened during a training exercise, and had no reason to expect hostility from the quiet teen. "They'll both sleep for the rest of the day, and probably tomorrow as well. When Hiiro does wake up, have him take it easy. He's physically fine other than being exhausted- though that in itself is enough to worry me…"

"Don't." Duo cut in, his tone lacking any emotion. "He'll be fine."

"Physically, yes." Sally agreed, "But mentally… Something happened that has changed Hiiro… He's almost… depressed? Keep an eye on him. I wouldn't put it past that boy to become suicidal." She frowned at the lack of response from the ex-pilot's friends. "If something happens, call."

"Sure. Whatever…" The braided teen shrugged, avoiding the doctor's questioning eyes.

Frowning, Sally continued, "I mean it… If any of you need anything, give me a call. I want to help."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Sally." Wu Fei said from the back of the room. "I'll give you a call later tonight with an update, okay?"

"Sure, Fei… That'll be fine." The woman nodded, trying to conceal her concern as she exchanged a brief kiss with the Chinese boy on her way out.

After several uncomfortable minutes, Chang turned to leave as well, but was stopped by a cold voice.

"I should kill you for what you two did..." Trowa was saying without taking his eyes off of his sleeping lover. "I want to kill you…"

"I wouldn't stop you." Wu Fei admitted. "It would be fair judgment."

"…But it would make Quatre sad…" Duo added, turning his glare to his once friend. "So you'll live. You'll both live."

"We're leaving." Trowa continued. "As soon as Quatre is well, we're leaving."

"Where will you go?" The Chinese boy asked sadly, knowing full well they brought this upon themselves.

"It doesn't matter." Duo muttered. "Somewhere where we're not known and won't be stabbed in the back for being born differently."

"You're going too?" Wu Fei gasped, spinning to face the braided boy. "What about Hiiro?"

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" Shinigami snapped, his violet eyes flashing dangerously. "WHY? Why would I want to BE with someone who can just throw away his friend's life like that? After ALL that they've done for him?" He shook his head, trying to reign in his seething emotions, "No way."

The ebony-haired teen looked stricken, "H-He'll die… Maxwell- Duo… You must realize that... don't you?"

"He chose this consequence himself." The braided boy grumbled, turning his back on the other teen. Snorting, he continued, "Besides… He's self-healing… He'll survive."

"Oh, my Nataku…" Chang shook his head in disbelief, "How did things get so screwed up?"

"Chang, I suggest you leave, now." Trowa's calm tone was threateningly low. "I don't care if I never see your face again."

Silently, the Chinese boy left, closing the door behind him.

XxXxXxX

"They're leaving." Hiiro's weary voice lacked any emotion at all. "Even Duo."

"Yes." Wu Fei shook his head, not the least bit surprised to see the new-type awake. "I'm sure that when Quatre explains-."

"It will change nothing." The numb boy shuddered as he wrapped his arms around his wiry body, "I screwed up, Fei… I totally screwed up…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N:pointing: See? Jyrotika, See?

I didn't kill him!

Well… actually I did…

But he was already shot when you made the bribe!

And he didn't stay dead!

: angelic innocent look:

Do I get some fanart now?

And thank you, Mikki Amboree

For defending me against the readers who want my head!

You're right! If I die, how can the stories end?

Alrighty… coming up the grand finally that leads into the already started

But not yet posted, sequel.

You read right.

Only one more chapter!

Can you stand it?

A nice even forty counting prologue and Epilogue!

My OCD has been sated.

:sighs:

Till next time!

Ja ne

-Weissangel24-


	40. Epilogue

A/N:Bangs head against wall:

I can't believe I did that!

This is a repost because

I mixed up Odin's name

With, what I think is Luke Skywalker's Uncle.

Xx Just shoot me.

I don't even know where that came from.

Thank You, Shinigami's Forlorn Angel for pointing it out!

-Weissangel24

XxXxXxX

Epilogue

XxXxXxX

The next two weeks were dragged by in a tense atmosphere of worry, guilt and anger. If either Hiiro or Wu Fei were in a room, the other two would promptly and coldly leave. As soon as he was sure the Japanese boy wasn't going to die, Duo packed up all of his belongings and moved into a guest bedroom in less than an hour.

Desperate to receive some kind of reaction from his former lover, Hiiro confronted the braided boy in the hall. "Duo-Koi… Please… After all we've been through? Can't you just hit me and get past this? Quatre's fine! We did what we thought was best!"

"Leave me alone, Hiiro." Duo warned, his violet eyes flashing with hurt and betrayal, "I told you that I'd never be able to forgive you for following that mission! I never lie! You should know that by now." He shook his head, backing away from his love, "No… Hitting you would be too easy… It hurts worse if I don't."

"Duo…" The teen shook his head, appearing to be a very frightened child.

Without another word, the braided boy spun on his heel and ran.

XxXxXxX

Things between the empath and the telepath weren't going well either. Although Trowa dutifully cared for his injured lover's needs, he refused to speak to him and barely tolerated looking at him. To make matters worse, the banged boy began to sleep on the floor rather than on the bed where Quatre longed for him to be.

The vibrant feelings of anger and betrayal mixed with love and concern made it difficult for the blonde to rest. Quatre knew that they needed to talk, but wisely kept quiet. The effects of being shunned were greatly beginning to take their toll on the new-type though, making his recovery twice as long.

To top it all off, Trowa adamantly refused to allow either Hiiro or Wu Fei anywhere near the smaller boy, while Duo made himself scarce, barely coming out of his room. Feeling ultimately alone and dejected, Quatre often cried himself to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Sally came every couple of days to check on the blonde's progress. Her visits were short and to the point. The level of unrelieved hostility in that house made her skin crawl. A tangible storm of emotions was stirring, about to blow sky high, and she had no intention of being there when it did.

XxXxXxX

Finally, the day came when Quatre was deemed fit to travel.

With silent reservations, the pale teen watched as the banged boy packed up their clothes.

"D-Do we need so much, Trowa?" The blonde asked hesitantly. "I-It's not like we're leaving for good…"

"…"

"We'll come back… won't we?" The empath couldn't help the waver in his voice, or the tears in his eyes. "T-Trowa…?"

"…"

"… Wh-What if…" Quatre swallowed painfully. "What if I refuse to go?"

Emerald eyes spun and pinpointed the smaller teen with an expression Quatre had never seen before.

It frightened him.

Finally, the banged boy spoke, for the first time since that day, his tone dangerously low and calm, "Then that would be your choice. Just don't expect to ever see me again."

XxXxXxX

"Duo…" Hiiro whispered from the doorway. "Are you ever coming back?"

"… I don't know, Hiiro." The braided boy answered honestly as he folded another of his shirts.

"Can… can I just explain something before you go?" The Japanese teen's voice was so small, so timid, that it sparked the other's curiosity.

"Whatever…" Duo shrugged carelessly.

The ex-pilot took the smaller boy's hand and tugged him over to the bed. Silencing the unvoiced protest, Hiiro pulled his lover to sit next to him, "You know that the mad five weren't the ones who were calling the shots?"

"…"

"The ones who controlled J and the others are part of a larger organization… One that I've been bound to for most of my life… The man who found me, Odin Lowe, was one of their top operatives…" He paused to watch Duo's reaction, "Do you know why he was the best?"

"…"

"They had his family, his wife and infant daughter. They used them as leverage in order to secure his obedience on every mission." Hiiro shook his head, "Odin didn't have a choice… It was either comply or be responsible for the deaths of innocent people, who didn't even have a clue that they were being targeted… It was the same for all of us during the war… They had Wu Fei's clan, Quatre's family, Trowa's circus … and Your street gang…"

Duo's eyes grew wide, "I've never told you about…"

"I know. It's all in their file. You were given a mission when you were young- too young to even know it was a mission. It went against your code of ethics so you refused it, opting instead to do something else."

"They were dead the next day… All of them…"

"They then used the Maxwell Church."

The color drained from the braided boy's face, "It was my fault… I didn't listen… It was all them? Every pain in my life was them?"

"…"

"Who are they threatening, Hiiro?" Duo frowned. "Whose life hangs in the balance of your obedience?"

"I can't say. He's still in danger… but know this, my love… every time you accused me of putting the mission above my family, in truth, I was putting my family above my friends." Hiiro sighed.

"Hiiro…" The teenager closed his eyes as he slumped against his lover's chest, "I'm sorry… I didn't know… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, Koi… I just wanted to explain… I had no choice… Quatre's plan… as foolish as it seemed… was my only option." Hiiro sighed, wrapping his arms around the lithe boy's shoulders, holding him tightly.

"I know… I knew… I was-am-just so pissed about being deceived like that… I thought you trusted me, 'Ro…"

"I do, Koi… I trust you with my life… but I also knew you didn't understand… couldn't understand…"

"So what now?" Duo whispered, savoring the warm feel of Hiiro's embrace.

"You'll go with Trowa and Quatre." The boy nodded, continuing before the braided boy could protest, "Quatre's still weak and Trowa won't be so quick to forgive… Besides, they're planning on rescuing Isis, right? They'll need back-up."

"And then?"

"It'll be up to you… Just know I'll wait an eternity for you to come back." Hiiro whispered, tightening his hold on the smaller teen. "I love you, Duo. I never meant to hurt you… Please? At least accept my apology even if you never forgive me?"

A small smile lit up those violet orbs, "Apology accepted, Hiiro… and we'll see about being forgiven… I still feel betrayed, that's not going to disappear overnight."

"I know." A hopeful light flickered in defeated Prussian depths.

"I still need to finish packing. Trowa wants to leave by nine." Duo sighed, looking at the disaster area that was his room. "I can't find my black shirt."

Hiiro snorted, "Which black shirt? You have to be more specific."

"You know… The one…" He frowned. "I wore it during the war… I can't find it…"

"I have that shirt." The Japanese boy admitted with a blush.

"What? Why on earth do you have my shirt?"

"You weren't there… It smelled like you… You took everything else."

The small smile grew across the braided boy's lips, "Oh, 'Ro…" He shook his head, "Can I have it back now?"

"Sure…" Hiiro nodded, leaving to retrieve the shirt and quickly returning with it.

"Thank you." Duo smiled as he took his shirt back. Turning his back to his lover, the braided boy peeled off the shirt he was wearing and replaced it with the one Hiiro had given him. "I'm going to be gone for a while… Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll survive."

Violet eyes glimmered as he held out the shirt he had just taken off. "Make sure you do… I'm going to want my shirt back."

"Hai." The boy sighed, burying his face into the garment and inhaling the fresh musky scent of his lover.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him, and Hiiro found himself relishing the embrace. "I love you, 'Ro."

"I love you, Duo."

"Check your email. I'll keep in touch." The braided boy promised.

"I look forward to it."

After grabbing his bag, the braided boy placed a chaste kiss on his love's cheek before disappearing out the door.

XxXxXxX

What little color was in the empath's complexion completely drained when the taller teen dropped that bombshell. "W-What…?" He gasped, feeling his stomach suddenly drop, his world spinning.

"You heard me." Trowa glared.

The icy tone stabbed at the empath, making him struggle for breath. "T-Trowa… You don't mean that… Please! Tell me you don't mean that? Trowa?"

"You're the empath, Quatre." The banged boy scoffed. "You tell me what I do or don't mean."

"… I can't." The boy whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as his tears fell, "As angry as you are… it's blocking your other emotions..."

"…"

'D-Do you hate me that much, Trowa?' Quatre silently wondered, his eyes closing against the pain in his heart. 'Have I hurt you that badly that you'll shun me forever?'

"Angry? Hurt?" The banged teen snorted, roughly shoving a shirt into his duffle, "That doesn't even begin to describe it, Quat." He glared at the blonde. "You just don't get it!"

"Then explain it to me." Quatre countered.

"I shouldn't have to." Trowa whispered with a defeated sigh.. "I love you so much that it kills me inside… Every time you are away from me… every time you're in danger… every time… you come so close… to dying… I feel sick with worry. I would do anything for you- Give anything for you, just to keep you safe. I told you we would fight them. That I wouldn't l-lose you…" Some of the taller teen's anger dissipated leaving behind raw sadness. "But you didn't trust me…You tricked me, drugged me and went behind my back! Do you have _any_ idea what it felt like to wake up alone to a note that said 'It'll be all right. Love you always- Quat.'? You went on alone when I promised… I promised to always be there for you… with you… You didn't trust me, Quat… You didn't…" He stopped, a shuddering breath causing his shoulders to tremble as emotions broke free of their restraints. "Why?"

Quatre shook his head and unsteadily pushed himself from where he had been laying on the bed, "My love…" He whispered, "I do trust you… but you're not the only one who worries. Tell me, please… What were my options?"

"Fight! Run! IGNORE THE FUCKING ORDERS?" Trowa yelled, throwing his duffle across the room.

"I thought about all of those… I really did." Quatre sank to his knees, his hand at his chest as he panted for breath, "But be truthful, Trowa… If we had fought, we'd both be dead. If we ran, Hiiro would have hunted us down. If he ignored the orders, someone precious and innocent would have suffered for it… So what else could I do, but surrender?"

"…"

"We drugged you, and Duo, because we knew you couldn't understand…" The smaller teen paused as a sharp pain shot through his heart. "…and that your love for me would have overridden anything you had promised, and there was no way Hiiro'd be able to heal both of us…"

Arms wrapped around thin shoulders as they drew the still weakened boy close, "Shushshsshhh…" The emerald-eyed boy soothed, "Don't get excited! Sally said you need to take it easy!"

"I'm alright…" the empath assured, resting his head against his love's chest, "Just… tired."

"Would you really choose to stay here?"

"Would I really never see you again?"

"…"

"Trowa… It was my idea. Wu Fei and Hiiro tried to talk me out of it, they really did… but at the end… they realized the same thing I did."

"There was no other way."

"It's not fair to punish them… hate them… for doing something they had to do." Azure eyes locked onto Emerald, searching for something, "No matter what has happened, or what's going to happen, they will always be my friends and I refuse tosacrifice them… and you have to remember that even if they were the ones who pulled the trigger… They were also the ones who saved me."

"I can't help how I feel, Quatre." Trowa shook his head. "They shot you when they should have protected you."

"I know… But think of how they're feeling right now? In order to save one friend, they've potentially lost three. Hiiro feels guilty and ashamed. He's torn with sorrow and is heartbroken. Wu Fei feels remorse and self-loathing. He feels like he let us down… When in truth… If it wasn't for him, Hiiro wouldn't have figured out how to activate his ability, and I'd still be dead…" The blonde placed his thin hand over his lover's, "You don't have to forgive them right away… but can't you at least allow for the possibility?"

"…" The banged boy thought about that. "They have been good friends..." He started off slowly, "And my only family besides you and Catherine… but…"

"How about this, then?" Quatre suggested, nuzzling his lover's turtleneck-clad chest, as a sigh escaped him, "We go and rescue my sister… And then decide what to do? Maybe by then, it won't be as fresh in your mind and sting so much in your heart?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Trowa agreed, leaning down and kissing his lover's forehead. "Now let's get you back in bed. I want you to rest before we leave, and I need to finish packing."

"You won't pack so much?" The blonde asked as his lover lifted the lithe body into his arms and carefully placed him on the bed.

"We'll have to save room for souvenirs, right?" The telepath winked.

A bright smile spread across the empath's face as the negative emotions lightened in his partner's heart, "Right." He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist before he could leave, 'Thank you, my love…'

/"I said I'd give anything for you, Quatre… that includes any bitter emotions I may hold…"/

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now rest."

XxXxXxX

Wu Fei stood stiffly at the top of the front stairs, watching as his ex-friend loaded up the car. He wanted to offer help, but given the circumstances, he didn't think it would be welcomed.

"This is the last of them." Duo announced, brushing past the Chinese boy as he raced down the steps in order to hand Trowa the last bag. "Make sure this one doesn't get jostled around… I'd like to reach our destination in one piece, if ya know what I mean."

"Planning on some fireworks?" Quatre asked from where he leaned against the doorframe.

Trowa frowned up at his lover, "You shouldn't be standing, Quat." He reprimanded. "I don't want you overtaxing yourself."

"I'm fine, Trowa." The blonde waved off, "I've suffered worse."

"Perhaps you should listen to him?" Wu Fei said quietly, offering his hand for support. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…"

Quatre smiled at his friend, accepting the hand as he felt his balance wobble. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure? You seem pale…"

The teen rolled his eyes. "You know, you guys are worse then my sisters. If I wanted to be coddled, I'd call them."

"We're not coddling you." Trowa scowled, "We just worry about you."

"Ya know… If he thinks we're bad…" Duo grinned mischievously, "We could call Rashid…"

"NO!" Quatre protested, what little color he had draining from his cheeks, "Please! I beg you, don't call Rashid!"

"It might be a good idea …" Wu Fei said thoughtfully, "I'm sure that he would be quite willing to come to his "Master's" aid…"

"Wu Fei…" the boy blanched, his level of anxiety beginning to escalate. "That's not necessary! I don't need them to come! Really!"

"Gosh…" Duo frowned contemplatively. "I guess we'll just have to inform them that Quatre doesn't want them around anymore… The "Master" has no more use for the Maganuacs…Boy, would I hate being the barer of _that_ bad news…"

"Duo!"

"Actually, we can probably spare ourselves the hassle." Trowa pointed out, "Once they hear of 04's demise, the whole troop will be here to demand answers and most likely to distribute retribution… Not to mention those sisters of yours… They're bound to want answers."

"Oh, Allah…" Quatre whimpered, his knees buckling as the full realization of the truth in his friend's teasing words hit him. Arms caught the distraught blonde and gently eased him to sit on the steps.

"Quat…?" The banged boy inquired urgently, rushing up the front steps to his lover's side and kneeling before him, "Quatre?"

"Q? You okay?" Duo frowned as he hovered over the taller teen's shoulder.

"I didn't th-think…" The empath whimpered, pain pinching at his heart. "My family… my friends…"

"Don't worry." Wu Fei consoled, "Yui and I will put out a suitable story that will satisfy everyone's concern while not divulging any real information." The oriental studied the pale teen, "Are you going to be alright now?"

The blonde nodded, as he rubbed his chest. "Just… please, Trowa… please don't call Rashid…" Quatre pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"I won't." Trowa assured, wrapping his arms around the thin boy. /"As long as you take care of yourself."/

'I will.' The blonde mentally agreed, before looking around. "Where's Hiiro?"

"He's on the phone." The braided boy smirked, going back to the car and closing the trunk. "Lady Une called demanding we report to her office immediately and explain our unexcused absentees."

"So she can yell at us before firing us." The Chinese boy snorted.

"I bet Mr. Xio Li is not at all happy we haven't caught the thief that broke into his company." Quatre sighed, slightly sagging against Wu Fei.

"She can't fire us if we quit." Duo shrugged.

"Yeah, but we can't claim unemployment unless we're fired." Hiiro pointed out, coming out of the house, and wrapping a jacket around the ill teen, "You should dress warmer, Quatre."

"What did the Hell-Bitch say?" Duo crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Relena wasn't there." Hiiro smirked.

"Funny." The braided boy shook his head, "I meant the other bitch."

"That we're in deep shit."

"What else is new?" The violet-eyed teen rolled his eyes.

Trowa cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Une is your problem, Yui. We need to be going; we've got a plane to catch."

Quatre grimaced as the emotions of his friends turned gloomy. "Hey, it's not forever… we'll be back before you know it." He reached up and gave Wu Fei a weak hug, "This will all blow over, you'll see." He whispered, "I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this…"

"Don't be… I'm glad I could help you, my friend." The noble boy admonished, returning the embrace, before helping the smaller boy to his feet. "Just take care of yourself…"

"We'll keep in touch." Duo promised, giving Hiiro a brief hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Watch your back, koi." Hiiro warned.

"No worries." The braided boy promised.

The blonde then gave Hiiro a hug, "I never did thank you, Hiiro…" Quatre whispered.

"How can you thank me for taking your life?" The Japanese boy shook his head incredulously.

"Because…" Quatre smiled, "With Wu Fei's help…" He cast a grateful glance to the Chinese boy, "You were also the one to give it back. I can't thank the both of you enough!"

"Come on, Quat…" Trowa encouraged, tugging on his lover's arm. "That flight isn't going to wait for us."

"How are you going to get on that flight?" Wu Fei asked, "If you use your name, then all of this will have been for nothing! They'll find you…"

"Who said I was going to use my name?" Quatre winked, leaning on Trowa's strength.

"I'd like to introduce my husband, Quatre R. Barton." Trowa announced.

"HUSBAND?" Duo exclaimed, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "When the HELL did THAT happen? YOU guys never tell me ANYTHING!"

"It's not official yet, Duo." Quatre explained. "With everything that has happened the way it has, we haven't been able to get our license notarized."

"But Sally was able to print up the documents… We just need the seal."

"Congratulations." Wu Fei wished, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Fei." Quatre smiled as Trowa extended his hand, first to the Chinese boy, then to the Japanese, and shook them each in turn.

"We'll have to celebrate when you return." Hiiro said.

"Definitely!" Duo agreed.

"That would be wonderful." Quatre nodded, "But right now, we really must be going…"

Trowa helped his lover get into the front seat, then went around to the driver side. Pausing after he opened the door, he looked up to see the braided boy standing halfway down the stairs, "Coming, Duo?"

With a harsh swallow, the violet-eyed teen nodded, taking another three steps down the stair way. Pausing again, he whirled around and raced back up the stairs, flinging his arms around a very startled Hiiro. "I'm sorry!" the braided teen cried, "Of course I forgive you –I love you!"

"Duo… You have nothing to apologize for…" The Japanese boy sighed, a relieved smile spreading across his face, as he brought up his arms around the smaller teen. "I love you too."

"Duo, we're going to miss our flight." Trowa called.

"I know! I'm coming!" The boy shouted back, shifting in his lover's embrace, "I've got my cell…" He said softly. "I'll call when we arrive."

Hiiro nodded as he reached up to brush away his boyfriend's tears. "I'll be waiting." He leaned down and captured the braided boy's lips. The hungry kiss deepened as the smaller teen slipped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling their bodies closer to one another.

"Duo!"

"You need to go." Hiiro whispered, breaking the kiss. "I love you." He stated, punctuating each word with short kisses.

"I love you." Duo smiled, before turning and running down the steps. Pausing before he climbed into the car, he turned and waved, "Laters, Wuffer's!" He grinned at the stunned expression on his Chinese friend's face, and disappeared into the back seat, the door slamming shut.

Quatre smiled, his hand resting over his heart. The warmth radiating from his friends signaled the beginning of a healing that would make their friendships stronger.

"You okay, Quatre?" Trowa asked, placing a concerned hand on the blonde's thigh.

"I'm fine, Trowa. Everything is heading back to where it should be."

XxXxXxX

With lightened hearts, the friends bade good-bye,

Knowing that their paths would cross again…

XxXxXxX

Owari

A/N: So that's it.

The end of the first title in my Family arc.

I want to thank everyone for their dedicated reading

And for

Uplifting reviews and Motivating threats.

Thank you Kai-Li and Free Skylark

For Beta'ing.

This has been a blast to write.

I just hope that the sequel will be as much fun

And even more of a success.

Catch ya on the flip side!

Ja ne!

Weissangel24


End file.
